Balance In Our Lives
by EnergyMageFrea
Summary: The Grand Magic Games are over, but trouble is still present in Fiore. Frea finds herself in a lot more trouble than she could have ever expected, and she has no choice but to test the limits of her own Power, when things keep turning from bad to worse. But its not only danger that threatens her, its also the threat of keeping the balance between the people around her and herself.
1. Chapter 1- Return

**QUICK NOTE- This is the THIRD story in my little mini-series about my OC Frea, so if you happened to click on this, I have to tell you that you should read the first two stories, in order to really understand what is going on in this story. Thank you, and hope you enjoy my stories!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Return**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

Frea leaned back in her seat and let her eyes fall closed, arms crossed behind her head, letting out a low sigh. They were on their way back to Magnolia now, the Party having come to a screeching halt after the Guilds started a fight to try and get Yukino to join their Guilds.

And then, there was Natsu.

Everyone had wondered where in the hell he had gone, and when they finally figured it out, you could say that Master was a little... Less than pleased.

_Stupid Flame-Brain... I can't believe he stole the King's crown... What an idiot..._

She cracked her eyes open a little to stare up at the roof of the train car they were in, quirking an eyebrow.

_Did he ever give it back...? I don't remember..._

She shrugged the thought off, she didn't know, and she really just didn't care. Let the idiot get in trouble for it, he might get some sense knocked into him.

As they had left Crocus, the city had been pretty much rebuilt, and due to the fact that the city's civilians had been evacuated before the Fight with the Dragons began, naturally, the King had been trying to keep the incident under wraps. With that in mind, now there was a rumor that a Dragon had been created by Magic, and set off just after the Games concluded.

None of the Civilians were aware of what really happened.

Though, there was no doubt in her mind, that DoranBolt would be altering some memories of what happened, she just didn't know who he would do it to.

The seat across from her was occupied by Levy, with Cana sitting next to her. Moon was sitting comfortably in her lap, with Lily sitting in Levy's. Gajeel was in the seat next to her, though he was silent, and glancing over, his cheeks were puffed up and he was a little green.

_Motion sickness sucks..._

She knew how he felt, though she didn't get sick on trains, only boats.

Across the isle, Chase was sitting with Bisca, Alzack, Master and Asuka, who was currently seated in Chase's lap, smiling cheekily. Frea let a small smile slip as she spotted them, Chase really was quite good at getting along with everyone, and Asuka seemed to love him... She looked away and glanced toward the ceiling.

Chase was friendly, smart, funny... There wasn't a person she had ever seen him not get along with. She bit her lip and sweatdropped.

Actually... Scratch that, Chase did _not_ get along with Laxus.

_Its weird though... Even_ I_ can handle the Lightning Idiot on most days... But Chase can't seem to stand him..._

She shrugged the thought off for now.

The whole train car was rowdy, being filled with most of their other members. Everyone was on pins and needles, still extremely happy with the outcome of the Games. Levy and Cana were happily chatting away with one another, Cana sipping on a flask while she did so. Moon and Lily were talking too, and Frea smiled a little to see the two were getting along quite well despite Moon's initial coldness toward him.

The car was a little less noisy, due to the fact that neither Gray or Natsu were here. They had chosen, along with Wendy, Lucy, Juvia, Carla and Erza to take a carriage back to Magnolia instead of taking the train. She partly wondered if the alternative mode of transportation had been Natsu's idea, though she wouldn't see why, he would still get sick in a carriage... Then again, Natsu wasn't known for his intelligence.

She let her eyes fall closed again as she let out a sigh, the air around her was swimming with happy emotions, not a single person here was unhappy. It was pleasant, she had to admit, this being opposed to the tense situations and feelings that had been going around the Guild for the last few days during the GMG and the Fight against the Dragons.

Her eyes snapped open suddenly when the Energy in the air shifted, and she sweatdropped.

_There it is again..._

The Energy in the air changed, it became something unnatural, not normal. The air seemed to buzz, and sounds were blocked out momentarily. Her stomach involuntarily flipped at the sudden change, and she groaned on the inside. This was not a pleasant feeling...But then it was gone again, and the Energy returned to normal, the buzz went away, and the sounds around her increased again. She narrowed her eyes, she had gone rigid the minute the Energy Shifted, and she forced herself to relax now that it had ended.

_What in the hell is that? Why does it keep happening?_

She didn't have an answer, but it was starting to worry her a little. The Energy didn't just shift like that for no reason, especially not as much as it was... Whenever it happened, it felt like the air disappeared for a minute, like it was gone completely... But it only lasted for such a short amount of time, that it wasn't an issue.

Anyone other than herself wouldn't have felt it, and she glanced to the left to see Chase was sweatdropping too, though he kept a smile not to alarm any of the others. She looked away and out the window, he had felt it too, of that she was sure. How could he not? He had felt it, along with herself, the first time it had happened.

Due to the events that had gone on for the last few days, with the fighting, Eclipse, the Dragons, and the GMG, she hadn't been awarded the opportunity to bring it up with him. She needed to, they had to start thinking about it, decide on what it is, maybe find out why it was happening.

She silently concluded she would take the time to talk it over with him, once she had the chance to get him alone for awhile, with no interruptions.

She contemplated on the idea of maybe bringing the subject up with Jynx, thinking the ghost girl might have some insight. But she didn't see that as a good idea at the moment, Jynx wouldn't be able to feel the Energy shifting, she wouldn't know what was going on any better than Chase or herself would.

_I'll keep this between Chase and I for now... Until I find out more, then I might ask Jynx._

She closed her eyes again, head resting against the seat and face tilted up toward the roof of the train car. She would think it over during the train ride, this was the perfect opportunity to really think things through and straighten her thoughts out.

She had become quite good at blocking out noise around her, it was almost _essential,_ when you lived in such a noisy Guild for most of your life, she cracked a small smile at thought. The sounds of her Guild-Mayes slowly drifted away, until they were only a low buzz in the back of her mind.

She had so much to think through, so much to organize. Her head had been swimming for awhile now with all she had learned, and all that had happened. Many topics pressed upon her mind as she made sense of them and organized them, putting things together and concluding them.

But one thought struck her, one thought she had no answer to, and one that pressed an almost urgency upon her mind, that she didn't understand at the moment.

What is causing the Energy to shift?

* * *

"Your back!"

"You finally returned!"

"Fairy Tail!"

Frea walked along the crowded streets slowly, glancing back and forth. They had arrived to find the town filled with cheering people, and now she along with everyone else in the Guild were walking in the middle of the street, cheering crowds on either side as they were showered with praise and confetti.

There were so many people, a lot more than there could be in Magnolia, there were people from other towns here. Moon was walking along beside her with wide eyes, this being the first time she had been to Magnolia.

"There are so many people here..." Lucy murmured.

"Its amazing..." Lily breathed.

"You said it..." Moon murmured.

"We're the best!" Gajeel smirked.

"We won!" Master shouted in joy, Azuka smiling widely as she rode on the old man's shoulders.

"Lets celebrate with Booz!" Cana cheered.

"Stop it Cana." Laxus told her with an annoyed expression.

"Hehe... Even Twilight Ogre's cheering..." Chase chuckled as he walked up to her shoulder.

Frea glanced toward the crowds to see he was right, and she smirked a little too. They headed along the roads, being pushed on toward the center of town.

She cast a quick glance Chase's way. He wasn't looking at her, and despite the cheerful smile he was wearing, she knew what he was really thinking and feeling. He was worried, confused, just as she was, and she had no doubt that he wanted to speak with her about the Energy Shifts just as much as she did.

Unfortunately, now really wasn't the time.

"I'll show you all something good!" Natsu shouted, dropping to one knee as he dug around in his bag. Frea's attention turned to him as he shouted out, and her head tilted slightly at what he was doing.

"Taaddaaaa!"

In his hands, he had lifted the King's Crown up above him, causing several of the Fairy Tail member's jaws to drop. Frea sweatdropped, sighing heavily and pinching the bridge of her nose.

_Well... There's my answer..._

"YOU TOOK IT?!"

"That's not what I wanted..." Natsu murmured, placing the crown back in his bag and digging trough it again. He didn't seem to take notice of the shocked expressions, or he just didn't care.

"Here we go!"

He lifted a huge Gold Cup up above his head, "Proof of your victory! The King's Cup!"

The rest of Fairy Tail let out roars of approval at the words, and Frea smiled a little more.

"The Mayor will now award you with a commemorative item!" The Guild Master of Twilight Ogre announced. They all came to a halt as the Mayor of the town stopped before them, smiling softly.

"A commemorative item? You shouldn't have..." Master told him with a small embarrassed smile.

The Mayor shook his head an held out an arm, "Fairy Tail... Over here please."

Everyone's heads turned in the direction the Mayor had gestured, and their eyes went wide. Frea's eyes went wide, before them stood a massive Building, the Guild's original Hall, but it was improved and better than ever.

"Fairy Tail is our town's Pride. So, I thought I would award you with the restoration of your Guild." The Mayor explained.

"The Guild's back to normal!" Natsu shouted with an almost childish look on his face.

"Aye!"

Master was shocked beyond belief and he turned to the Mayor, "Oh Mayor... You really..." Master Makarov stammered but the Mayor held up a hand to stop him.

"No, no..." The man smiled. "Everyone helped out and fixed it." He explained and Master stood there, shaking as tears started to flow down his face faster and faster.

"I love this town!" Master shouted out and Frea smiled.

She couldn't help herself in that instant, to see everyone so happy and at ease. Their happy emotions lifted her spirits a little, and she was glad for it.

But even as she stood there, among the smiling faces and celebrating people, her smile slowly fell, and she glanced toward the sky with an almost grim expression, unfit for such happy festivities. Everything was great, no one was in trouble, hurt or fighting. This could possibly e the most at ease and happy the Guild had been at for some time... But even so...she couldn't help but get the feeling:

Something was going to go wrong, and soon.

* * *

**Hey Guys! I got this new story up a lot faster than I thought I would, and I Hope you enjoy this one as much as you liked the other two! I already a have some chapters for this story all written, so I hope to update pretty soon. Keep checking back for the next update, and I thank you for sticking with this story all the way!**

**Please, follow, fav, and review if you can! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2- Dream

**Chapter 2**

**Dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

_Carla looked around the dark wildly, trying to see anything in the curtain of black before her eyes. For a moment, she was confused, she didn't know if this was a dream... Her heart dropped to her stomach to think it might be another vision. After the last vision she had had... She wasn't too thrilled with the idea of some terrible warning._

_Light flashed out in front of her, and she squinted, momentarily blinded from the intensity of the sudden light. __She opened her eyes all the way, then narrowed her eyes. She blinked in surprise to see a picture appear in the air before her._

_Half of it was the sun, illuminated in orange light, while the other half of it was the moon, illuminated in blue light as the two met in the middle._

_Carla's head tilted a little, not sure what to make of the picture._

_Slowly, the blue light began to stretch over to the orange, and swallow it up, as the moon half of the symbol started to destroy the sun part of it. When the sun half was completely gone, the blue light of the moon turned a deep red, and Carla took a step back when she heard liquid hit the floor, dripping off of the symbol._

_Her paws started to be stained red, and her body froze when the warm liquid started to rise up around her._

_This... This is blood..!_

_The symbol only blazed brighter as the blood began to rise up around her, staining her white fur a crimson color. She couldn't think of what to do, she couldn't move, and she took in air in short horrified breaths._

_"Wh-what does this mean..?!" She stammered out._

_A wave of the blood washed over her, and she was swept away into the river of blood that had been formed. She broke the surface and gagged, eyes wide in horror as she struggled to remain above the level of the scarlet liquid._

_The symbol had risen above the level of the blood river, and was still blazing with red light as the blood poured down from it._

_"What... is this...!?" She choked out, the foul metallic liquid filling her mouth._

_She couldn't fight against the current, could hardly move to try and swim the blood was too thick, it was sticking to her fur and dragging her down._

_She let out a gasp of pain when another wave swept over her, and she smashed into an invisible wall, slowly sinking to the floor as the river's level lowered and flowed away altogether, only leaving puddles of the blood._

_She froze upon seeing a figure underneath the symbol, covered in blood that continued to drip down from the symbol. Their skin was ripped, clothes torn, and hair red from the blood covering them. The blood faded away near the ends of the figure's hair, and she could make out silver._

_Silver hair... Near the ends...? That... That can't be Frea... Can it..?_

_The figure's head was hanging, arms wrapped around their stomach, and eyes closed, she couldn't get a good picture of their face._

_"F-Frea...?" Carla breathed, trying to see if it really was her._

_But before anything could happen, the symbol disappeared and they were sent into darkness._

* * *

Carla woke with a start, lunging up in the bed and letting out a short yell of fear. She looked around wildly, trying to make sense of where she was, before she realized she was in her room with Wendy at Fairy Hills.

Her outburst had woken Wendy, who shot up in bed and looked at her worriedly. Carla didn't look her way though, she was trembling and panting, a bead of sweat dripping down her face as she stared at the sheets.

"Carla? Are you alright?" Wendy asked quietly. The room was still fairly dark, it must have only been at least five in the morning.

Carla took a minute to catch her breath, and swallowed. She could still taste the blood in her mouth, and feel the stickiness in her fur, though looking down, no red stained her.

"I.. I'm alright... It was just a bad dream..." Carla told her lowly, and Wendy tilted her head.

"What was it about...?" She asked carefully. "Was it just a nightmare... Or was it something else?"

"I don't know..." Carla answered. Forcing a weary smile, she turned it on Wendy just to reassure the girl. "I'm sure it was just a regular old bad dream, there's probably nothing to worry about." She wished she could believe what she said, but something in her mind told her otherwise.

_Please... Just let it be a dream... Not another prophecy..._

* * *

"Well, that was easy..." Frea murmured, lifting her arms above her in a stretch and yawning a bit.

"It was." Moon agreed as the Exceed walked along beside her. "I thought it was going to be harder, based on the information the client gave."

"Seriously... You call 50 Vulcan a menace? Those things are so dumb, the townspeople could have taken care of the issue if they really tried..." Frea murmured, and rest her arms on top of her head. She smirked a little, her fangs visible, "It doesn't matter though, we got payed, that's all that matters." She chuckled and Moon shook her head a little, smiling though.

"The Guild's been so busy lately, with all the job requests we've been receiving." Moon said

"It definitely is, I haven't seen the Request Board this full in... forever." Frea told her.

"I suppose that's what happens when a Guild wins the Grand Magic Games." Moon smiled and Frea nodded.

"I suppose so." She murmured.

They were walking along the streets of Magnolia, having come back from a job they had finished earlier today to get rid of at least fifty Vulcan in a neighboring town. It had been about two weeks since the end of the games, and life in the Guild was busier than ever. Everyone was happier than she had seen them since coming back from Tenrou, and it was great to see everyone keeping busy, including herself.

Frea came to a slow stop and narrowed her eyes.

_The Energy in the Air just shifted... Again._

This had been getting more increasingly frequent since the end of the Games, and now, every time it happened, it lasted longer and was a much bigger shift than ever before. Moon stopped too and blinked up at her, confused as to what she was doing.

Frea ignored her for the moment though, she was frozen. She didn't dare move a muscle, she didn't even breath, she was concentrating to much, just trying to figure out why in the hell this kept happening.

_It's not a result of someone's Magic... There isn't any Magic appearing when this happens... It's just like... The land, the air... Its wavering almost..._

And that's what it felt like now, it felt like the air was tingling, somewhere in the back of her mind, there was a buzzing sound that she had never heard there before. The ground under her feet seemed to grow cold, and the light faded just a bit, like the clouds had passed over the sun, though there wasn't a speck of the white wisps in the sky. Her eyes narrowed more, when it seemed that all the noise in the world around her was just suddenly gone. There was only silence, and the buzzing sound just grew louder...

"Frea?"

Her thoughts snapped back to the present as Moon's voice reached her, and the buzzing stopped. The air stopped wavering, and the Energy went back to normal.

Frea took in a long breath, in the minute or two it happened, nothing had felt right, everything was off. She sweatdropped and glanced around warily, this was getting bad, she needed to figure it out, soon.

"Is something wrong?" Moon asked and Frea looked down at her. Moon had fixed her with a serious stare, but the confusion could be seen in the Exceed's pale blue orbs.

"I don't know..." Frea murmured, and Moon tilted her head. "It's just a feeling... I'll try and figure it out, don't worry just yet."

Moon eyed her up and down for a moment, before nodding a little, and they headed off again.

_I'll talk to Chase... He might have some ideas..._

With how busy the Guild has been lately, she hadn't had time to talk to him about it.

She let her eyes fall closed for a moment, every since the first night she had had the dream of the half sun and half moon symbol, the blood washing over her... It had happened again once or twice, but she still couldn't figure out what it meant.

_I suppose... Talking to Jynx may not be a bad idea, though I haven't seen her around lately..._

The Guild Hall came into sight, filled with shouting and laughing, no doubt there was a brawl going on within the hall. Frea led the way inside and pushed the doors open, silent and eyes narrowed as she went in to deep thought.

If there was a chance at figuring this out, she would really need to think about it. She didn't even take in the state of the hall, in fact she ignored it. She didn't care about any of it right now.

"LETS GO, FREA!" Natsu's voice rang out around the hall as he appeared from the mass of battling wizards in the center of the Building, jumping through the air with a wide toothy grin, and flaming fist. He swung out, but Frea's hand shot up to hit his face, and stop him dead in his tracks.

"Not today Natsu." She told him lowly, and kept walking, leaving a very stunned Moon and Natsu behind. They were shocked, Frea was _always_ itching for a fight!

The rest of the Guild stared in assembled silence as they witnessed what had happened, even the rest of the members who had been brawling seconds before had stopped, they were shocked beyond belief.

Frea didn't notice their reactions however, and she took up a seat at the bar, her favorite bench forgotten at the moment. She rest her elbows on the counter and folded her hands together, pressing her chin into them and letting her eyes close.

Slowly, everyone went back to what they had been previously doing, but they still cast confused looks Frea's way every so often.

_I'm missing something here... I know it..._

She knew Chase wasn't here as of the moment, not being able to feel him anywhere close, or having seen him when she walked in. The world around her went silent as she blocked everything out and went into deep thought.

_There has to be a connection somewhere, why is the Energy Shift happening, and why am I having the same dream over and over again?_

It didn't make sense that it wasn't happening for some reason, she just didn't know what reason. She knew no Magic showed up when it happened, so it wasn't being caused by someone... But what then?

Without her realizing it, her senses had started to cast out around her self-consciously. She reached past the Guild, past Magnolia, and she tensed a little when she reached out farther and farther, without letting her Magic bubble to the surface. She was searching for anything out of the ordinary that she could possibly feel.

_Could this be happening due to some Magical Instrument or Tool...? But... If the was the case, something powerful enough to shift the Energy like that, I would have been able to feel it a long time ago..._

She also had to consider the possibility that these Energy Shifts, may be an after-effect of the Eclipse Gate, and Ultear's Magic. Time had been played around with in those few short hours thy had been fighting, and Time and Energy were closely connected, so perhaps the Energy was affected as the time was...

But she had felt this Energy Shift occur before the fight with the Dragons. Its true that the future Lucy and Rogue were already in this time by then, but something was telling her that's not what was going on here.

But back to the Dream, she had to be having it over and over for a reason. There was something she needed to understand about it, and the symbol in the Book.

Hell, the Book _itself_ had made it clear that it wanted her to look in it, when it had brought itself back from Magnolia, into her room in Crocus. She sweatdropped a little and frowned,

_Too fucking bad I can't read that damn Dragon Language... Huh?_

She let her eyes open a little to rest on the counter and she quirked an eyebrow.

_You know... There might be something in the Library that might help me..._

Her eyes slowly shifted over the door to the Library for a moment, and she mulled the idea over in her head. She shrugged and straightened up, letting her arms fall onto the counter as she let out a low breath. It was worth a shot to look in the Library for anything that might help, though she was sure there wouldn't be alot to help her, probably nothing at all.

_Ah, what the hell... Might as well look..._

She stood up and started toward the door to the library slowly. The Guild had gone back to its usual behavior by now, and no one looked up as she started to head toward the Library Door.

_I never really did like studying... But I don't have a choice I suppose... I can use all the help I can get..._

**Moon POV**

Moon watched Frea walk into the Library quietly, eyes narrowed. Frea was acting off, very silent and thoughtful. The fact that she had turned down a fight with Natsu, didn't put her nerves at ease.

Frea loved fighting, especially against Natsu and the other guys in the Guild. It wasn't normal for her to turn a fight down.

_She seems to have a lot on her mind, I wish she would just tell me what was wrong..._

Her mind flashed back to when Frea had stopped in the street, and her silver eyes had shifted up to look at the sky. It hadn't taken much for her to tell that Frea had tensed up, and she could tell whatever it was, it was worrying the Energy Dragon Slayer.

But it wasn't just that, Frea didn't seem to be getting a lot of sleep lately, and as Moon glanced over at Carla, she blinked in surprise to see Carla looking a bit tired to.

"Carla?" Moon asked softly, causing her to glance over. "Are you alright?"

Carla looked away for a minute, sweatdropping the slightest bit. Moon tilted her head a little, _everyone's acting weird..._

They were sitting on a table, with Happy and Lily nearby, the two tom-cats talking away.

"Please, come with me." Carla murmured and Moon nodded a little as they jumped from the table, and headed outside, before sprouting wings so they could land on the roof.

"Carla, what's the matter?" Moon asked, becoming a bit worried now. Why would they need to come up to the roof?

Carla was pacing now, eyes narrowed and looking very very worried about something, though Moon didn't know what exactly. Carla was putting her on edge now, there was something definitely wrong if it was making the sensible and calm Carla act so... Paranoid.

Carla bit her lip nervously and Moon placed a paw on her friends shoulder, causing her to stop, just trying to reassure her. "You can tell me you know." She put in and Carla sighed heavily.

"I... I had a dream last night..." Carla murmured. "I think it was warning... There was blood... And I think... I think Frea was in it..." Carla told her softly and Moon stiffened.

"What do you mean?"

"That's just it, I don't know!" Carla muttered. "I don't understand it, but I have a bad feeling, I've seen things like this before, and more than often they come true." Moon looked away and narrowed her eyes. She was aware that Carla sometimes received visions of what would happen in the future... This had to be something serious.

"Are you sure Frea was in your dream?" Moon asked and Carla sighed.

"No, I'm not completely sure, but it might be her." She replied and Moon tapped a paw to her chin, thinking. After awhile, she held out a paw and looked at Carla with a neutral expression.

"Do you mind if I see it?" Moon asked and Carla blinked in shock, before nodding a bit and slowly placing her paw in Moon's.

Moon let her eyes fall closed as she concentrated on searching for the dream in Carla's mind, and she was pulled into the memory...

* * *

**Frea POV**

_No... No... That's not going to help... There isn't anything in here to help me!_

Frea came to a slow stop and let her forehead rest against the shelf, her eyes falling closed as she sweatdropped.

She hadn't been able to find anything to help her so far, and it was quite annoying actually. She hadn't been planning on finding anything before she walked in, but it did annoy her that there wasn't anything none-the-less.

Something could have been helpful, she was flailing around in the dark here and she didn't like it.

Stepping away from the shelf, she let her eyes open again as she rubbed the back of her neck, letting out a calming sigh. She was always going to be amazed at just how many books were in here. In all her years at the Guild, she had hardly ever found a reason to come in here and look at the books.

It was a labyrinth in its own way, but she wasn't worried about getting lost, she could always use her nose or her senses to get back to the Main part of the hall.

She wasn't exactly sure what would help her in this situation, maybe a book on the Dragon Language...?

_Wonder if there's such a book in all of Fiore... I doubt it._

She turned and started walking, arms hooked behind her back as she made her way down the rows of shelves filled to the brim with books. It was quiet in here, compared to the rest of the Guild. She understood why Levy came in here so often, not just for the abundance of books, but for the peace and serenity of the room.

Frea let out a low sigh, Chase still hasn't showed up into hall. She was on high alert for him, and she was becoming a bit impatient with him not being there. He was the only other person who could feel the Energy Shifts, so he was the only person she could hope to get some good ideas out of.

She had been thinking about talking with Jynx about this, but when she searched for her in the Guild, she could tell the ghost girl was upstairs with Master Makarov of all people, and Mavis.

_Wonder what those three are talking about...?_

She would never understand why Master always seemed so tense with Jynx around, but she didn't exactly feel like it was her place to ask either. But it must be pretty important to get all three of them in the same room together, why else would they meet upstairs and away from the rest of the guild?

She let out a hiss of pain when something heavy fell on top of her head, and thudded onto the floor. She looked down at the floor and froze.

"Oh... You have got to be kidding me..." She murmured.

_That Book... The Energy Magic book was on the floor!_

"Why in the hell are you following me?!" She hissed, crouching done and picking it up without standing again.

It seemed absurd, yelling at a book of all things, but then again, it had become quite clear that this wasn't some ordinary book. In fact, it seemed to have a mind of its own, and the fact only added to the mystery of the old thing. She glared down at it for a few moments, hoping that it would do _something,_ give her _some_ clue.

But nothing happened, and it only pissed her off more.

She let out an aggravated growl as clenched her jaw, this wasn't good, there was definitely something this book wanted her to know, but she couldn't read it damn it!

She got to her feet and held it to her chest, she didn't have a choice.

_I'm gonna find something to help me read this damn book, no matter how long it takes!_

* * *

**Alrighty! Another chapter is posted! I'm so sorry its a bit boring, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**Please. follow fav, and review if you can! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3- Two Minds

**Chapter 3**

**Two Minds**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

Frea and Chase headed away through the trees silently, growing farther and farther away from the town as they passed under the dappled shadows. Frea stopped in the center of a small clearing and fixed him with a neutral stare.

She had been waiting for him at the edge of the city, and he had made his way back this morning, two days after she had decided to look for answers in the Guild's library.

Despite the promise she had made herself to speak with him alone as soon as she could, it hadn't worked out very well. The Guild being swamped with as many requests as it was since the GMG, everyone had been heading out on as many jobs as they could possibly take.

Chase had been pulled along on a job by Laki, Sam and Cana, the poor guy not having the heart to tell the three of them no, when they had asked him to come along. She didn't blame him for it, she herself didn't always have the heart to tell her Guild-Mates no, especially when they were as happy and as excited as they have been for the last two weeks since they returned to Magnolia.

Even she hadn't had much luck sticking to her plan of speaking with him, she had gone on more than a few jobs herself and been more than busy. This was the only time she had actually taken to get away from all of it, and get him alone so they could talk about the Energy Shifts.

"So Teach, do you have any idea as to what in the hell is going on with the World's Energy?" He asked, looking unusually serious for someone who was almost always smiling.

Frea shook her head a little, "No, I don't." She admitted. She tapped a finger to her chin and glanced away from him. "Well... Its not being caused by someone... No unfamiliar Magic shows up when the Shifts happen."

Chase nodded a bit, "I noticed that to." He murmured. "But if it's not being caused by someone, why is it happening?"

Frea sighed and sweatdropped a bit, "I was thinking it might be an after-effect of the Eclipse Gate, and Ultear's Powers..." She suggested and he nodded a little.

"Yeah, I thought about that to." He told her, "But it doesn't make a lot of sense, the Energy did Shift before any of the Major events involving Eclipse or Ultear happened." He pointed out and Frea nodded.

He was right of course, the possibility of the Shifts being chased by Eclipse or Ultear were almost non-existent. The Shifts had started before any of it actually happened, so they had to be ruled out as a possible cause.

"With that in mind, your Spell would have to be ruled out too." Chase continued and she blinked, heart quickening a little. Her mind immediately flashed to the Celestial  
Energy Spell she had used on Solana.

But Chase didn't know about that, did he? At least, he hadn't made any indication that he had...

"Messing with the Land's Energy like you did could set off an unexpected effect." He went on, and she let out a silent sigh, when she realized he had been talking about the Aid Spell. Her eyes fell closed for a moment, so she missed the skeptical look Chase gave her.

He had noticed the sudden tenseness when he had mentioned a Spell, he could feel her nerves rise, and her emotions changing. He had the feeling she wasn't telling him everything, and he was momentarily pushed back to his suspicions.

The Magic Anomaly, it really had felt like Frea's Magic, and he was quite sure it was hers. His only hesitation with it thus far, was the idea that he had a hard time believing Frea could have set something so powerful, and so huge, off.

The amount of power and control that would have been needed to set something as large and magnificent as that Anomaly, off, would have been massive, extensive. In all of Fiore, he didn't think there were any Mage's with that kind of power.

But after the fight with the Dragons... He was getting to the point where he could believe it could have been her. But he pushed it away for now, they had other things to worry about.

"Manipulating the Land's Energy as you did, well, we just didn't know what doing something like that would do." He went on, "But it couldn't be the reason for the Shifts." He concluded, and Frea nodded.

"I suppose that's true..." Frea murmured. She hadn't considered at the time, what manipulating the Land's Energy might do. She hadn't time to think really, she just acted.

Though, back on Tenrou that Mage named Asuma seemed to use the Land's Energy to his liking without any back lashes, other then her own intervention.

"You tried asking Jynx about it?" Chase asked and Frea blinked at the question. She sighed and sweatdropped, oh yes, she had _considered_ asking Jynx, but...

"I don't know where she is..." She mumbled. "Nearest I can tell, the only time she's been around here is when she was talking with Master Makarov... And Mavis." She told him.

It was true, the only time she had ever even sensed Jynx's presence around Magnolia, was in the Guild Hall where she was sure the ghost was upstairs and talking with Master and the other resident Fairy Tail ghost, Mavis.

At this point, she really sort of wanted to know just what those three were doing, but she didn't feel as if it were her place to ask, even though she _really_ wanted to know.

"Alright..." Chase murmured, looking a little intrigued by the idea of Master, Mavis and Jynx all in one room, talking. He seemed just as curious as to what they might be discussing, but he wasn't going to pry. He glanced up at the leaves of the trees. "Then we really don't have an answer." He mumbled. "Nothing makes sense. There's no one causing it, we know that for sure... So what else could it be...?"

They fell into silence for a moment as they both thought it over. They weren't left with a lot of explanations, so they had no idea of what it could be. There was no reasonable explanation she could think of that would be causing these Shifts to happen. No one was causing it as far as they could tell, there wasn't anything major that happened before the Eclipse incident... At least nothing she could think of that might have affected the World's Energy anyway.

Even the Spell she used on Solana, that wouldn't have affected the world in any way. It would have only altered or changed Solana herself, and perhaps the Celestial Spirit World in a small way.

Frea blinked a few times and Chase looked back at her, from where his gaze had drifted away to look at the ground. "Here's what we're going to do," She told him and he straightened up. "Next time a Shift happens, we're going to use our Magic together, and cast out our senses as far as we can go. Alright?"

Chase nodded, still looking quite serious as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Got it."

* * *

**Moon POV**

Moon stared down at the wooden table she was sitting on, eyes narrowed and silent. It seemed she was deaf to the noise going through the hall around her as she remained in deep thought.

She couldn't get it out of her head, it seemed impossible.

Carla was right, the figure in her dream, it looked a whole hell of a lot like Frea. But she hadn't the slightest clue what the dream had meant. It put her on edge, thinking something bad was about to happen, and that the river of blood, may be meant for Frea. She didn't want anything to happen to Frea, let alone having her get hurt so soon after the Dragon Fight.

That's why, she'd became increasingly agitated this morning when she woke up and Frea was gone. She only took comfort in the fact that she knew Frea was plenty capable of taking care of herself, but she was still worried none the less, not even Frea could go up against anything.

But, Carla seemed a little more relaxed now that she had shared her dream with someone else, and Moon cast her friend a small smile from where she could see Carla giggling away with Wendy. She was happy Carla saw her as someone she could confide in, and she was happy to see Carla so relieved after sharing the dream, even if it had done nothing to calm Moon's nerves.

She looked back down at the table and crossed her paws over her chest. There had to be some reason Carla had had that dream, and she wanted to know what it meant. Unfortunately, she had no clue as to what it would even mean. The Sun and the Moon? That could be connected to a million different things, but what would it have to do with Frea?

_Of course... I'm not even sure the person in the Dream was Frea..._

Moon let her eyes close as she let out a long sigh and sweatdropped, _What the hell does it mean?_

Her eyes snapped open when she felt a paw place itself on her shoulder, and she blinked in surprise to see Lily standing in front of her. "Are you alright?" He asked, and Moon blinked a few times before nodding, and smiling.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She replied and he crossed his paws over his chest, looking her up and down.

"You seem on edge." He pointed out.

Moon shook her was a little, "Oh, yeah I know. But I'm fine really, just thinking is all." She explained and he quirked an eyebrow, but didn't press the subject.

"Alright." He murmured. "Would you like to come on a short fly with me?" He offered and Moon stared.

She was surprised at the question, but smiled up at him none-the-less. "That sounds great," she told him and stood up. As Lily lead the way out of the hall, one last concern bugged her mind.

She needed to decide, if she should tell Frea about the Dream Carla had had, or not.

* * *

"Energy Sense!"

Both Frea's and Chase's eyes snapped shut in an instant, and they pressed their palms together between them. Immediately, both their Magic's started to spiral up around them and glow softly in the shade of the trees above them.

The Energy in the air had shifted again, and started to buzz and waver. The world went silent, and they combined their senses together, pushing out farther than they could ever go alone.

They were searching for anything out of the ordinary, anything that would be a cause of the Shifts. They didn't dare breath, they didn't move, they stood still and silent as they searched.

They tensed up when something very powerful suddenly flared up from somewhere far, far away. But it disappeared and the Shift ended before they could figure out what it was, and they opened their eyes, letting their hands fall to their sides.

The only thing they had been able to tell about it, other than it feeling extremely powerful, it felt... _ancient_, somehow...

"What was that?" Chase breathed and Frea shook her head, sweatdropping the slightest bit.

"I don't know..." She murmured, staring down at her feet. Whatever it was, it had been powerful, and she didn't like it. It was huge, but it had appeared, and disappeared so fast, they hadn't been able to find much out.

Letting out a sigh, she rubbed the back of her neck in slight defeat. Unfortunately, this had done them no good, they didn't have any more answers now, and they were just becoming more confused. "Lets go." Frea murmured, turning away from him and in the direction of the town. "I'll keep looking in the Library, if you see Jynx ask her about it." She told him and he nodded.

"Sure thing, but, before you go.." Chase said lowly and Frea stopped, she had taken a step forward to walk away, but paused. Glancing over her shoulder at him she quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

Chase looked her over silently, not bothering to say anything, and Frea turned toward him a bit, confused by his behavior slightly. He looked oddly thoughtful, and she could tell there was something he wanted to ask, though she didn't know why he was hesitating.

**Chase POV**

Chase fixed Frea with a steady gaze, standing still for a moment as he looked her over silently. It seemed Frea would never cease to amaze him, he thought he knew her... But she just came up with more ways to shock him the longer he was around her.

She had always been strong, he had seen that clearly the first time he met her. She had saved his ass from being killed after all, and he had seen just how strong she was against the Monster herd in Jogenen.

For a split second, his stomach tightened at the thought of his old home, and all that had happened there. But it disappeared almost immediately, he shouldn't have to worry about what happened there, or even feel sad anymore.

Frea had explained to him long ago, that letting Negative Emotions hang around for too long was not a good idea. He knew she was right, and he knew she had told him that from experience of her own.

Frea herself had had one of the most brutal and painful life's of everyone in the Guild, he supposed. After she had told him what had happened with Kasumi, Shadow and Winter... She probably knew better than anyone how much negative emotions affected someone.

But back to the matter at hand, in all the time he had known her, from the first time, to their training, the missions, Tenrou... Through all of it, he had become increasingly close to her, and he began to understand her more, he could see her gradually changing, getting stronger.

He looked up to Frea; she had been his Mentor, in some ways she still was, and he thought of her as one of the best teacher's he could have ever hoped for, even if her teaching methods may have been a little... Rough, at times.

He respected her, more than anyone he had ever respected in his life-time. She was a great Mage, strong, powerful, passionate, loyal, and dedicated. She was easily one of the best Mages in Fairy Tail, and in his opinion, probably one of the best Mages in all the Wizards Guilds in Fiore.

But, lets not mistake everything he said for being attracted to her. No, he wasn't attracted to Frea in a romantic way, the thought made him feel a bit uncomfortable, it was just to... Weird.

No, but Frea was definitely a great friend, probably the best friend he had ever had. And they were family he supposed, everyone in Fairy Tail is family.

_I owe everything to her_, he realized. It was true, his Magic... He joined the Guild because of her, made friends... Hell, he owed her his life. She had saved his ass on numerous occasions, she made it a point to protect everyone in the Guild with her life, he had seen it before.

He sighed and let his eyes close for a moment, he couldn't tell her how grateful he was to her, for everything she had done for him. But something told him she already knew how he felt, and he was glad for it.

"I meant to ask you sooner Teach," he started. "It's about the Protection Spell you used back in Crocus." He opened his eyes to look at her and she blinked in surprise at him. "You said you altered it to work on everyone, including me, when normally it shouldn't have." He paused, letting out a low breath. "How in the hell did you manage to alter it? It sounds like a really old Spell..."

**Frea POV**

Frea stood in silence as Chase looked her over, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. She could feel the mixed emotions dancing off of him, not particularly interested in trying to place all of them. She was sure he was thinking of a lot of things, probably things that had happened in the past, or maybe the problem at hand. She really didn't know, and she wasn't concerned with finding out at the moment.

"I meant to ask you sooner Teach," Chase started. "It's about the Protection Spell you used back in Crocus." He opened his eyes to look at her and she blinked in surprise at him.

_The Protection Spell?_

"You said you altered it to work on everyone, including me, when normally it shouldn't have." He paused, "How in the hell did you manage to alter it? It sounds like a really old Spell..." He trailed away and Frea just gazed at him, face going neutral.

He was right, the Protection Spell, or rather 'Aid Spell' considering she had changed it to fit the situation., that Spell was meant to be used specifically by an Energy Mage, in fact it quite literally meant, 'Divine Protection of the Energy Mage'.

Though... she really hadn't a clue why it was in the Dragon Language... now that she thought it over, it wasn't the only Spell supposedly used by Energy _Mages,_ that was spoken in the Dragon Language, as opposed to English.

Anyway, normally, because the Spell was meant to be used by Energy Mages, a draw back of the Spell was that if one Energy Mage cast it on an area, or a group of people like she herself had done, any Energy Mages within that group would not have been affected by the Spell, they would not have received the boost from it.

Would it really make sense that an Energy Mage can be put under the 'Divine Protection' of something they already were, an Energy Mage?

It was this basic idea that the issue was formed upon, so the Spell should not have worked on Chase, if she had not altered it, and left it be.

She had considered this at the time of course, and had taken the necessary action to alter the Spell enough, so that it would work on Chase. He had been one of the people she really had felt the need to give strength to, having been momentarily scared at the fact that she had felt him die before Time was rewound for one minute.

But at the time, it wasn't necessarily the work of the Spell itself that had given Chase strength. Rather, it had been herself that had given him strength directly.

While she had locked on to all the Energy Signatures of the Wizards within Crocus, she had found his specifically, and channeled her own Magic into him instead of the Land's Power.

With this in mind, she actually hadn't altered the Spell at all, in fact she had just managed to bypass the 'rules' of the Spell at the time. But, she was determined to actually change that Spell, so it would work without having to cheat. Even though she hadn't _completely_ been cheating either, the Spell had helped her to channel her Magic into him a little. Something she had managed to do by forcing the Spell to do as she willed.

"I gave you my Magic, not the Land's." She told him after a moment, and he blinked in shock. "When I said I altered it, I wasn't exactly telling the truth, but it wasn't a lie either." She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "I did manage to bypass the 'rules' of the Spell, in two ways rather than one."

"The first one I skipped, was the one Master Makarov explained. Where instead of giving _my_ Power to everyone, I gave them the Land's Power, excluding you." Chase was listening to her with slightly wide eyes, finding what she was saying more shocking than he had imagined. "Your right, that is an Old Spell, if memory serves me correctly, it was created by the first Energy Mages, thousands and thousands of years ago, before they disappeared."

"But, the second 'rule' I broke, was the one where it should not have worked on you. But, I was able to force the Spell into working, if only for this one time, by channeling my Power into you directly." She looked away at the ground. "Forcing the Spell... Was harder than I thought it would be, but I plan on finding a permanent Solution for it, so that it may work every time." Looking back at him she smiled a little.

"That way, the Spell will be changed permanently." Her smile grew a bit wider as he just stared, looking astonished at what she told him. But she ignored him, and turned away again. "Come on kid, we should head to the Guild Hall." She called behind her.

"I'm not a kid!" He yelled furiously at her, as if her words had snapped him out of his shocked trance. Frea chuckled at the reaction, glad that he had returned to his regular demeanor so quickly after what she had told him.

She heard him begin to walk behind her as they headed away through the trees back toward Magnolia, and she smiled wider upon hearing him grumble moodily under his breath, clearly irritated at the nickname she wouldn't let him live down, _ever._

_You'll always be a kid to me... Chase._

* * *

**Another one is down! Again, I apologize if this was rather boring, its more of a filer chapter, until the real action starts up again.**

**Thanks for reading and Please, follow, fav, and review if you can! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4- Shatter

**Hey guys! I would like to thank all of your for reading, following, faving, and reviewing, it means a lot and I appreciate it!**

**Before you start to read, there here is a question some of you have asked that I thought I ought to address here. Many of you have asked me (review or otherwise) if I will be continuing with the Manga's plot, or if I am going to add my own arc. The answer is; I will be continuing the story along with quite a few of my own arcs, instead of continuing on to the cannon Tarturus Arc. I don't know if this will disappoint any of you, but I have a lot of things planned before I even begin to consider using the Tarturus Arc.**

**Anyway, continue on to reading! I Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Shatter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

_The sound of something shattering broke the still air suddenly. __Everything went black, and the floor fell away from under her feet, and she was sent into a free-fall._

_At least, that's what it felt like. It felt as of the ground had fallen away, like she had been pushed from the edge of a cliff, like a great chasm appeared in the earth and she fell into it. Her stomach lurched, her nerves rose and her heart beat against her chest._

_But she wasn't falling._

_What the hell is going on?!_

_The air seemed to disappear, everything grew cold, before it burned hotter than ever, and the temperature dropped again._

_Wind was blowing in all different directions, like she was stuck in the middle of a tornado, being pushed around by the furious wind. The oxygen was sucked away, everything kept changing rapidly, the air buzzed, it was hard to breath, and she still felt as if she was falling._

_No sounds reached her but the incessant buzzing in the back of her mind. She was starting to panic, unable to figure out what was going on. Everything around her... It..._

_It Shifted!_

* * *

Frea shot up from her sleep, eyes wide and heart racing. Everything, everything she had been feeling in that dream, it wasn't all just the dream.

It was happening, right now. The World's Energy had shifted drastically, more than it had any of the other times. Goosebumps spread up her arms, it was freezing in here, and her breath billowed out in front of her in a haze. She could hear the glass of her window groaning behind the closed curtains, from the force of the wind she could hear blowing outside pushing against it.

The incessant buzzing did not go away as she woke up, she could ear it clearly above the sound of the wind. Nothing felt right, everything felt like it was spinning out of control, though nothing was moving.

The World's Energy was wavering, shifting, moving, spinning rapidly, it was in complete chaos. Frea panted for air as she stayed completely still, it was hard to breath. Her stomach was still lurching, the feeling of falling not leaving even as she woke up.

_What's going on, this isn't right!?_

She stayed still for a moment, waiting for the feelings to go away. But they didn't, the World's Energy didn't return to normal, it just kept shaking and wavering, spinning and shifting.

Moon had woken up immediately when Frea came out of the dream, and she let out a shudder, eyes widening upon realizing how cold it was in the room. "What's going on?" She asked, voice slightly drowned out by the wind outside and the ever relentless buzzing, but Frea didn't answer. "And why in the hell is it so cold in here?"

_This... This isn't right, the World's Energy can't be moving like this... Its wavering too much... Its in chaos..._

"Frea!" Moon snapped, clearly not happy with not getting an answer.

"Everything's wrong..." She managed to breath after a moment. She swung her legs from the bed and stood up, but swayed immediately and placed a hand against the wall for support.

She felt dizzy, everything she was feeling coming from the World's Energy around her was overloading her senses. She took a small step forward, disconcerted because she still felt like she was falling, though the floor was clearly there.

Moon was getting worried, seeing Frea so off balance, and without an apparent reason. Frea scrunched her eyes closed, her stomach staring to lurch and spin in circles along with the World's Energy.

"Fuck..." She hissed under her breath, holding her stomach and leaning against the wall with her shoulder, eyes still closed. _It's getting to me too much... But I can't..._

She took in a deep breath, and did her way to block out the Energy around her, receding her senses as much as she could manage, until she only felt a little woozy and light-headed. She let out a low groan, feeling like this first thing she woke up, had _not_ been what she expected.

"Frea, answer me please. What's wrong?" Moon asked, "You look sort of... Sick, are you alright? I could go get Wendy..."

Frea opened her eyes to see Moon floating in front of her, looking quite worried and Frea shook her head. "Relax Moon, I'm alright now, there's no need to bother Wendy..." She trailed off and looked around the room, eyes narrowing in concentration. "There's something going on, I'm not completely sure what it is." She explained and Moon tilted her head.

"So, you have no idea why its so cold?" She asked, but she looked like she almost fell to the floor when the temperature of the room rose exponentially in seconds, and it could have easily been close to 90 degrees in the room. They exchanged bewildered looks, both of them utterly confused as to what was going on.

"What in the hell...?" Moon breathed and Frea looked toward the window. She sweatdropped a little, a sense of dread falling upon her, when she thought about what was going on outside.

She walked toward the window slowly, still a little unsteady but definitely doing better now that she was blocking all the Energy out as much as she could manage. She didn't like the fact that every step she took, it felt like she was stepping off the edge of a cliff, and her nerves rose every time, until she actually made contact with the floor.

Moon followed her across the room and she reached the window, the temperature having dropped again so it was freezing, and drew away the curtains.

What she saw on the other side made her go still, and sweatdrop even more. No light flooded into the room from the outside, below in the town she could see the lights of homes on.

Dark clouds covered an even darker sky, the moon could be seen between the clouds, full and glowing an unnatural red color. Frea went still and Moon froze too, neither one of them being able to understand what was going on.

"Moon... What time is it?" Frea asked slowly.

"Nine'o'clock.. In the morning..."

* * *

"But this doesn't make any sense!" Moon argued, flying back and forth in the center of the room. "How in the hell is it still night?!"

"I don't understand it any more the you do." Frea answered, pulling on her clothes as fast as she could manage. She was rushing to get ready at this point, there was no doubt in her mind people were starting to panic, she needed to figure out what in the hell was going on, as fast as she could.

She had the feeling that whatever was causing the World's Energy to move and waver like it was now, was something big, so she opted for putting on clothes that were a bit more sensible for fighting, though she wasn't sure she would end up fighting.

Shivers went down her spine as the temperature dropped from boiling to freezing again.

For a moment, she stopped moving all together as she closed her eyes and rocked a little on her feet. She definitely didn't feel good with all the Energy around her moving so much, and her stomach churning with it wasn't helping. Taking a deep breath, she sat on the edge of her bed and began to lace up her combat boots as fast as she could.

She could hear Moon's wings beating rapidly as the Exceed flew back and forth. Frea sweatdropped a little when she realized, Moon was definitely freaking out a little more about all this than she was.

It was understandable she supposed... Moon couldn't feel the World's Energy moving and wavering like Frea could, so she had no idea what it really was like.

It hadn't taken much thought to realize, that the Energy Shift, whatever was causing the World's Energy to spin, move, waver, and fluctuate like it was, it was the reason everything else was so out of order to the normal person. The temperature going in and out, the wind, the lack of morning even.

"But... But... It couldn't have anything to do with... That...?" Moon murmured, her wings stopped beating as the Exceed finally came to a halt. Frea stiffened upon hearing the words and her attention snapped from her boots, to her partner, who was staring at the floor with wide eyes.

"With what?" Frea asked, silence stretching out for a long time, and Moon didn't answer. "Moon!" She snapped, earning the Exceed's attention. Moon looked over with wide eyes, looking to be lost in thought still, but most of all she looked afraid. "Have to do with what?" She said again and Moon looked away.

"Carla... She had a dream..." Moon murmured after awhile. "It was strange, a sun and moon symbol where the moon half swallowed the sun part... And a river of blood..." Frea went deathly still at the words, eyes growing wide and jaw dropping a little. Moon noticed her reaction and quirked an eyebrow, "Frea?"

_That's... That's not possible... Carla, she had the same dream..?!_

There was no way, how could Carla have had the exact dream she had been having since the GMG? It didn't make any sense... Unless, whatever was happening now, was a lot more serious than she originally thought.

She looked away from Moon and hastily laced up her boots, she needed to get moving, there was no telling how bad things would continue to get if she didn't think of a plan and do something. She winced a little when the back of her hand was suddenly sent alight with a stab of pain, and she sweatdropped upon seeing the silver symbol blaze on the back of her hand.

A dragon's head surrounded by a spiral.

_That... That's the Mark I gave Solana..._

"What... Is that...?" Moon whispered, eyes having landed on the symbol as soon as it appeared.

"My Mark..." Frea murmured. "The GateSentry Mark I put on Solana..." She explained, not looking away from the back of her hand. She wasn't exactly sure why it appeared now, but she had the feeling it didn't mean anything good.

Finishing lacing up her boots, she strapped her bag to her back, dropping the Energy Magic book inside, and left her cloak where it was hanging over the chair at her desk.

She stood up, ignoring the dizziness it caused and tied her hair up. Looking to Moon, she fixed the Exceed with a serious look. "We need to hurry, and try to find out what's going on. All of this is only going to continue to get worse if we don't do something." She said firmly and Moon nodded, shivering a little when the temperature dropped yet again.

"Energy Dragon!" Both Moon and Frea jumped slightly when Jynx appeared suddenly, looking a bit frantic. Her appearance stopped them from moving toward the door, Frea looked her way, sweatdropping at seeing Jynx looking so worried.

She had never seen her looking this worried before. The ghost was looking to her with wide eyes, a bead of sweat rolling down her face, and hair a little ruffled. She seemed to have been trying to catch Frea before she headed off.

"Jynx?" Frea murmured.

"There... There was an unexpected complication..." Jynx explained hastily. "With your spell..." She said and Frea stiffened.

"What complication?"

"When you made Sun Dragon's soul into that of a Spirit's, its affected the Energy of the World..." Jynx told her, "I wasn't aware of it at the time, but..." Jynx trailed away, a dark and grim look spreading across her face.

"...Her soul is directly connected to the Sun itself."

Frea went completely still, eyes growing wide as all thoughts fell away from her mind completely. She just stared at Jynx, hardly believing what she had heard.

_That... That couldn't be possible... But... If it was..._

Her heart seemed to stop for a split second, her thoughts coming together again as they clicked into place, and she understood the severity of what Jynx had said.

"... Ah shit!" She hissed and looked at Jynx hopelessly, the ghost nodding once she saw that Frea understood the issue now. She spun around and lunged for the door, "Moon! We have to go!" She ordered, snapping Moon from a frozen state of shock, so the Exceed quickly flew forward and toward the door along with her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jynx melt away into a dark purple haze, and was gone, and she reached for the door handle.

This was worse than she had her thought imaginable, and it all made sense now damn it!

_Why didn't I see this coming earlier?!_

She swung the door open and jumped through it, narrowly avoiding running into Erza, who was just outside in the hallway. "Frea?!" Erza said in surprise,

"No time to talk!" Frea shouted back as she continued running, not breaking stride as she sprinted down the hallway.

"Do you know what's going on?!" Erza called after her, but Frea didn't answer as she and Moon rounded a corner, leaving the ReQuip Mage behind.

"Frea, what's the matter?" Moon asked. Frea narrowed her eyes and kept running, rounding corners and heading toward the front doors, jumping down several stairs at a time as she headed toward the first floor.

This wasn't good, it was really bad. With what Jynx had said, it all made sense now, and she hated herself for not realizing it earlier.

"I sort of know why all this is happening, but I don't know if I can fix it." Frea answered, "But I'm going to need some time to come up with a plan." She risked a glance over her shoulder at Moon. The Exceed was looking at her confused, but she didn't have the time to explain all of it right now. "For now, we need to get to the rest of the Guild."

Moon nodded, and Frea turned her gaze back ahead, the minute she opened the front doors, they were hit with a tremendous amount of wind, Moon was almost knocked away by the force of it. They pushed on, Frea hardly slowing down as she continued to run. She ignored the World's Energy around her as best as she could, it becoming increasingly harder to do so as time progressed, and the chaos of the World's Energy continued to escalate.

Frea clenched her jaw and let out a low growl, "...Damn it all..."

* * *

**Alrighty, here's where the more exciting stuff starts up! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon, but I will try to post another Chapter for my other two ongoing storied first, I've neglected them lately.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please, follow, fav, and review if you can!**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5- Moon's Knowledge

**Chapter 5**

**Moon's Knowledge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

_What the hell am I gonna do?!_

Frea raced through the windy streets, heading toward the center of the town where the Guild Hall stood, a black outline in the dark town. People were beginning to panic, anxious whispers and calls were echoing through the city, though they were muffled by the buzzing. The moon was still high in the sky, though the sun should have come up long ago, and let's not forget the fact that the moon is red, that definitely isn't normal. The temperature was going in and out of burning hot and freezing cold rapidly, that wasn't normal either, neither was the wind.

None of the citizens knew what was going on, hell, she was only half-sure about it herself.

But, they could only feel half of what was going on, they were only experiencing the material changes. Frea could feel the very air, the World's Energy, it was out of synch, it was chaotic.

It was madness.

She let out another low growl at the thought, and ran faster, dodging in and out of the rushing townspeople looking for shelter. By now an icy cold rain had begun to pound down on them, soaking both her and Moon in seconds, but she kept going.

_I need a plan damn it... How am I supposed to fix this..?!_

"Frea!" Moon shouted above the rain and the wind, catching up to her shoulder. "If what Jynx said is true, doesn't that mean that when you changed Solana's soul...?" Moon trailed way and Frea nodded a bit.

"Yeah..." She muttered. "Everything that's happening, all this chaos..." She clenched her jaw and scrunched her eyes closed for a moment. Pure anger was building up inside of her, but it wasn't anger at somebody, or something.

No, she was pissed with herself.

"Its all my damn fault!" She shouted furiously, eyes snapping open. "I somehow managed to screw everything up with my Celestial Key Binding Spell!" Her eyes stayed fixed ahead, the Guild Hall was coming into sight now. "But now I have to find a way to fix it!"

Moon looked away from Frea and sweatdropped, wings beating furiously as she fought to keep herself going, pushing against the wind, and the weight of the water soaking into her clothes and fur, weighing her down.

Frea was mad, she could tell. The Energy Dragon Slayer was literally shaking with anger now, and Moon was a little worried that that anger was going to spill over.

But honestly, how angry could Frea become with herself?

Moon let out a silent sigh and sweatdropped more, Frea had a temper, a big temper, and at this point, Frea wouldn't find it illogical to be utterly furious with herself.

"So... The Balance has been thrown off..." Moon murmured, and Frea stopped dead, eyes growing wide. In front of them, the front doors to the Guild Hall were only a couple feet away. Light flooded out from inside through the window, and they could hear bewildered shouts coming from the inside. Moon stopped too, quirking an eyebrow at her partner.

"What?" Frea murmured, looking Moon's way slowly. Moon blinked a few times,

"Uh... Theoretically, the Balance between the sun and the moon would have been thrown off by your spell," Moon told her slowly. "If what Jynx said is true and Solana's soul is directly connected to the sun, or was;" she added in with narrowed eyes. "Then it would make sense that the Balance could have even tampered with, when you used your Spell."

Frea's eyes narrowed upon hearing the words, and the two of them continued to stand outside, in the pouring rain, in complete silence.

"Balance of the sun and the moon...?" Frea mumbled, and Moon sweatdropped.

"You don't know what I'm talking about do you?" Moon asked and Frea blinked. "Well... I suppose its not really common knowledge... More like an old Legend..." Moon explained slowly, "There's this idea that the sun and the moon are connected spiritually, and that the balance of the world itself depends directly on the balance between the two." She explained. "If one was changed, or altered, wouldn't it make sense that it disrupted the balance between them? And ultimately the balance of the world?"

**Frea POV**

Frea looked away and toward the ground, eyes still wide. She was thoroughly shocked now, she had never heard of anything like that before...

No, what Moon said, it seemed sort of familiar, like she had heard it somewhere before, but she couldn't think of where, and clearly, at the time she had heard it, she hasn't thought much of it so she forgot about it completely.

_So if the moon and sun are connected... That means I affected the moon when I made Solana a Celestial Spirit... And I threw the balance of the world off in the process, that explains the Energy Shifts, and now the total chaos the World's Energy is in now..._

She continued to mull the thoughts over in her head, and make as much sense of them as she could at the moment. Everything was making so much more sense, the more she thought about it... her thoughts clicked together.

Her eyes snapped up from the ground to land on Moon, and she let a toothy smirk appear across her face. She snatched Moon from the air and squeezed the Exceed in a tight hug, "Moon, you are a genius!" She told her happily. Holding Moon out in front of her at arms length she let out a low chuckle, smiling wider so her fangs showed a bit more. Moon was looking astounded, but not without the small faint blush of embarrassment at the praise. "I think I might have an idea on how we could figure out how to fix all of this now, and restore Balance again." She explained, "Where did you learn about all of that?"

"Oh.. Kyo told me about it." Moon answered softly, smiling a little, but looking a bit downcast at the thought of her dead friend none-the-less.

"Well, I thank both you and Kyo, I have a feeling this is really going to help solve things." Frea said earnestly, setting Moon down on her shoulder, she stepped toward the Guild Doors. "How about we get out of this rain first?"

Moon nodded a bit, and Frea pushed the doors open. No one turned their way as they stepped inside, out of the rain and into the light of the room. Everyone had their eyes fixed on each other, or on Master Makarov who was sitting on the bar, eyes narrowed in thought and arms crossed over his chest.

"Why in the hell is it so cold?! Its freaking July damn it!"

"What in the hell happened to the sun?!"

"The moon looks super creepy.."

"This wind is crazy!"

"Gah! Why can't the damn temperature stay still?!"

Everyone was talking about one thing or another, none of them able to comprehend what was going on, or why.

The doors closed behind her as she looked around the hall, trying to spot a head of blonde hair, but she only saw Laxus sitting at the bar, talking with several of the other Mages of the Guild.

_Lucy isn't here yet..._

Frea frowned a little at the realization, she was hoping the Celestial Wizard would be here already, she needed to talk to Solana. She had the feeling that something was terribly wrong with the Dragon Slayer Spirit, if the incessant stinging on the back of her hand, where the GateSentry Mark had appeared didn't tell her that.

"Your looking for Lucy?" Moon asked quietly, and Frea nodded.

"I need to talk with Solana." She explained.

"At this point, I doubt your secret will stay hidden for much longer." Moon pointed out lowly. "Everyone will start to ask questions if you ask to speak with Solana."

"I know..." Frea mumbled, sweatdropping at the thought. Honestly, she hadn't any clue as to why she had wanted to keep the fact that she had caused the 'Magic Anomaly' a secret. These people were her family, she'd trust them with most anything... It was more the feeling that, she sort of didn't want them to know she had that kind of power...

It was stupid, why would that be a problem?

She hadn't a clue, but she was a bit reluctant to make them all aware of what happened while she had been on her Training Mission. Or how she had really come into possession of Solana as a Celestial Key.

Without Lucy here just yet, Frea instead turned her attention to looking for Chase, who she spotted leaning up against a wall on one side of the Guild, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. Slipping in between her Guild-Mates, she easily made her way over to him, just missing Erza as the red-head ran inside a few moments after Frea and Moon had moved away from the front doors.

Chase didn't even seem to register the fact that Frea and Moon were walking toward him, Frea accredited it to the fact that Chase was probably blocking off his senses completely for the time being, so unless he heard them coming, he wouldn't be able to feel them getting nearer.

It was only at this point in time, did the full force of the chaotic Energy of the World hit her again, she had managed to ignore it while she had been rushing to get to the hall, but now she could feel it again, and her stomach stared churning anew.

"Kid." She murmured, causing Chase to open his eyes as she got near.

"Teach," he murmured, taking in her appearance quietly. "Your soaked." He pointed out an she rolled her eyes a bit.

"No shit." She muttered, not at all in the mood to deal with stupid comments like that, time was of the essence here.

Chase sighed, stepping away from the wall and rubbing the back of his neck. "Well then," he mumbled. "I can see all this... Madness with the World's Energy is getting to you." He fixed her with a rather clam stare, one she returned with a neutral look on her face. "Otherwise you wouldn't have been so quick to growl at me." He explained, crossing his arms over his chest again.

"Yeah well... Your the lucky one who can block off your Senses completely." She pointed out and he nodded.

"True." He murmured. "So, got any idea what's going on? If things keep going the way they are, things are going to get worse, and eventually, it might end up affecting other forms of Energy." Chase said lowly, voice slightly muffled by the talking around the hall, and the buzzing in the back of her head.

Frea frowned a bit and sweatdropped, the reaction not going unnoticed by Chase, who tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah... I know what's going on more or less..." She muttered lowly. "I screwed everything up, and managed to affect the sun, and the Balance of the World."

Chase simply stared for a moment, blinking a few times as he processed what she said. Moon glanced sideways at Frea, not missing how the Energy Dragon Slayer had deliberately left out how she had _managed_ to mess things up.

"Now how in the hell did you manage that?" Chase asked, and Frea sweatdropped a bit more. Before she was given a chance to answer, and loud shout silenced everyone within the hall.

"BRATS!"

All eyes turned to Master as he stood up on the stage now, arms crossed behind his back and expression serious.

"What's going on, Gramps?"

"Everything's all weird!"

"Why is the moon still up?"

Various questions were thrown out across the hall all at once, so it was impossible to discern who had said them. Wendy stepped up to the front of the crowd, arms pulled to her chest, eyes wide and looking very worried.

"The air is all wrong, it doesn't feel right." She told the old man in a small voice, "It's not acting naturally..."

Her voice was cut off when a huge boom of thunder rolled over the town suddenly, the effect of a flash of lightning so large, they could see it illuminate the dark outside through the windows. Most everyone jumped at the sudden noise, and PantherLily's reaction was immediate, as he jumped high and smashed into a few people, trembling.

Lily, had been standing nearby with Gajeel, and the last person he knocked into was Frea, who looked down at him with sympathy, and Moon quirked an eyebrow, quietly stepping from Frea's shoulder, to stand next to the trembling Exceed, hiding underneath the bench pushed up against the wall behind Frea and Chase.

Frea momentarily looked to Moon and Lily, before looking back at Master, arms crossed over her chest and expression serious. A few more booms echoed over the hall from the thunder in the storm, before Master had a chance to start speaking.

Frea was faintly aware of Lily trembling even more as a result of the lightning. Her eyes switched to Laxus momentarily, when she saw him stiffen at the thunder, and glance toward the window, looking somewhere between serious, and confused.

Frea narrowed her eyes, _so... He can tell that Lightning outside isn't normal..._

"I'm aware that things are serious." Master began, causing Frea to look back at the old man, "But it is with regret, that I tell you I do not know what is causing all of this." His eyes closed for a moment, and Frea sighed silently, taking a step forward, intending on speaking up, and explaining what was going on, though she was terribly reluctant to.

"Guys!"

**Moon POV**

Moon flinched a little when the booming thunder echoed over the hall, and her eyes immediately landed on Lily, who almost jumped out of his fur at the sound.

With more speed than she had ever seen Lily have, the tom-cat ended up bumping into a few people, Frea included, before he came to a stop, under the bench pushed up against the wall behind her.

She looked his way in utter surprise, never seeing him act like that before, and she saw Gajeel shake his head a little at his partner, but not looking angry or annoyed, actually, Gajeel looked sympathetic. Which, was a new look Moon had seen from the Iron Dragon Slayer so far.

She jumped from Frea's shoulder lightly, and walked toward where Lily was. He was trembling, wide ayes and sweatdropping, looking absolutely terrified. Moon tilted her head, and her eyes grew wider when Lily jumped at every sound of thunder to reach the Hall.

"Your... Afraid of thunder and lightning..?" She murmured, realizing why he was acting so scared suddenly.

"O-of course not..!" Lily stammered, though Moon could tell he was clearly lying.

"Its ok if you are." She murmured, "Everyone is afraid of something." She explained and for a brief moment, he stopped shaking, looking at her with wide eyes, but another crack of thunder sounded again, and he jumped, hitting the under side of the bench with his head. Moon gave him a sympathetic smile, as he held his head in his paws, wincing. She placed a paw on his shoulder, "Relax, ok?" He nodded a little, trying to calm down and he stopped shaking so much.

Her eyes switched from Lily to Frea, when she noticed her Partner take a step forward, looking intent on speaking. But before Frea could say anything, she was interrupted by the doors being thrown open, and a loud shout was sent out over the hall, by someone Moon did not recognize.

"Guys!"

* * *

**Hey Guys! Long time since I've uploaded, sort of, sorry for the wait!**

**Please, follow, fav and review if you can! Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6- Team Of Six

**Chapter 6**

**Team of Six**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

_Loke?!_

Frea stiffened the minute she heard the voice, and her eyes darted to the doors to see a drenched Loke and Lucy panting in the doorway, eyes wide and looking serious.

_He's here? Ah shit! I was right, something must be wrong with Solana!_

As if to prove her suspicions, the GateSentry Mark blazing on the back of her hand, suddenly flared up with an unbelievable amount of pain, and she had to bite down on her tongue to keep herself from hissing.

"Loke?" Gray asked. "What's wrong man?" The Ice-Wizard was immediately tense, not liking to see his long time friend looking so worried.

"Luce!" Natsu was stepping toward the pair along with Gray in an instant.

"The lightning hit a lot of the buildings in town!" Lucy exclaimed, "The rain can't seem to put the fires out!"

"And the ocean has started to flood over the houses down by the water." Loke explained quickly, "People are getting trapped in both the flames, and the flooding."

Master was immediately reacting, "Brats!" He called their attention back to him. "We must help the townspeople immediately! Everyone spread out across the city and help wherever you can, but be careful yourselves, these are dangerous situations, I don't want any of you hurt." He ordered and the people in the hall nodded stiffly.

"You got it Gramps!"

"I'll eat all of that fire up!"

"Juvia will try to stop the water from flooding any more."

"I'll heal any injuries."

"We'll help all the towns people!"

"Yeah!"

Master nodded and almost instantly, most everyone had rushed from the hall. Frea stood still, her eyes scrunched shut, she didn't register anything else for a few moments, she would love to be able to focus on what was going on inside the hall, but everything had changed in seconds suddenly, and it was hard to focus on anything.

Her head was spinning again, her stomach churning and her head pounding. She felt dizzy, like the world was spinning around her, and in a way it was. Despite all her efforts to block out as much as the World's Energy as she possibly could, she was failing miserably as the issue continued to become worse, and the World's Energy was plunging into chaos more and more.

But it wasn't just that, the GateSentry mark on the back of her hand was sending more and more pain through her, the silver light of the mark glowing brighter. She couldn't think, could hardly move, and she placed the hand without the GateSentry mark against her head.

She started to slowly sink toward the floor, until she was sitting with her legs on either side of her, jaw clenched, eyes still closed, and her hand moved from holding her head, to grabbing her other hand when the stinging pain on the back of it increased ten-fold.

For a few moments, everything else was gone, there was nothing. Just the buzzing in her head growing louder and louder until she could hardly stand it anymore.

_Son... Son of a bitch...!_

"Frea!"

The harsh voice snapped her from the sort of painful and confused daze she had slipped into for a few moments, and she slowly opened her eyes to see several people in front of her, looking extremely worried.

Chase was crouching in front of her, looking at her with a serious face, more serious than she had ever seen him before. She realized it was his voice that had snapped her from the daze, simply because he never called her by her name anymore.

The others surrounding her and gazing at her in shock and worry, from her position of sitting on the floor, were Moon, Lucy, Master, and Loke. These five alone had stayed in the Guild Hall after everyone had rushed from it to help the townspeople. Even Lily, who had been terrified and hiding under the bench behind her, seemed to have pushed through his fears, and joined in helping along with the rest of the Guild.

Her thoughts slowly came back together as she did her best to recompose herself as best as she could, and she blocked off her senses a little more. It helped to slow the tide of jumbled and horrible effects of the World's Energy shifting, but it did nothing to stop the churning in her stomach, or the pounding of her head.

And the stabs of pain in the back of her hand, did not go away either.

A series of booms of thunder echoed over the hall.

**No One POV**

"Good now?" Chase asked lowly, knowing almost exactly why she had drifted away for a moment. He really was lucky not to be feeling any of this right now, he was really lucky he could block off his senses completely.

What Frea wouldn't do, to be able to do just that right now.

"I... Guess..." Frea muttered, closing her eyes for a moment and sweatdropping. She opened her eyes and looked directly at Loke, "There's something wrong with Solana, isn't there?" She asked him lowly and he nodded a little.

"That could be the understatement of the year..." He mumbled. Frea winced when a particularly large stab of pain went through the back of her hand, "Whatever in particular happened after your spell, its causing her to fade." He added lowly, looking quite worried, not just about Solana, but at the fact that he had never seen a GateSentry so affected by a Spirit they had created like this, even of Frea really wasn't a 'true' GateSentry, but even worse, it was Frea suffering for it, and he didn't like it.

They were Guild-Mates, but it was Frea in particular he had become quite good friends with in his years stuck in the Human World. She had immediately been able to tell he was a Spirit instead of a human, and she was the one person he had actually explained the entire story to before Lucy. Frea hadn't liked the situation he was in, he knew she had wanted to help him but couldn't. But, he had shared more than a few things about himself and the Spirit World with her in the few years they had been friends, and surprisingly, he hadn't been reluctant to talk about it with her at the time. Frea would always silently listen to what he had to say, and he was momentarily reminded of the fact that she seemed to be always willing to listen to whatever people had to say. It was one of the better qualities about her, the willingness to listen, and the knack she had for understanding people in several different situations.

Frea's eyes scrunched closed for a moment, and her body tensed up. Everyone had noticed the mark blazing up on the back of her hand by now, and it was clearly causing her pain.

"Teach, I for one, am very confused." Chase pointed out lowly, causing Frea to look his way. He was gazing at her steadily, face neutral, but he was clearly not delighted with the fact that she was in pain, and he didn't know why.

Frea sighed, her eyes falling to the floor for a moment. "Sorry about that..." She mumbled, and looked up again, she looked to him for a split second, before switching her gaze to Lucy, and finally landing on Master. "I suppose your probably pretty confused too, right Master?" She asked.

Master Makarov looked her over for a few moments before letting out a sigh of his own, "I know some of the details." He explained, earning a shocked look from Moon, Loke and Frea alike.

"You... Know about...?" Frea murmured and he nodded at her.

"I had a hunch when I saw the Magic in the sky a few nights into the Grand Magic Games." Master told her, "I've known you for so long, it would seem I would know your Magic almost anywhere." He explained. "Although, Jynx did fill in a few of the missing details for me."

Frea blinked a few times, sweatdropping. She had never considered the idea that Master might know that she had been the one to cause the 'Magic Anomaly', and she had never considered the idea that Jynx would tell him either.

"Loke explained everything to me on the way here." Lucy spoke up suddenly, hands clasped in front of her and Frea glanced her way. She had no trouble in knowing how Lucy was feeling about all of this, the blonde was shocked, surprised, awed a little... And scared. Not just for the world, but for Solana too she had to guess.

"... I knew it..." Chase sighed and Frea looked to him. He was sweatdropping with his eyes closed, not looking particularly bothered by the information he had just learned. "So, your telling me that Solana... She was human up until a few weeks ago?" He asked, and Frea managed a small smile, impressed he had put it all together in such a short amount of time.

"Yes." She answered. "But unfortunately, I wasn't aware of the fact that her soul, is directly connected to the sun." She explained, looking to all of them.

"So converting her human soul into a Spirit's soul messed things up?" Loke asked, and Frea nodded at him.

"According to Moon here," Frea continued on, flicking her head at said Exceed. "There's some sort of connection between the sun and the moon, and the balance between the two affect the world." Frea sighed, "By messing with things... I destroyed the balance between the two and that's why the world is falling into chaos."

They all nodded at her, finding the explanation believable.

"So what are we going to do, to restore the Balance?" Lucy asked. Frea fixed her with a neutral stare, she had already come to the conclusion of what she intended to do, to try and fix everything, but she needed to think it through one last time before she suggested it.

Chase looked Frea up and down slowly, his mind was filled with many questions, but he wasn't about to start pounding Frea with them right now. They had bigger things to worry about than answering his questions.

Though, he understood most of what was going on. He had always been aware that it was Frea's Magic that had spread out over Fiore that night, he had always known it, but up until recently, he had a hard time believing she had that much power. What pushed the idea for him, was what she did during the fight with the Dragons. She had proven she was powerful, she had used several different Spells that were nowhere easy to use, Spells that would drain any normal wizard as soon as they were used.

But not Frea

At this point, she was doing so many amazing and unbelievable things... He didn't have any problem in believing that it had been her to cause the Magic Anomaly now.

One thing he found the most amazing, was how strong she had seemed to grow during those short three months before the Grand Magic Games. How could anyone have gotten that strong in such a short amount of time?

Now he had pretty much put together that the Key that Frea had brought back with her, didn't exist until two days before, at the time. And he was fairly certain that whatever sort of Spell the Magic Anomaly had been, had turned a once human Solana, into a Celestial Spirit. Though why she had done so, and how, he would have to ask later.

The thing he believed the most, was the idea that there was some sort of balance between the sun and the moon, and that that balance, was directly related to the balance of the world. Being an Energy Mage, who could feel the Energy of almost every living thing within the world, and having the knowledge of how different Energies reacted with one another, it wasn't hard to consider the idea that huge things such as the moon and the sun, could hold some sort of power over everything.

The sun and the moon are two of the most constant things in the world. They've always been there, they are two sides of the same coin in old stories, so why couldn't they be in control of the Balance?

But what was the point of having a human, who could easily be killed, why would a human's soul be connected to the sun?

He narrowed his eyes at Frea, "You think there's someone like Solana." He murmured, causing everyone to look his way. "Someone else who's soul is connected to the moon...?" He asked slowly and Frea nodded.

"Honestly, its the only thing I can think of." She told them lowly, her eyes switching to Lucy, "I need to talk to Solana, she may have an idea of who it is, whose soul is connected to the moon." She explained and Lucy nodded slowly.

"Alright..." The blonde backed up a bit, and placed a hand on her keys, pulling the orange tinted one off.

Frea took a deep breath, and Chase held out a hand for her as he stood up, which she gratefully took and he pulled her to her feet easily. Her head started to swim again the moment she stood up, and she blinked a few times to try and get rid of the feeling.

"Open; Gate of the Sun Dragon!" Lucy swiped the key to the side, "Solana!"

Flickering orange and yellow light appeared before their small group, as Solana appeared, Frea stiffened when the red-head almost immediately fell over.

Loke was faster than all of them, and he was the first to steady Solana, letting her lean against him until he was able to ease her down into the bench in which Lily had been previously hiding under. The red-head's body was thin, and almost see through as her entire being kept fading in and out. Similar to Frea, the Mark on the back of Solana's hand was blazing with orange light. Loke remained by the bench, one hand resting on Solona's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked anxiously. Her eyes were wide, this looked almost exactly like what had been happening with Loke, before she had been able to save him.

"... Not really, no..." Solana replied quietly, in a small voice. Frea was stunned, this was getting worse, and she didn't like the fact that Solana was suffering for this now. This had been her fault, and she was going to fix it, even if it killed her.

"... Was there... Something you needed...?" Solana asked slowly, looking up toward Frea with half-closed eyes. She looked utterly exhausted.

"Do you know, who it is that has a soul connected to the moon?" Frea asked. "If there is one.." She put in as an after-thought.

"... Ah right, sorry about all of this... If I had known about it before... I would have tried to warn you..." Solana mumbled. Everyone stiffened at the words, eyes growing wide.

"You... You didn't know your soul was connected to the sun...?" Moon asked in disbelief.

Solana shook her head, "No... I figured it out only a bit ago actually... Regularly, Cosmic Souls... such as myself.." She added, with a look at Moon.

_So Solana's soul was _still_ connected to the sun then..? Even just a little..?_

"... We don't know about the connection to the sun or the moon until we die..." Solana bit her lip, she clearly seemed to be in a lot of pain and her body was continually fading little by little, and Frea was becoming increasingly agitated with it. She didn't even register the burning on the back of her hand anymore, she only cared that Solana was paying for it now.

"So how did you figure it out?" Chase asked her.

"... It just came to me, not to long ago." Solana mumbled. "All this information just... Popped up in my head..."

"Then, you would know if there is a..." Moon trailed off, "... A 'Cosmic Soul'? For the moon, then?" She asked.

"... There are always two Cosmic Souls, one person is naturally born with a connection to either the sun or the moon... And once that person dies, someone else replaces them immediately, in an endless cycle..." Solana explained. "... The purpose of the sun and the moon having a connection to a human, is to keep a connection between the sun and moon themselves; which remain in their Cosmic positions, and the world itself; where they cannot physically go..." Her green eyes closed and her head hung a little. "... Its all to keep balance... Between everything..."

Frea and Moon exchanged quick glances, Moon had been right, and Frea was glad her new Partner was seemed to be so intuitive of the things she had little knowledge about. Moon's fighting power may not be top notch, but she was definitely smart.

"... There is another Cosmic Soul who is connected to the moon." Solana told them, but her eyes narrowed. "... I don't know who it is."

They all sweatdropped at the news, they had been relying on the hope that Solana may know who the Cosmic Soul for the moon was, so they could try to fix everything. Frea cursed inwardly, this wasn't what she had been hoping to hear.

"Child," Master Makarov spoke up, causing all eyes to turn to him. Solana looked toward him slowly, seemingly slightly surprised to have heard him call her 'Child', she didn't even know him. "Your Magic, it's Sun Dragon Slaying Magic isn't it?" He asked and Solana nodded.

"Yes." She replied softly. Frea tilted her head slightly, not exactly sure where he was headed with the question.

"Would it perhaps make sense, to assume that whoever the Cosmic Soul for the moon is, that they would use some sort of Magic related to the moon?" He asked. Everyone's eyes widened at the question, and Solana nodded again.

"Your right." She told him. "From what I know, everyone who has been a Cosmic Soul in the history of the world, they have all had Magic related to the Cosmic Power they represent."

"Does anyone know someone who can use... moon related magic then?" Moon asked allowed. All of them slowly shook their heads.

"It could really be anyone... Even someone in some other country." Lucy sighed. Frea bit her lip, she honestly couldn't think of anyone she knew of, who used any sort of Magic related to the moon in anyway...

Her eyes grew wide, and so did Chase's as they both went deathly still. They had come tithe realization in the same instant,

When they had searched Fiore together before, by combing their senses and searching farther than they could alone, they had found _something!_

They had been unable to get a good picture of it, and all they knew was that it had been powerful, something they had never felt before... _And it was ancient!_

"That had to have been it!" Frea murmured.

"No doubt, its the only thing that makes sense!" Chase agreed.

Everyone else tilted their heads, looking back and forth between the two as if they had lost their minds.

"We have to find it again!" They both said at once, eyes narrowed as looking more determine than ever. Neither of them even cared about the fact, that if they were to use their Magic like they had that day, again, right now, they might overload themselves with the World's Energy spinning around them.

In order to search as far as they would need to, they would have to stop blocking off their senses completely, or stop limiting her range in Frea's case. That could cause several issues with how all the Energy around them was right now, but they didn't have a choice and they knew it.

"Find what?" Everybody else echoed.

"We combined our Magic to cast our senses out farther a few days ago." Frea explained. "We were looking for whatever was causing the World's Energy to shift, as its been doing since before the GMG."

"Before the Shift ended, we caught on to something we didn't recognize, and it was only there for such a short amount of time, we weren't able to get a good picture of what it was." Chase took over. "It was powerful, and definitely a sort of Magic we've never felt before."

"And it felt ancient." Frea continued. "Solana, your Magic doesn't feel ancient to me, because I'm used to the feeling of it. Its Dragon Slaying Magic, and that in itself is ancient already, so it didn't occur to me that that wasn't the only reason your Magic feels so old."

Everyone's eyes grew wide once they realized where the two were going with this, and a small spark of hope flared up inside of them.

"Your saying that if your able to lock into this Energy Signature again..." Moon murmured.

"You may be able to locate the other Cosmic Soul?" Lucy asked. Both of them nodded, and everyone suddenly looked determined and slightly excited.

"... How do you intend to fix the balance, even if you do find the other Cosmic Soul..?" Solana asked quietly, Frea turned a determined smile on her and clenched a fist in front of her.

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out." She promised. "I caused this mess, I'm sure as hell going to fix it." Solana gazed up at her with wide eyes, she looked so confident...

Solana had become really close with the Energy Dragon Slayer when they had been together for three months. Frea had always been calm and collected, but she knew how confident she was, Frea hardly ever backed away from the idea of a fight, and even now, with the Balance of the world at stake, she was able to remain so calm, look so confident and strong... Solana smiled softly, she had never met anyone like Frea before. If there was anyone who could figure out how to fix this, it was going to be the Energy Dragon Slayer.

"I'm sorry I dragged everyone into this." Frea told them, looking to each one.

"Don't be!" Lucy exclaimed. "We wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Without you, I'd be dead." Solana smiled.

"And so would I, if you hadn't sent Solana to help me in the GMG, even the fight with the Dragons." Lucy smirked.

"You were bound to do something stupid eventually Teach." Chase chuckled, "But this is just how you are, and you wouldn't be you, any other way." He smirked and Moon nodded in agreement, with her own smirk.

"We're with you Frea, whatever may happen." Loke spoke up, smiling.

Frea blinked a few times, surprised to hear all of them say anything like that. She smiled a little more, "Thanks." She murmured.

"I have full faith that all of you will be able to fix things." Master told them, smiling slightly as he looked over them all. For a brief moment, his eyes lingered on Frea for a little longer. "And I do not doubt, that before long all of this will be mended. After all, all of you brats are stubborn, you won't rest until the end of this." He chuckled.

"Hell yeah!"

"Then I wish you good luck."

Frea and Chase looked to each other and everyone stepped back, as the two of them pressed their hands together, and closed their eyes. "Looks like you'll have a chance to use that new technique, kid." Frea murmured.

"Suppose so... When did you find out about it?" He asked.

"The minute you perfected it." She replied and he smiled a little, letting out a silent sigh.

_Of course she did..._

The minute they stopped blocking their senses, they were hit with the full force of the World's Energy, but they ignored it. Silver and Light Blue streams of Magic began to spiral around them rapidly, causing the interior of the hall to glow with the light given off.

"Energy Sense!"

* * *

**Hey! I updated pretty fast this time! I hope you enjoyt this chapter, I've been trying to write more, but everytime i do... i just dont like the way they come out. I'll try to post pretty soon, but we'll see.**

**Please, follow, fav, and review if you can! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7- Trail

**Chapter 7**

**Trail**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

Their senses cast out rapidly, trying to lock on to that one Energy Signature they had felt for no more than a few seconds before. They had no doubt they would be able to recognize it when they found it, it didn't feel like anything they had ever come across before.

The only worry either of them could even consider right now was, just how far was this Cosmic Soul for the moon going to be? It could be so far, they may never reach this person in time, before everything truly fell into chaos.

They sweatdropped when their senses cast out well past Magnolia, and they still had not found what they were looking for.

Both Frea and Chase tensed up considerably, doing this, with the World's Energy so chaotic, was quickly taking its toll. Frea was feeling lightheaded now, and she was forcing herself to keep from shaking. Her stomach was doing summer-salts, and her head was starting to pound, now that the force and spinning madness of the World's out of control Energy was hitting her, without the slight cushion of blocking her senses off partly.

Chase was starting to feel worse as he stood there too, though he had been previously spared from all of the effects of the chaos in the Energy, because he was lucky enough to be able to block his senses off completely. His head was hurting a little, and he was becoming a little dizzy, but how he was feeling now, was nowhere near as close to how Frea was quite yet.

Far beyond Magnolia, even the few neighboring towns and cities, they finally found it.

It was just as it had been before, powerful, immense, and it felt like ancient Magic. It was eerily similar to Solana's Magic, despite the obvious differences. Solana's Energy Signature was orange and yellow in color, and it felt warm, and a little wild, a lot like Natsu's Energy Signature.

The one they had locked on to, it was both dark blue, and white in color, mixing it together so it was almost a pale blue. The nature of this Energy Signature, was inherently calm and serene... But at the moment, it was blazing and wavering out of control, nothing like its normal self.

They didn't have to have seen this Energy Signature before to know how it usually felt, or acted like. It was a sort of imprint that would never wash away, no matter the situation, or the behavior of the person belonging to the Energy Signature. It was because it was clear this particular Energy Signature was not acting as it normally would, they could safely assume that the tipped Balance between the sun and the moon, was affecting this certain Cosmic Soul, in a much different way, then it was Solana.

They didn't dare breath as they stayed locked on to it, doing their best to ignore everything else around them. Now, was the time for Chase to use the new Technique he had created not too long ago.

Frea had become aware that Chase had started to create a technique of his own, one that would prove to probably be one of the more useful moves either of them knew, or had come up with.

Far as she could tell, he had come up with a way to maintain a lock on an Energy Signature, and reveal a path, or trail that lead directly to it. She hadn't tried to figure out just exactly how he had managed this, and she didn't plan to. This was something Chase was going to prove to be very good at, and she had a feeling, this was something she would probably never grasp.

_"May I find my target,_

_That I will keep within my sight,_

_The Energy Signature in which I search for._

_Reveal to me,_

_The trail of those in which I pursue,_

_To follow in shadow or light,_

_In whatever conditions that arise, _

_Appear to me now,_

_And show me the way..."_

Chase began to murmur the words lowly, and Frea listened to every one slowly. His Magic was beginning to blaze up brighter than her own, and she was able to form the mental image, of Chase's Magic slowly wrapping around the Energy Signature of what they were searching for.

_"Energy Lock: Trail Seeker!"_ He finished firmly, and in an instant both their eyes snapped open at once.

Chase's eyes were full pale blue orbs of light for a split second, and everyone stared in shock to see a stream of his pale blue Magic flash over the ground and out the front doors of the Hall, for a split second.

Frea swept her eyes over the Magic before it disappeared, and her hands fell away from Chase's. She looked at him and smiled, this new Spell of his, it was ingenious really.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"The trail of the Energy Signature we're looking for." Chase answered, glancing her way. "I can see it, and it'll lead us straight to whoever we're looking for."

Everyone smiled a little in admiration, even to everyone who wasn't an Energy Mage, what Chase had done, was actually really impressive, by doing this, it could speed things up exponentially.

"Impressive." Master smiled and Chase smiled a bit back.

Solana leaned toward Fea with a smirk on her face, "You were clearly a better teacher to him then you let me believe." The red-head told Frea lowly, well away from Chase's ears. For a brief moment, she didn't seem to be in so much pain now that her attention had turned to Chase's Spell. "He seemed to have turned out to be a great Mage!" She smiled clearly impressed with both Chase, and Frea herself. Frea smiled back, nodding a little.

Loke glanced down at the two, from where he was standing close to Solana. He found himself agreeing with the Sun Dragon Slayer, he himself would have never pegged Frea to be the teaching type. But he had spoken with Chase on a few occasions, and though he had never seen the young man in action, it was clear that he was easily one of the stronger Mages around. Frea must have been a pretty good teacher, from his understanding, Energy Magic was not easy to learn, therefore it was safe to assume that it was no easier to teach.

"Thanks Old Man." Chase murmured, before glancing to Frea, causing her to look from Solana, to him. "Problem is, how are we supposed to get there?"

Frea gave him a toothy smirk and placed her hands on her hips, looking a little too confident in that moment, that everyone sweatdropped.

"Just leave that to me!"

* * *

"You might want to slow down!" Moon shouted, holding on for dear life to the frame of the MagicMobile. "Your gonna end up draining yourself!"

They were traveling along at an unreal rate, Frea sat at the front of the car, holding on tightly to the steering mechanism of the vehicle, the wrist-band connected securely to her arm, pumping her Magic into the machine to give it life.

"Don't worry about that, I'll be fine!" Frea told her, eyes trained ahead as she kept her attention on the land.

"She's just a crazy as Erza..." Lucy whimpered from the inside, her voice floating out through the open window, which Moon was poking her was out of, to talk to Frea.

"You'd think I would be use to this by now..." Loke murmured.

"This is the first time I've seen her this..." Solana answered, smiling despite the obvious pain she was in. "... Reckless." She smiled nervously, she didn't have a better word for it.

Everyone besides Frea and Chase, were inside the MagicMobile, relying on both the Energy Mages to get them where they needed to go. What Solana said was sort of true, Frea was always rather collected and calm, she never really acted rashly or erratically, this was the first time in a very long time, anyone had ever seen her rushing so much.

"Even you can't keep this pace up forever Teach." Chase murmured, bracing himself as they turned sharply. Rocky and uneven land was streaming past them, they were well past Magnolia now. The rain was continually pounding down on them, but neither Frea not Chase seemed to register the fact that they were soaked.

"We have to get there as fast as we can." Frea answered. "I'm sorry the rides so rough." She called back to the four in the car, more directing her words toward Solana than anyone else. Frea was well aware of the fact that this ride was putting Solana in more pain, at being jolted around so much. She wouldn't want to put the Sun Spirit through this normally, but they didn't have a choice. She didn't want to risk having Lucy send Solana back to the Spirit World, until they had mended the Balance.

"Its fine."

Frea pushed on faster, she could feel her strength draining with the continued use of the MagicMobile, but honestly she couldn't care less. Thanks to Chase, they had a direct line to who they were looking for.

Before they had left, Chase had channeled his Magic into Frea around her eyes, so she was able to see the Trail, as he could. They were getting closer, and they had only been traveling for maybe an hour or so. It was only because they were going so fast, and the fact that they could see exactly where they were headed, that they had gotten this far in such a short amount of time.

They were quite literally, out in the middle of nowhere. No towns could be seen for miles on end, only rocky, and muddy terrain on either side.

Frea narrowed her eyes, it was a little hard to see a lot through the thick sheet of rain pounding down on them. The clouds had successfully blocked out the eerily red moon above, so everything had been cast into deep shadow. The glowing blue trail she was following was the only clear thing she could make out. She still didn't like the fact that she had managed to drag so many people into this, despite their assurances that they didn't mind. She could still see Natsu's face when their small group had rushed through the town on the MagicMobile, along with everyone else's faces who had seen them.

They hadn't any time to explain where they were going or why, and honestly, she wasn't looking forward to explaining it when they made their way back.

But then, she was still trying to wrap her head around what Master had said, right before she had left the hall.

* * *

_"Frea."_

_Frea came to a halt when she heard Master Makarov call her back, just as she had been about to follow everyone else out of the hall. She paused in the doorway and turned back toward him, slightly confused as to why he had spoken up now._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Please, be careful." He murmured, "I know that it was never your intention to cause any of this, and I wish for you to know that no one will think differently of you for it." He closed his eyes for a moment, and she heard him let out a low sigh._

_He clearly wanted to say something else, but he seemed to feel it may not be the best time._

_"You have many trials ahead of you." He told her, his eyes opened to rest on her once more. "But I have no doubt, that you will find a way to overcome them all." A small smile appeared across his face, "Good luck."_

* * *

She didn't know why, but his attitude when he had said that... She didn't like it. There was definitely something he hadn't been telling her.

_But what?_

Her head snapped up a little at the sound of something cracking. At first she assumed it was the same noise she had heard in her dream earlier that morning, but this was different. It was more gravelly then before, and her heart dropped when she realized what it was.

Ahead of them, through the gloom of the rain, the ground had split open suddenly, to reveal a large chasm that dropped down for who knows how long.

And they were headed straight for it.

"Oh shit!" She growled. Chase was frowning, they both knew they were going way to fast, to be able to stop in time.

"You guys better hold on." Chase leaned back and told the people inside, his eyes not leaving the gaping hole before them. Moon poked her head out again,

"Why?" She asked, but her eyes went wide upon seeing the hole they were headed for. "We're gonna die..." She whimpered.

"No we're not!" Frea growled, pumping her Magic Power into the armband faster. They sped up exponentially, and the ground started to shake violently as they neared the chasm.

The wheels of the MagicMobile left the ground, and they were propelled over the gap, to land roughly on the other side. Frea strained to keep the vehicle straight as they hit the ground on the other side, as it tilted and swerved dangerously for awhile, before it slowed down and straightened out again.

"Frea... I hate you..." Moon muttered, looking dazed. Frea let out a sigh,

"Your allowed to..." She mumbled. The earth was still shaking a they continued forward at a relatively slower speed. She sweatdropped, things were starting to get worse, it wasn't only the sun disappearing, the storms, the wind and the flooding now, earthquakes were starting up.

The MagicMobile faltered a little in its course, when her vision started to blur, and she shook her head furiously to get rid of the haze. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Chase give her a worried glance, but he didn't say a thing for awhile.

"Teach," Chase murmured, gaining her attention. "Why did you turn Solana into a Celestial Key?" He asked quietly, keeping his voice low so Solana wouldn't hear. It was useless though, Solana had heightened hearing, and Frea didn't doubt that the red-head would have heard the question.

"She would have died if I hadn't." She murmured in reply. "I spent that entire three months with her. She was my intended target for the job I took, but when I found her, she explained that a Dark Guild was after her, and they had a mole inside the Council. That mole was pinning the council against her, so she was fighting against both a Dark Guild, and the Council at once." She let out a low sigh, "All of Fairy Tail has had trouble with Dark Guild's before, but I've also had trouble with the Council... For most of my life."

"I decided to help her, and when we began the fight with the Dark Guild that had been after her, the Guild Master hurt Solana pretty badly." Chase narrowed his eyes at the explanation. "That scar on her chest, is where she got hit."

Frea broke off for a moment as lightning pierced through the clouds, and a booming roll of thunder echoed after.

"I was going to use Morana Drearand to heal her, but Jynx stopped me."

"How did she-?" Chase asked.

"The Limiter Seal." Frea answered simply. "She limited my Magic completely, so I was unable to use it to heal Solana." She couldn't help but feel that flare of anger toward Jynx rise up in the pit of her stomach at the memory. Even if Jynx had been trying to protect her, she was still angry with the idea that the ghost girl had been willing to put Solana's Life at risk for her.

Chase seemed to notice her sudden anger, and sighed silently. "You know she only did that to spare you from straining yourself." He put in slowly and she growled a little.

"I. Know." She hissed through gritted teeth, and Chase dropped the subject. "... After Jynx stopped me, the most unexpected person showed up."

**No One POV**

Chase's head tilted a little, hardly able to guess who she was talking about. "Who?"

"The Celestial Spirit King." She answered simply, remaining oblivious to the astounded expression he was wearing after she had said the name.

"...w-what..?!" He whispered, ".. Now way! Nobody but Spirits ever see the Celestial Spirit King!" He told her and she shook her head.

"Wrong." She murmured. "Lucy has seen him twice, and Levy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Natsu, Gray and Erza have met him as well." She smiled a little and Chase just stared, dumbfounded.

"How did you know about that?" Loke asked, glancing out of the window behind them, with Lucy and Moon squished in beside him.

"I know a lot more than you guys think I do." She answered vaguely, giving no other explanation.

They all exchanged glanced with one another, this wasn't the first time Frea had said that exact same phrase. Loke and Lucy stuck their heads back inside, and Moon just rest her chin on the bottom of the window.

"... To continue, Solana was stamped as a possible soul to be turned into a Celestial Spirit when she was younger." Frea continued on. ".. Now that I think about it, I think Jynx was the one who chose Solana as a possibility." She added in as an after-thought.

"In order to become a Celestial Spirit though, she had to find a GateSentry, someone who had been given the power to alter a human's soul, and create Celestial Gates as well as Keys, by the Celestial Spirit King himself." Frea went on. Moon and Chase listened quietly, both their eyes trained on Frea, who wasn't looking at them, but ahead as she continued to speed away over the land toward their target.

"I'm not a GateSentry." Frea murmured. "The last GateSentry..." She trailed away suddenly, a very dark look coming over her face. Moon and Chase exchanged glances, both of them didn't understand why she suddenly looked so... Angry. It was a hate filled look, that they had never seen Frea wear before. Sure, she had been angry at others... But this was _pure, unshielded hatred._

"Lets just say, the last GateSentry was killed a long time ago." Frea growled.

**Loke POV**

Loke pushed his glasses up his nose, and let his eyes close. He was listening quietly to what Frea had to say, as were Solana and Lucy, though the three of them weren't making their attention as obvious as Chase and Moon were.

Lucy was sitting in rather tense silence, drinking in every word with astonishment. The blonde was shocked at very detail Frea was retelling, much like himself. They had both known Frea was a strong Mage, Loke even more so, but even this was shocking to them both, and he had known Frea for longer than Lucy had.

Solana however, was slouched against the seat beside him, with her arms wrapped around her stomach, eyes scrunched closed and silent. She had hardly spoken since they had left Magnolia, as for good reason. It was clear to anyone that she was in an unbelievable amount of pain, and she was a lot weaker than she had ever been before. Her body had stopped wavering in and out of being see through and whole some time ago, instead now she just appeared thin and pale. He frowned slightly at the thought, he had gotten to know Solana while she had been in the Spirit World, even if it hadn't been for long, and he would be lying if he said he didn't care about her already.

She was his fellow spirit, even if she had once been human not to long ago, and he hated to see any other Spirit suffer like this.

He silently hoped that they would find a way to fix all of this soon.

"I'm not a GateSentry." Frea's voice reached him through the open window, slightly muffled by the sound of the rain.

_GateSentry or not Frea... You still did the impossible..._

"The last GateSentry..." Suddenly the Energy Dragon Slayer's voice trailed away, and he did not miss the slight venom that had crept into her voice so suddenly.

He tensed up a little, and opened his eyes to stare down at his hands, which were folded in his lap. He knew why she suddenly sounded so angry, because he knew who the last human GateSentry was.

Kasumi

He had only become aware that Kasumi had been the one to seal off Frea's Memories, and trap Winter and Shadow inside of her, shortly after Frea had found out herself. He had never known about Kasumi... Hurting Frea when she had been younger, before he had ever met the silver-eyed young woman, or even before Kasumi had been killed. Though he knew of it, as the rest of the Guild did as well, he didn't know any of the details about what Kasumi had done to Frea, and he suspected no one else did either.

His eyes slowly switched to the side, so he caught a glimpse of Frea's outline in the darkness outside.

"Lets just say, the last GateSentry was killed a long time ago."

**No One POV**

Moon and Chase sweatdropped a little at the tone Frea used as she said the words, but at the moment, they weren't really willing to question it.

"Whether or not I'm a 'true' GateSentry, there wasn't any way in hell I would let Solana die. So, I was able to use a Spell I came across, for the very purpose of altering a human soul, into a Celestial soul." Frea went in, becoming more relaxed as she continued to speak. "**Celestial Energy Key Bind**. It was that Spell, that over half of Fiore saw."

Chase blinked, he couldn't help but wonder, where in the hell would Teach have found a Spell like that? It couldn't be common knowledge...

He was about to ask the question, when a shrill scream of pure pain cut through the rain, and stopped him from speaking. The scream rang clear and loud despite the pounding rain, howling wind, and boom of the thunder. It was clearly filled with agony, and it sent chills down their spines. Everyone stiffened at the noise, and Frea's eyes narrowed, the MagicMobile slowing a little. While they had been talking, they had faintly stopped paying close attention to the trail in which they had been following, and it was only now did they realize how close they had come.

They could clearly feel waves of pure Power washing over them from up ahead, Frea's nose twitched a little when she caught the scent of their target, despite the rain.

The scent was cold, crisp, faintly smelling of the night air.

But it wasn't the feeling, or the scent that caught everyone's attention, even the members of the group who were not Energy Mages. Not too far away, the clouds were see-through, so they could see the blood red moon in the dark sky, and even through the haze of the rain, they could clearly see blazing white and dark blue light spiraling around and around in a huge sphere shape. It was Magic, they had no doubt of that, and toward the edges, the Magic was begging to turn a deep, blood red color.

This was the source of an unbelievable amount of raw Power that had begun to hit them in terrifying waves of sheer force.

Another scream of agony cut through the air, and they cringed at the noise slightly.

"... We found who we were looking for..."

* * *

**Hey! I finally posted another chapter, sorry for making you guys wait so long for it! Been super busy lately, and i'll try to get another chapter posted for all my stories by the end of the week, becuase next week, i wont be able to post anything,no internet, no cell serive for a week while my family and i go on vacation.**

**I would like to thank all of you who have followed, faved, and reviewed for this already, it means a lot!**

**Hope you like it! Please, follow, fav and review if you can! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8- Thought To Be Dead

**Chapter 8**

**Thought To Be Dead**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

Jumping down off of the MagicMobile, their small group slowly eased toward the sphere of Magic, alert and tense for everything. There were already bits and chunks of rubble and debris being flung their way from the sheer wind and force of the Magic hitting them. Loke was leading Solana along, one of her arms draped over his shoulders, Lucy followed in front of them with Moon floating near her, and Chase and Frea leading.

They all sweatdropped when another scream of pure agony ripped through the air, far louder than the wind, rain, thunder, or the buzzing in the back of Frea's head.

"Who... Who is that?" Lucy breathed, she didn't like the sound of someone in this much pain, none of them did.

"No clue." Frea muttered, peering into the spinning mass of uncontrolled Magic, spotting the figure of a young woman in the middle. Through the Magic, she couldn't make any details. "But she's the Cosmic Soul for the moon, I have no doubt of that."

Chase nodded a little, eyes not leaving the figure in the center of the out of control Magic. "I agree... With the Balance out of control... She's gained to much power, she can't handle it all.." He winced when the young woman screamed in agony again.

Frea took a deep breath, letting her Magic bubble to the surface, and wrap around her body, hardening it. "All of you stay here, I'm going to try and get close to her." She ordered, looking back at them. Switching her gaze to Chase, she gave him a small nod.

Approaching the sphere of Magic, Frea growled as she started to push against the force of it. The Magic lashed out at her wildly, and she stiffened, managing to keep the protective shell of her own silver Magic up around her, so she wasn't hurt. Her moves were slow, she was quite literally forcing herself to push against a force so great, it was like trying to push against the hardest steel, and it was continually trying to force her away.

She winced when a small amount of the blue Magic managed to get past her own Magic, and began to cut her skin, the further she pushed her way inside the sphere.

Once she managed to get as close as she could to the girl, she was forced to a stop, and her feet wore trenches into the ground, as the Magic started to force her backward even more. By now she was having and extremely hard time keeping her Magic up, and warding off the blue Magic consuming her, and she winced again when the Magic cut her again.

The young woman radiating with the power, was on the ground, crouched on her hands and knees. She had long silver hair, was wearing torn and tattered clothes, and her skin was cut in several places. She was younger than Frea herself by the look of it, more around Chase's age (Not adding in the seven years he didnt age). The young woman screamed again, her entire body stiffening with the pain as her Magic increased again, so strong Frea was almost knocked backwards.

_How the hell is this possible?!_

She had never felt this much power from anyone before... it was choking, and extremely unnerving to be inside the force of it. Even here, she could feel this Magic Power pushing and pulling against the Energy of the World. This young woman, the Cosmic Soul connected to the moon... she was the source that was screwing with the World's Energy, for the most part.

Frea narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her, trying to block the rubble pounding into her from all sides. She hadn't the slightest clue what to do... There wasn't any way she would be able to do anything, unless this chick's power was somehow taken control of, and calmed. She needed to find a way to settle all of this madness down, before she could advance, and try to fix the Balance.

Hell if she had any clue how to fix the Balance... She would just have to focus on one thing at a time, and the first was getting this girl under control.

_Maybe my Hindering Seal?_

It was worth a shot, if she could actually get close enough to cast the Spell anyway. The Hindering Seal would allow her to compress the Magic of the young woman, if only a little, but definitely enough that she wouldn't have to continue pushing against the force of the Magic.

Frea let her Magic rise up around her even more, and she prepared to jump toward the young woman, palm open and surrounded in concentrated Magic.

Before she could move though, the young woman's head snapped up, and she lay her deep purple eyes on Frea, shocked to find her there, she had been unaware of Frea making her way toward her before now.

But the look of shock, was almost immediately replaced with a scowl, one full of anger and fury. Her face darkened, and the Magic engulfing them blazed even stronger. Frea sweatdropped slightly, this was a face... Something similar to when Erza was angry, and it was directed at _her._

_What in the...?_

In the next instant, the young woman had jumped to her feet, and swiped her arms in Frea's direction, sending several streams of heavily concentrated Magic at her.

Frea tensed, she hadn't any time to react to the attack, and her eyes widened in utter shock.

"MoonLight Rays: Strike Storm!"

**No One POV**

"Teach!" Chase yelled out, all of them having heard the Energy Dragon Slayer let out a shout from inside the Sphere of Magic. They had done as she asked, staying on the outside of the Magic, waiting for whatever she decided to do next.

Honestly, none of them were expecting her to run into any serious trouble at this point, unfortunately, their assumption had been wrong.

The Sphere of Magic suddenly expanded, heading straight toward them.

"Energy Dome!" Chase growled, crossing his arms in front of him, and stepping between the other members of their group, and the giant wall of raw Power heading toward them, a dome of his Magic surrounding himself, and the other members of their small team. His jaw clenched when the blue magic hit his own, and his feet dug into the ground. The wave of Magic passed, and all their eyes widened when Frea was thrown from the sphere, crashing into his shield before he had time to react.

"Frea!" Moon gasped, the Energy Dragon Slayer landed on the ground on her knees, growling to herself.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked immediately, Chase dropped his Magic, taking a small step toward her.

"What the hell was that for?!" Frea yelled furiously, glaring at the dark outline of the young woman in the center of the Sphere of Magic.

They sweatdropped, letting out sighs. "She's fine..." They mumbled.

Frea got to her feet, fists clenched and fangs bared, Magic spiraling up around her out of sheer anger. "I didn't do anything to you, idiot!" She snarled.

The Magic Sphere grew in size in a split second, before it wavered and shot up toward the sky, illuminating the dark clouds and making the moon glow an even brighter red color. It disappeared from around the girl a little, the young woman in the middle was still glowing with the light of her magic, but for the moment, she seemed to have gained some control over it.

"Your the one who almost got Solana killed!" The strange Mage yelled back, looking utterly furious, eyes burning with hatred as they stayed locked on to Frea, who stood in front of their small team.

Frea faltered slightly, before she growled lowly, not at all happy with the girl. But she was so angry, she didn't register the idea that whoever this was, had known about Solana, and what had happened, when she _shouldn't._

The rest of them however, were shocked that she had known about it. For the first time they got a good look at who it was.

She had long silver hair that reached her back, and deep purple eyes burning with hatred. Her clothes were torn, and blood trickled down from the cuts over her body. She looked to be Lucy and Chase's age, with a bust that was slightly larger than Lucy's. The dark blue traveling cloak she had on was fraying at the ends, and waving around wildly within the force of her Magic.

"There's... There's no way..." All eyes turned to Solana, who was staring at the other woman with wide eyes, tears brimming from the edges. She was trembling, jaw dropped and completely, and utterly shocked. The red-head fell to her knees, "Solana!" Several people gasped, Lucy and Loke crouched down beside her, and Frea's attention turned to her for a moment, blinking in surprise at the reaction.

It wasn't hard to feel the emotions dancing off of the Sun Dragon Slayer, most of it was pain, but the new ones were shock, sadness... And _happiness?_

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, looking very worried for her new Spirit, and friend. She had known Solana was considerably weak and lacking any Magic Power right now, but she wasn't able to understand why the red-head was suddenly acting like this.

"I... I thought she was dead..." Solana whispered, the tears spilling over and streaming down her cheeks silently. Lucy and Loke blinked, eyes glittering with worry. "... She... She's my sister..."

They all stiffened at the words, and Frea looked back to the other young woman, who was glaring at her with a completely hate filled look. A look she would never have expected from someone she had never met before in her life.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, how dare you put her in danger like that?!" The young woman yelled, clearly talking to Frea. "I'm going to take you down for what you did!"

"Aisha..." Solana whispered, a hand covering her mouth, completely shocked to hear her sister speak like this to anyone.

Frea closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a sigh.

"Solana," Frea murmured. "If she wants a fight with me, I don't intend to back down." She added seriously, causing the rest of them to sweatdrop. They couldn't believe Frea would be willing to fight with the sister that Solana thought was dead, could she really be that cruel...?

"I'll try not to hurt her to much," Frea continued, "I actually have a plan, one that will get her to stop, without me having to knock her out." Frea sighed a little, eyes closing as she lowly asked,

"Do you trust me?"

**Solana POV**

Solana stared up at the Energy Dragon Slayer, eyes wide and completely silent.

_Of course_ she didn't exactly like the idea of Frea fighting with Aisha... She knew how much of a hard hitter Frea was, and having just now come to know that Aisha wasn't dead... She really wasn't willing to let her get hurt anymore than she already was.

Aisha was clearly in a lot of pain, if the screaming, and the wincing she was trying to cover up, didn't tell her that, and her sister's health was declining as her own was.

Frea had her back turned to her and the rest of their team, standing tall and still, facing Aisha calmly, eyes narrowed and expression neutral. Its seemed to her, that Aisha hadn't registered the fact that anyone else was here, besides Frea. That was most likely due to the fact, that Aisha seemed extremely angry at the Energy Dragon Slayer, and it shocked Solana how much hatred Aisha's gaze was showing for Frea at all.

This wasn't the Aisha she remembered... She had always been a timid, shy girl who was always smiling. Aisha had been kind to others, never angry... The look of hatred on her face was completely foreign, and it sent chills down Solana's spine.

_What could have happened... To change her so much..?_

* * *

_"Solana!"_

_Solana's head snapped up at the scream, recognizing it immediately as being Aisha's. Her heart lurched, and she started to rush through the destruction and terror._

_The buildings of their small town were being burned to the ground, the other people in the village were running, screaming, fighting, or dying._

_Strange people in dark robes and uniforms with fiery birds emblazoned on the backs, ran through the town, setting the buildings ablaze, killing those who fought back, and cutting down anyone in their way._

_One of the strange people saw her running, and went after her._

_"Sun Dragon's Wing Slash!" Solana yelled, catching him across the chest. He yelled in pain, and fell to the ground, his blood mixing with the pools of the scarlet liquid everywhere._

_"This one's a Wizard!"_

_"Get her!"_

_"Aisha!" Solana yelled out, dodging the attackers, and jumping in and out of the people trying to run away._

_A wave of force knocked her off her feet, and she smashed into a house, causing it to crumble to the ground, bringing pieces of wood falling on top of her. Stifling a yell of pain as the fire began to burn her stomach, she struggled to get out from under it._

_"Solana!" Her eyes snapped up to see a 5 year-old Aisha being dragged away by a man with a twisted smile on his face. Aisha's deep purple eyes locked with her emerald ones,_

_She looked so scared... So terrified..._

_Aisha pulled against the man dragging her away, but he only smiled more and threw her to the ground, a gun requiping into his hand as he pointed it straight at Aisha._

_Solana dragged herself out from under the heavy burning beam that had landed on top of her, and rushed toward the wagon, her Magic blazing up around her._

_"Stop!" She yelled furiously, "Sun Dragon Roar!"_

_He tornado of spinning orange and yellow Magic spiraled out toward the line of attackers standing a little but away from the man going after Aisha, not wanting to get Aisha caught within the attack. She caught sight of a man stepping in front of her attack before it could reach the rest of the strange people, her Magic split apart, completely avoiding him, and the people behind him._

_The man shook his head at her, "Damn Dragon Slayers... They're always too much trouble..." He smiled wickedly, "I'll take care of her, the rest of you have your own fun."_

_Solana stood her ground, and the man smiled wickedly at her. "You have courage girl, but I am really just not in the mood to deal with you." He laughed a bit, a cold, maniac laugh that caused her blood to run cold. "So, die within the flames of your home, burning to the ground, the last thing you will ever hear.. Is the sound of screams and crackling of flames!"_

_An unexpected amount of force knocked her off of her feet, sending her crashing through several other burning buildings. It was so much force, she hit the still stable stone chimney of a house, and her head smashed back against the burning stone._

_Her vision went dark, and she fell, piles of burning rubble and logs falling over her..._

* * *

The memory faded and Solana stared down at the muddy ground. That was the last time she had seen Aisha for all these years. After that instance, she had made her way to another town, her own having been destroyed, its inhabitants all killed... a crucified to the remnants of their homes. Aisha had been nowhere in sight, and part of her was sickened to think the piles of burning people who had not been strung up, may hold the smoldering and blackened corpse of her little sister.

It was not long after that, that she had first met Natsu and Happy. She had immediately loved the two of them, Natsu and Solana connecting on a level she had never been able to with other people, they were both Dragon Slayers after all. Happy was optimistic and cheerful, she loved the fur-ball.

Though, Solana had never told either of them what had happened to her village, she hadn't wanted to involve them in something so potentially dangerous... Even if Natsu was a strong individual.

After her village had been attacked, she had spent all her years getting stronger, until she had finally left to search out the people who had attacked her village. She had needed answers, she needed to know... _Phoenix Tear_, that was the Guild. The very same Guild that had been the cause of so much trouble for her.

Her fingers dug into the ground under her, scrunching her eyes closed, the tears falling faster.

_They... They told me they had killed everyone... I was the only one left..._

This was clearly not true however, no matter how changed Aisha seemed to be now, she was still alive, and that was more than she could have ever hoped for.

She stiffened, and her eyes shot open, to look up at Frea, who was still not facing her.

Frea... She was asking for permission to fight Aisha...

Solana's eyes grew wide as she came to the realization, and she felt pure gratitude toward the Energy Dragon Slayer. Frea wouldn't fight with Aisha if Solana didn't want her to, she was sure of it...

It was at this moment she realized the full extent of Frea's loyalty toward her, and it caused the tears to spill faster, as a small smile spread across her face. She was glad to have Frea's friendship, it touched her to realize that Frea really was asking for her permission, that she would only dare to fight with Aisha if she herself said it was ok.

She didn't doubt that Frea would keep from hurting Aisha unless she absolutely had to, and she trusted Frea to go easy on her sister.

"Yes." Solana murmured, letting her eyes fall closed, and letting out a silent sigh. She did trust Frea, far more than she had realized before this time. She would have told Frea so, but some thing was telling her that Frea already felt that trust, even with that one word.

**No One POV**

Frea nodded a little and straightened up, eyes locking on to the glowing figure of Aisha not to far away, the force of her Magic still batting against their small group like waves on a beach.

Frea's fists clenched at her sides, and she took a deep breath. "Alright," she answered Solana.

Loke, Lucy, Chase, and Moon exchanged glances with each other, looking between Frea and Solana in bewilderment. They could hardly believe that Solana had agreed to this, even if there wasn't much choice... It didn't seem right to have Frea fighting with Aisha like this.

"This fight is between Aisha and I." Frea spoke up, talking to the group behind her without looking their way. "You guys stay here and take care of eachother, kid." Frea murmured and Chase blinked.

"Hmm?" He murmured.

"Try to keep any... Debris, or out of control Magic away from everyone." Frea mumbled. "I may need your help after I get her to stop, be ready."

Chase blinked a few times, before nodding slowly. "Got it." He murmured.

"Ready to fight then?" Frea called out to Aisha, who scowled at the sound of her voice, her Magic blazing brighter out of pure anger.

"Hell yeah!" Aisha growled.

"Bring it then."

* * *

**Hey guys! I got another chapter posted in good time! I hope you all enjoyed it, and you get excited for the next chappy! I would like to thank you all for following, faving, and reviewing for this story! It means a lot!**

**Please, follow, fav, and review if you can! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9- Things Start Crumbling

**Chapter 9**

**Things Start Crumbling**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

"MoonLight Beams!"

Frea's head snapped up, and she jumped out of the way of the dozens of beams of MoonLight Magic raining down from the red moon. The beams of MoonLight hit the earth like the surest steel, destroying it on contact and sending a huge shake to travel under her feet. The sound of the earth shattering cracked the air almost as loud as the thunder.

Frea did a back handspring to avoid another beam from crushing her, barely missing it as it shattered the earth a few inches away from her. She came to a skidding halt and crossed her arms above her, eyes narrowed and glaring.

"Energy Dome!" She snapped, as her Dome of Magic sprung up around her. Five beams crushed down on top of her magic, flashing brilliantly with the silver with it's pale blue and white, with the sickly red glow.

The Beams did not break through her dome, instead they only managed to cause a few cracks to spread over the surface. Frea dropped her Magic and glared in Aisha's direction, who just glared back.

She was faintly aware of Chase putting up his own shield around everyone else, and now they were backing away from the battle zone a bit.

"How in the hell did you know about all of this anyway?" Frea called out, forcing her anger and annoyance toward Aisha down a bit for the moment.

Aisha rolled her eyes and set her with a dirty look, one she didn't appreciate in the slightest. "What a stupid question." Aisha muttered, her Magic circled around her one more time, and Frea dug her feet into the ground to avoid getting pushed back, as her Magic wrapped around her body once more to avoid getting hurt.

"Even after Pheonix Tear, and all that happened after them," Aisha called back to her, "I kept an eye on everything, on everyone I had ties with, I became rather well connected over these years. With that in mind its not hard to find things out," Aisha fixed her with a rather... knowing look, despite the obvious hatred, and Frea's sweatdropped despite her efforts not to.

"_Of course_ I easily found out the details on how Black Chimera was taken down. How my sister was mortally wounded. How she was turned into a Celestial Spirt. And who the _idiot_ is who almost got her killed in the first place!"

Frea narrowed her eyes at the young woman, she didn't not like being called an idiot, and even more so, she was he becoming increasingly annoyed with Aisha's attitude. Aisha swept her arms out before her, and Frea tensed.

"MoonLight Rays: Strike Storm!"

Frea growled as she found herself dodging again, every time she tried to get closer to Aisha, one of the attacks would stop her, or knock her backwards.

"Your the one who decided to help her with Black Chimera. You and that little ghost who lead you all the way there." Aisha hissed again, coming to a slight pause in attacking Frea. "If you two hadn't interfered with all of it, she wouldn't have almost died, she wouldn't have been turned into a damn Spirit!"

Frea sweatdropped, from the amount of power beginning to radiate off of Aisha, she had the feeling that she was about to have a huge attack thrown her way.

"I would have handled it!" Aisha yelled. "Lunar Strike!" One of Aisha's hands shot up, so her palm faced the sky. The wind picked up exponentially, spraying Frea with bits of dust and rocks. The clouds began to spin rapidly around the outline of the eerily red moon above their heads, and the lightning flashed all around.

Frea's stomach lurched, and her head spun around and around so suddenly, she couldn't stop herself from falling to one knee. Whatever Aisha was doing, it caused the World's Energy to spin and waver rapidly, so suddenly, it caught her off guard.

"I fucking hate that..." Frea hissed. She was holding her stomach, head tilted down and eyes closed, grimace pulling at her face. Everything was lost to her for a moment, she couldn't focus on anything...

**Solana POV**

"Energy Shield." Chase muttered, the light blue wall of his Magic appearing in between their small group, and the destroyed bits of earth thrown up as Aisha let loose an attack of extremely powerful beams of her MoonLight Magic. Frea managed to dodge most of them, and she held up a shield against the last ones.

Solana winced as Loke helped her to her feet, and they moved away from the battle-yard a little. She could feel herself getting weaker by the minute, and her legs shook violently as they moved off at an almost unbearably slow speed.

She was aware of Loke looking at her with a very worried expression, she could feel that he was tense, he flinched every time she winced, or clenched her jaw in pain. She was touched that he was so worried about her, and she appreciated that he was trying to spare her from as much pain as possible. Honestly, she was fairly certain he wanted to just pick her up so she wouldn't have to walk anymore, but he refrained from doing so.

She stifled a smile, he probably thought she would take it as him being a playboy, and he most likely assumed she wouldn't appreciate it. She had come to realize he had an affinity of flirting with girls, and she did not like it on most days... But she was in too much pain to even care right now.

"How in the hell did you know about all of this anyway?" Frea called out toward Aisha, catching Solana's attention despite the pain.

"What a stupid question." Aisha muttered in a tone so full of spite, Solana sweatdropped at it. This attitude from Aisha was so foreign to her, it was unnerving.

Chase placed another shield around them when Aisha's Magic came toward them in a wave, and they were forced to stop moving for a moment.

Her eyes switched to Chase momentarily, she had never gotten the chance to get to know him in all honesty. She could see the effort it took to keep the shield up around ten when Aisha's out of control Magic hit it, the way his entire body tensed and his eyes narrowed, even the small flinching when the two Magics impacted. But despite the effort it seemed to take for him, he was doing his job rather well, none of them were getting hit with Aisha's Magic.

"Even after Pheonix Tear, and all that happened after them," Aisha continued on, and they came to a halt, turning back so she could see Frea and Aisha again, "I kept an eye on everything, on everyone I had ties with, I became rather well connected over these years. "

Solana blinked at the words, again wondering just what happened to Aisha all those years after their village was slaughtered... What happened to her? How did she change so much..?

"With that in mind its not hard to find things out," Aisha went on, "_Of course_ I easily found out the details on how Black Chimera was taken down. How my sister was mortally wounded. How she was turned into a Celestial Spirt. And who the _idiot_ is who almost got her killed in the first place!"

Solana stiffened, even being well connected like that... Even the Magic Council hadn't known about anything that had happened in Black Chimera. They didn't know who was there, what happened, or what the 'Magic Anomaly' was exactly.

_Who is Aisha connected with..?_

Again, the question of just hat happened to Aisha, was pressing at her mind. The negative change in attitude and demeanor was shocking, but even more so...

She had_ never_ known Aisha was a Mage. Before this instance, she had never known Aisha could use Magic of any kind, let alone be this powerful.

"Your the one who decided to help her with Black Chimera. You and that little ghost who lead you all the way there." Aisha hissed, and Solana immediately tensed at the mention of Jynx. She was a little... Afraid of her.

Well, not exactly afraid per say, she just wasn't very comfortably with her. Easy to understand if some damn ghost scared the shit out of you when you were just a kid, and stamped you with some strange mark, and you didn't know why.

* * *

_"You may thank me for this later, or not, it won't matter, only time will tell. This mark will not hinder your powers, it will not affect you in any way, unless you come across a very talented Maker-Magic Wizard." Jynx smiled warmly at the very freaked out Dragon Slayer pressed up against the wall in front of her._

_Solana sweatdropped, not fully understanding what this strange chick was telling her. From her scent, she knew that Jynx was not a normal human. "What in the hell did you just do to me?!" Solana snapped, feeling braver once anger started to rise up inside of her._

_Jynx only chuckled lowly at the harsh reaction, and clasped her hands behind her back. "Ah, Sun Dragon... Please do try to relax." Jynx smiled. "I know very well you can hear no lie in my voice, can you not?" Jynx asked, and Solana narrowed her eyes._

_"Sun Dragon...?" She echoed. "How in the hell do you know I am a Dragon Slayer?! And what are you?!"_

_Jynx blinked a few times, though her smile didn't fade. "I know a great many things, but if you must know, I can see your Soul." Solana found herself shying away a little, though her suspicion didn't fade. "You have the Soul of a Dragon Slayer. I am a Spirit Mage, in fact, I have been labeled as a Master." She shook her head at the thought, "I do not see myself as a Master of anything, but what am I to do about the titles I am given? Nothing."_

_Jynx looked up at the moon in the sky a moment, suddenly she seemed a little somber. "Titles do no good when you are dead."_

_Solana perked at the words, eyes growing wide, and Jynx looked back to her, smile softening a bit. "Yes, as you can already tell, I am not a normal human." Jynx continued, "I am in fact a Spirit... A ghost if you will. I am able to remain in this form after death, due to the nature of my Magic."_

_Solana narrowed her eyes again, not sure if she fully believed anyone, even a so-called 'Master Spirit Mage' may be able to come back as a spirit after death._

_If your dead, your dead.. right?_

_Jynx shook her head again and smiled brighter. "But enough about me, Sun Dragon, back to you!" Solana tensed up again, not at all excited about whatever Jynx may say next. She could still feel the dull sting of the crescent moon mark newly stamped onto the inside of her upper left arm, though it was fading now, both the pain, and the mark itself._

_"I have chosen you, as a possible soul to become a Celestial Spirit." Jynx continued, remaining oblivious to the shocked look on Solana's face. "If you wish to become a Celestial Spirit, whether out of necessity or personal want, you will need to find a GateSentry; someone who is able to convert human souls, into Celestial Spirit Souls, and create a gate for you. Only with a GateSentry, may you ever be able to enter the Celestial Spirit World."_

_Solana was silent, she felt as of this was rushed, and she wasn't fully understanding it all... She couldn't think, her head was swimming._

_"Do not worry yourself with this Sun Dragon, its simply a favor you can choose to utilize, or not. What you decide does not affect me. As I said before, this will not hinder you, should you decide to ignore it." Jynx took a step back and breathed in deeply a moment. "Maybe I will see you again someday, hmm?"_

_"Wait!" Solana stepped forward, as Jynx began to fade. The ghost quirked an eyebrow. "Why did you choose me?" She asked hastily, it being the only question she could think to ask in that one moment._

_Jynx smiled a little more._

_"That is for me to know, and you to find out."_

* * *

The memory faded and Solana frowned a little. Why would you trust her? Jynx had appeared out of nowhere, at night, unannounced. And after that instance, she had never seen the ghost girl again, until running into Frea.

"If you two hadn't interfered with all of it, she wouldn't have almost died, she wouldn't have been turned into a damn Spirit!"

Solana let her head hang a little, what was wrong with being a Spirit anyway? She hadn't found anything wrong with it in all honesty. Sure, she may not be able to spend as much time in this world, but the Spirit World was rather enjoyable, as were the other Spirits. Most were nice, and all of them had been rather welcoming.

She wasn't sure if it was more that she had gotten hurt that Aisha was angry, or if she was angry at the idea she had been changed into a Spirit. To be honest, she was more convinced Aisha was so stressed and caught up on her own anger for anything to make sense. Seeing Frea may have just pushed her over the edge, especially since she was having to go through all the pain of the Balance Shift.

"I would have handled it!" Aisha yelled. Solana blinked, not able to even begin to understand just how Aisha could have ever handled anything like Black Chimera and the Magic Council at once. How could she have?

_Aisha..._

**No One POV**

"Lunar Strike!"

All heads snapped up to the sky, to gaze at what was happening with the clouds. Aisha was radiating with even more Magic Power, if that was even possible. Frea fell to one knee, looking weak suddenly and like she could hardly move.

"Frea!" Moon and Loke yelled out to the Energy Dragon Slayer, but didn't get an answer.

Solana stayed silent as she stared up at the swirling sky and pale red moon with wide, horrified eyes. For the moment she was lost for words, she couldn't make a sound.

In that same moment, Chase swayed dangerously, and was immediately steadied by a shocked Lucy. "Chase! What's wrong?" She asked.

Chase didn't reply for a moment, before he looked to Aisha with narrowed eyes. "What in the hell is she doing...?" He growled.

"She's shifting the World's Energy too much..." Moon murmured, eyes transfixed on Aisha. She seemed to have guessed what had happened, considering both of their resident Energy Mages were suddenly affected like this. But even despite that, everyone else was begging to feel something. Their bodies were tingling, they could feel something heavier in the air, and they sweatdropped.

"Aisha!" Solana yelled out, surprising everyone at the sudden outburst. "Do _not_ use that Spell!" The red-head yelled, she looked horrified, and everyone's hearts dropped to their stomachs to think of what in the world Aisha's next Spell would be.

Solana was too late though, and her words were lost on deaf ears, as Aisha completed the charging of her Spell, and called out the last words.

"Cosmic Impact!"

* * *

**In Magnolia-**

Everything remained in utter chaos as the Mages of Fairy Tail rushed to help the citizens of the town who were in trouble. They rushed around, panting and drenched as they fought to see through the rain, and hear each other above the boom of the incessant thunder.

The rain was having no luck in putting the blazing fire engulfing several of the houses, out. The flames kept blazing out of control, moving along from one house to the other swiftly. Natsu was doing his best to eat as much of the flames as he could, though in this instance... He was having rather hard time.

He came to a pause, panting heavily after having eaten all the flames eating away at one house, saving it from further damage. He stopped, looking into the flames of the next house and frowned.

The fire tasted _different_, there was something _wrong_ with it, it wasn't normal... He couldn't put his finger on it, but for the first time since Tenrou, these flames were upsetting his stomach a bit, which both shocked and worried him.

None of this made any sense, the fire, the rain, moon, everything... But most of all, he was worried about Lucy.

He hadn't gotten a proper explanation when he had seen her speeding away on a MagicMobile, with Frea driving, a few hours ago now. He didn't know where she was going, but he did know who he was with.

His nose told him that Moon, Chase, Loke and Solana were with her as well, that he could tell even through all the rain.

Those six, he knew that Lucy was in good hands with everyone else, but he worried none the less.. He would have preferred to be with her and make sure _himself_ she stayed safe.

"But where the hell are they going though?"

Away on the roof of Kardia Cathedral, Laxus stood on the top most tower. His eyes were trained on the dark sky, eyes narrowed and hands stuffed in his pockets. He hardly moved despite the wind ramming into him all the way up on the tower.

A frown pulled at his face, and he was momentarily lit up by the golden light of a bolt of lightning illuminating the sky for a split second.

Dozens upon dozens of Magnolia's citizens were fleeing into the cathedral, taking shelter there as their homes were flooded or burned. Several of the other Guild Members were leading the scared people inside.

Bixlow and Evergreen were down by the front doors, ushering people forward. Freed was floating back and forth over the perimeter of the Cathedral, setting up runes and enchantments to protect the building from the lightning.

Freed's enchantments would only do so much, they were nothing compared with Laxus himself.

Laxus was up on the roof, so he could stop any of the bolts that broke through Freed's enchantments, if it was necessary. He could eat the lightning of course, take it full on, which was a little less preferable, or just simply redirect if he wanted to.

He had eaten some of it earlier, and much like Natsu, it did not taste right. It was off, unnatural, though it didn't turn his stomach as it did Natsu's.

He had been expecting this though, even in the hall, he knew that the lightning was not normal... Though he had no clue as to why.

His attention momentarily turned to the dark distance, and he quirked an eyebrow slightly.

"Now where in the hell was she running off to now?" He muttered under his breath, this was not the first time that day/night he had asked himself the same question.

He was confused and slightly annoyed, because he had in fact seen Frea rushing out of town a few hours ago, without a second glance back. He wanted to know what was so damn important, that both Frea and her annoying ex-apprentice, Chase, were leaving town now. Everything was going to hell around here, and they sure as hell could have used both Frea and Chase's help, though he would never admit it out loud.

This was a hell of a time to leave, Frea must have known that.

Even so, despite his annoyance with her...Somewhere deep down, he knew Frea would not have left unless it was truly important, and that only made him want to know where she was going, and what she was doing, even more.

Letting out an aggravated huff, his attention turned back to the sky.

Gajeel and Wendy were noticing the similar changes as the other Dragon Slayers were, even Sting and Rogue noticed, though they were far away in their own city.

The wind was not acting normally as Wendy had stated earlier, and it tasted a lot different now. It was darker, more wild and she was becoming increasingly distressed with it, though she was able to stay remotely calm.

The same could not be said for Carla, who by all standards, was quite literally paranoid at this point. She had seen a sort of glimpse of these events, and she absolutely hated that her dream had been a dire warning, a vision of what was to come. She did not know where either Frea or Moon were, she didn't even know that they had left the town. But that didn't help to calm her nerves, she was seriously afraid that something bad was going to happen to the Energy Dragon Slayer, who she assumed she had seen drenched in blood in her dream. Though, despite her obvious fear, Carla still diligently helped wherever she could.

The changes were a bit more subtle for Gajeel than the rest of the Dragon Slayers. He hadn't eaten metal, until he was forced to. The foundations of some of the building were staring to collapse, and he would eat his way through the metal beams and supports to get to the people who were trapped, or cut through when he absolutely needed to, which was most often. When he first bit down into a beam, he almost spit it out in utter surprise. It did _not_ taste like metal, not even close. But the yell for help from the man he was trying to get out, made him forget about the strange taste of the metal, and he ate it anyway. It fell into his stomach, and he shivered, he wouldn't enjoy eating it, and that did not settle his nerves. He was the Iron Dragon Slayer! Metal _always_ tasted good!

It was only until a little later, did he realize it was the metal supports in the buildings that were collapsing, and trapping people inside.

Juvia held against the wall of massive waves beating at the shores of the waterside buildings within the limits of Magnolia town. The ocean was flooding rapidly, and the waves were destroying everything they hit.

She hardly budged against the onslaught of the out of control water, as she held it back, so a great wall of thrashing and foaming water rose up in front of her, reaching close to five-stories high.

Being a rain woman, she usually had no issue in controlling water of any sort, but in this moment, she was straining to keep the water in her control. This was the first time she had ever had any issues controlling water, it was starting to strain her. Even the rain, she couldn't stop it from poring down, no matter how much she tried, and she had. The water would not bend to her will, would not listen, and dread started to fill her up.

If she couldn't control the water, what were they to do? Was there something wrong with her?

She didn't think that was the case though, she had the feeling there was something strange at work with the water itself.

She blinked a few times once she felt her body start to tingle, and she began to feel a heaviness in the air, like it was choppy... Wavering.

Then all at once, the wall of water she had formed fell apart, and she was caught in a giant wave of water she couldn't hold back. It was like her Magic was suddenly just gone, and she felt weak.

"Juvia!" She heard Gray's voice call her name before she was plunged under the water.

All in an instant, her Magic returned, and she was able to rise up out of the water once more, and create the wall again. She had managed to stop the water from reaching the houses and people, but she had been pushed back to the very edge. She shook a little this time as she held it back.

"What happened?!" Gray yelled at her above the rain.

"Juvia does not know." She called back. "It was if Juvia's Magic suddenly disappeared, and came back." She still felt weak, and the tingling in her body didn't go away. "Did you not feel anything?" She asked.

Gray fell silent, because he had felt something, in that same instant, it felt as it his Magic had disappeared, though at the time he had not been using any, so he couldn't be sure, but he had become light-headed.

"Yeah... I think the same happened to me.."

Every Wizard within Fiore felt this too, their Magic was gone for a few moments, they were light-headed, weak. But after a few moments, their Magic returned, and they were fine. None of them understood why this happened though, only the two Energy Mages in the barren lands away from Magnolia had any clue.

They had predicted it to happen, with the World's Energy so out of control, with the Balance thrown off as it was, they knew eventually that it wouldn't solely affect the weather, or Chase and Frea themselves.

It would start to affect other Mages as well, and eventually non-Mages.

_"So, got any idea what's going on? If things keep going the way they are, things are going to get worse, and eventually, it might end up affecting other forms of Energy."_

_'Other forms of Energy'_- as Chase had put it, and that was exactly what was happening now. They needed to put an end to this soon, or everything would get too out of hand to fix... Not that it wasn't out of hand already.

Although almost every Mage's Magic disappeared suddenly, for only a moment, all over Fiore, the same could not be said for Aisha. Aisha's Magic alone remained strong, and kept going, simply because her Magic, her _being_, was the force tempering with the Balance of the world.

* * *

"Frea!" Several of the small team of six called out just as Aisha called out the name of her Spell. Their voices were lost in the wind, and they could only stare with wide eyes as the moon glowed with even more unnatural light, and things started to shake.

_The air_ started to shake.

All at once, it looked as if stars blazing with red light were pouring down from the sky, all heading straight for Frea. Currents of cosmic light raced down along with the stars, the wind blew harder, the clouds spun faster, and they were all hit with an unbelievable amount of Magic Power, that almost knocked them off their feet.

The moon blazed through the dim, rain, and shadow. And Aisha only glared at Frea, who only took notice of the oncoming attack, when it was too late.

The attack made impact, engulfing Frea entirely in a huge spiraling column of the cosmic light, and burning red stars. The Energy Dragon Slayer was lost from their sight entirely, the ground shook violently, and the sheer force of the spell tore the ground up even more, sending huge chunks of muddy earth and terrain to the air.

"Ricochet Shield!" Chase growled, releasing himself from Lucy's hold, and standing in front of the others. His light blue shield sprung up in front of him, as he pressed his hands against it, partly to steady himself, still being light-headed, and to keep it in place as best he could.

The Ricochet Shield was not something he used hardly as often as he would like to, it just wasn't particularly logical. Anything that hit this Magic, be it other Magic or debris, would be thrown back at whoever had sent it flying his way. It was useful in many ways, but its use came with risks.

He was risking that anything that hit his shield, would bounce back and hit Aisha, but it may hit Frea too. He usually wouldn't risk it, but at this moment he had no choice.

Putting up the Ricochet Shield, was extremely easy for him to do. It was made to fit the nature of his magic perfectly. With any other type of shield, such as the ones Frea's commonly used, the ones that were quite literally almost solid like steel, and firm, if he wanted a shield like that, he would have to alter his Energy Magic in order to get that same, firm, steel-like quality that Frea's Magic had naturally.

_His Magic_ was naturally fluid, and flexible. Changing it to be hard and firm like Frea's Magic took time, and strength. He didn't have the strength to alter it now, not with feeling as weak as he did.

The Ricochet Shield was much easier for him to cast, and keep up. And besides, the Ricochet Shield, was probably the only one he would have had any chance at keeping up against the force of Aisha's Spell. The backlash _was just that strong._

Unfortunately, they all knew that Frea had not had the time, or the strength to dodge that attack. She may not have even had the time to put up any sort of defense against it, and the thought made their hearts drop.

They couldn't see her through the Magic, the rain, wind, or flying debris. And for a few moments, they all went deathly still, as still as they could be with the giant beam of cosmic light and burning stars hitting the earth relentlessly only a short distance from them.

Their eyes went wide upon hearing the yell of pain ring out of the center of the Magic, and they knew exactly who it was, though she cut herself off after a moment, as if she hated the idea she had made any noise to indicate pain at all.

Frea's yell of pain.

* * *

**Hey guys! Long time no see, huh? Like I said (I think I told you anyway), I was gone on a camping trip with no cell service or wifi for the last week. I got back late yesterday and decided I ought to post something today!**

**Sorry you guys had to wait so long, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't get to confused at what is going on, and with all the breaks within the story. -_-' ...Seriously, if you were confused, I'm sorry, if you have any questions, write it in a review or pm me, I promise I'll try to clear up any confusion as best I can!**

**Like I said, hope you liked it anyway! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, along with the next chapter for New KeyHolder.**

**Please, follow, fav and review if you can! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10- White Plane

**Chapter 10**

**White Plane**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

"Frea!"

Their shouts were lost to the booming noise caused by the attack, Chase stood rigid, eyes crunched closed and body tense. He was grunting with the effort of keeping his shield up against the immense force of the backlash, and the giant slabs of earth being thrown at it from Aisha's attack. Extreme heat was radiating off the Magic, odd considering no one thought of MoonLight, whether it was Magic or natural, to be hot in any way.

"This... this isn't possible..." Solana hissed, crouching on the ground. None of them were having an easy time at staying standing, the ground was shaking to much. "She cant have all of this power... She shouldn't even be able to use a Spell like that!' Solana broke off, when suddenly a huge amount of pain flared up from her very core, and she let out a small shout of pain.

"Solana!" Lucy and Loke gasped, seeing how much pain the Sun Dragon Slayer was suddenly in.

"..D...Damn... It..." Chase muttered through gritted teeth, his feet were sliding back on the muddy ground slowly, as he was pushed back by the force hitting his Magic. Everything that continued to hit his shield, was constantly being sent flying back the way it had come, and his shield bent a little whenever a hit was extremely strong. Moon floated just behind Chase, wide worried gaze locked on to the beam of Cosmic Power streaming from the sky, searching in vain for any sign of her partner.

The beam of Magic turned blood red, a wave of it fell from the sky to connect with the ground, the force of it pushed Chase back even more, but he held the Shield. Aisha's Spell faded, and the Magic and earth that had hit Chase's shield at the end, bounced back toward the area that Frea and Aisha should be standing, but was now jagged and destroyed, and covered in dark smoke that blocked their sights.

"Frea..." Moon murmured, eyes narrowed as she searched the smoke. The rain had ceased when the attack ended, the amazing amount of heat that had been radiating from the Magic had burned away all the water in the air, though the clouds remained circling around the moon, dark and occasionally illuminated by the lightning.

Chase let his Magic drop, and he stood slouched over, panting heavily with sweat dripping down his face. He was shaking, blocking the backlash had been hard, especially put on top of the fact that whatever sort of Spell Aisha had just used, it had caused the World's Energy to shake even more, and he could feel himself weakening with the Balance now.

But if just protecting them against the backlash of the Spell had been that hard, they could only imagine what could have happened to Frea, directly being caught inside of the attack.

The wind quickly blew away the smoke, and they were able to see what had happed. The land was completely destroyed, it was uneven, chunks of the earth were gone, and steam was rising up from the ground around the area. Aisha was standing not far from the edge of the destruction, eyes narrowed and... panting?

Aisha stiffened, and suddenly fell to her knees, catching herself with her arms on the muddy ground, head hanging. Even from the distance they were at away from her, it was clear to anyone she was in a lot of pain. She was stifling her wincing as best she could, but even that wasn't it, they could see how weak she looked so suddenly, and her Magic had disappeared for the time being. She was shaking, heaving... She suddenly looked very pale.

Their eyes searched frantically for their Guild Member, and what they saw, made their jaws drop, and they all sweatdropped.

Frea was standing among the destruction, arms crossed in front of her, legs trembling. Her eyes were closed as she stood, panting heavily. Around her entire body, the shell of her Magic was flaking away from the numerous cracks and holes in it, to fall to the ground in glittering silver pieces slowly. Her clothes were singed and frayed in places, the exception being her bag, which was still securely strapped to her back, and the ribbon tying up her hair, both remained free of damage, for whatever strange reason.

Her hair had come out of its tie a little, so some of the larger strands hung around her face loosely. Her skin was cut all over, and burned slightly in a few places, especially along her arms. From what they could see, she didn't have any serious wounds, she looked relatively unscathed considering the amount of power that Spell had had.

Their small team of six went deathly still, staring in utter shock at what was before their eyes. They couldn't believe it... how could anyone have managed to get through that... without more wounds? And what was more, it looked as if Frea had managed to put a shield up, and keep it mostly intact through the entire thing.

They were starting to wonder... what _couldn't_ Frea defend against? She had proven she was able to block many things, a direct attack from two different _Dragons_ being some of the things.

Solana eyes were torn away from the sight, when she suddenly let out a short scream of pain, clutching her stomach, eyes crunched closed, and she staggered backward, before she fell.

"Solana!"

Loke rushed to grab her, managing to catch her before she hit the ground. He let out a small 'tch', Solana had gone silent, and he could tell she was fading in and out of consciousness. He picked her up bridal style, flinching when the red-head hissed in pain at being moved, and continued to fidget weakly out of pain and discomfort. "She's getting worse..." He hissed, looking down at Solana as her head rest against his chest, her fangs grinding down on each other in pain.

Chase swayed and slowly slid down toward the ground, he couldn't stay standing anymore, he could feel himself getting weaker as the World's Energy continued to waver, and he knew the Balance was crumbling with it. Moon dropped down beside him, her wings disappearing as she placed a paw on his leg.

"Chase..?" The Exceed murmured. He didn't answer right away, instead he focused on blocking his senses off completely. This decreased the sudden feeling of weakness, and he could no longer feel the air wavering as much as it did, but while doing this, he wouldn't be able to use his Magic.

"I'm fine..." He breathed out, looking Moon's way momentarily, then looking back at Solana. He knew what Loke said was true, he felt it before he blocked off his senses. Solana's Energy Signature was very weak, she wouldn't last much longer like this.

"I've had enough of this!"

Their heads snapped up at the furious yell, and they couldn't help but feel a little relieved, when Frea got back to her feet easily. She was glaring in Aisha's direction, face dark and expression so serious and cold, they sweatdropped, that looked scared them, and it wasn't even directed _toward_ them.

It had been a long time since they had seen Frea looking that angry.

**Frea POV**

Frea's eyes snapped open when she heard Solana yell out in pain, and she looked over in time to see the red-head fall over, she had blacked out. A pang of urgency suddenly shot through her, she could feel Solana getting weaker, even despite the annoyance of the World's wavering Energy. She couldn't care less about that, she couldn't care less about the strain her body had just endured. She hardly even noticed the pain all over her body, despite the appearance of not being seriously wounded, she was considerably hurt. The burns on her arms stung, the scratches did too. But even more so, her back was throbbing.

She hadn't been nearly fast enough at putting up a shield, and she had paid for being so slow. A very large concentrated force of Aisha's Magic had hit her lower back. It was throbbing with pain, and sending waves of agony through her body, even as she remained still, and it hurt even more to move at all. She could feel her blood soaking through her tattered shirt, she didn't know how bad the wound was, but she ignored the pain.

She didn't care, the only thing she cared about was fixing this damn mess!

She didn't like getting people hurt because of something she had done, this was her mistake, no one else should suffer for it. She hated the Solana was in pain. She hated that everyone was so worried. She hated the fact that there were thousands of people getting hurt because of all this. She hated fighting pointless battles. On top of all of that;

SHE HATED AISHA!

The young woman was managing to piss her off quite well, and Frea was becoming increasingly frustrated with it. She would give anything to just knock some fucking sense into Aisha, but she had promised to do everything she could, to not hurt the annoying little MoonLight Mage. The attitude Aisha had, the stubbornness, the hatred, anger, she hated everything about her, and the fact was only making Frea even angrier. She never believed she could actually hate someone so much, not even Laxus, the bull-headed, arrogant, fool-hardy bastard that he was had ever come _close_ to this level of dislike from her.

As she thought about all of this, she was starting to shake more than she had. Not out of weakness, or pain, she was shaking out of _utter anger_.

She clenched her jaw and let her eyes scrunch closed again for a moment, before she snapped them open again. She pushed herself to her feet and clenched her fists, fixing Aisha with a glare fueled by her own hatred for the silver-haired woman. A glare that was so dark, so dangerous, it would have scared even Erza had she been here.

"I've had enough of this!" She snapped, earning Aisha's attention from where the woman's deep purple eyes met her own silver ones. Aisha did not flinch from the look, if anything, she looked even angrier, though she did not seem to be able to stand back up at the moment. It was clear to Frea, that the amount of Magic Energy Aisha had used, was taking its toll on her in two ways.

For one, she was weakend by expending so much Magic Power as any one normally would be if they were to have done the same thing as Aisha had done. Second, using that much Magic Power had significantly affected the Balance, and the World's Energy in turn, with Aisha being connected to the Balance as much as she was, at this point she was only hurting herself to keep fighting.

She knew Aisha knew it too.

The one thing she doubted Aisha was aware of, was the fact that while she was hurting _herself_ carrying on as she was, she was also hurting _Solana_. Despite how much she did not like Aisha, she couldn't believe Aisha would want to continue harming her sister if she knew what she was doing.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are!" Frea growled furiously, "But this needs to end now! Do you even realize what your doing?!" Frea hissed and Aisha just glared back defiantly. "You do, I know you do." Frea hissed with narrowed eyes. "Everything is falling apart, and you are doing nothing but helping the Balance crumble faster!"

"But whose damn fault is it that the Balance has been screwed up anyway?!" Aisha yelled back, as she slowly began to force herself to her feet again. Frea growled, not at all happy she was being called out on that by _Aisha_ of all people. "This is all your fault!" Frea's eyes twitched as a vein ticked on her forehead, fangs grinding down on one another out of pure anger and irritation. "You should have stayed away from all of this! If it weren't for you and your dumbass ideas, none of this would-!"

"FUTEROL!"

Aisha's jaw snapped shut immediately, her glare was replaced with an extremely confused look. She hadn't a clue what Frea had said, and in all honesty, Frea didn't have a clue as to why she had used the Dragon Language just then, it just sort of came out before she could think about it.

Lucy, Moon and Chase smiled a little, sweatdropping the slightest bit. They had heard Frea say that exact same phrase/word before, and it was odd to think that it had successfully shut up both Aisha, and a Dragon, who were very unalike.

"I'm not denying this is my fault!" Frea snapped, "I know its my fault! That's why I'm here to try and fix it damn it!"

In an instant, Frea had lunged forward as she began to run toward Aisha, who immediately tensed at the action. Frea jumped away from the rather poorly aimed attack of MoonLight Beams Aisha sent her way. It seemed to take a lot out of Aisha to do just that, but the purple-eyed woman kept them coming as Frea drew closer.

"To do that;" Frea growled, focusing her Magic around her Index Finger. "You need to stop fighting me!" She jumped toward Aisha, wincing slightly when a MoonLight Beam grazed her, and she jabbed her index finger to Aisha's arm, before she pushed back away from the woman by slamming her feet against a Beam of Aisha's Magic. A small, silver Magic Circle appeared on Aisha's arm where Frea had touched her, and the Energy Dragon Slayer landed on her feet, out of arms-length from the other woman, and curled the fingers on her right hand, as she began to concentrate her Magic there, and Aisha began to lift her arms to send another attack Frea's way.

"Energy Chains!" Frea growled, the mark on Aisha's arm broke away into glittering pieces, and two chains made entirely of Frea's Magic appeared to wrap around both of Aisha's arms, before they securely connected themselves to the ground, stopping Aisha before she could move to send her attack at Frea.

"Fuck!" Aisha cursed and started to struggle against the hold of the Chains. Frea stepped forward and brought her hand, which was blazing with her blindingly bright silver Magic, back behind her. Aisha looked to her as she stepped closer, glaring still but her strength behind the look was starting to dwindle.

"Energy Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hindering Seal!" Frea hissed, bring her hand forward and slamming it into Aisha's chest. A magic Circle appeared under where her hand had hit Aisha, and it spun once, before the chains broke, and Aisha was thrown away the Magic Circle disappearing as soon as Frea's hand was no longer touching Aisha.

Aisha was thrown back a good ways, and hit the ground with a loud thump. Aisha coughed out, wheezing a little, and Frea came to a stop after taking a few more steps, her hand dropping to her side. She let out a long breath and let her eyes close for a moment, take a few moments to steady her breathing, while trying to ignore the wavering Energy around her as much as she could manage. It was becoming increasingly difficult to use her Magic as time went on, and it was putting much more strain on her to do so than it ever had... well, not true, when she had been dying, it had been more strain to use her Magic than this.

"What... what the hell did you do... to me..?" She opened her eyes when she heard Aisha ask the question lowly, the MoonLight Mage was still on the ground, but she had pulled herself up to sit on her heels, and she was glaring at Frea now.

"I told you, you need to stop fighting me." Frea answered calmly, but not without a touch of irritation in her voice. "This way, you can't use your Magic, and I can focus on fixing things, instead of fighting you."

Aisha scowled, "So genius, what the hell can you do to fix this shit?" Frea blinked, meeting her gaze silently and answered simply,

"I'll figure it out."

Aisha blinked, not looking as if she believed there was anything Frea would be able to do to fix things. But she had to look away when she suddenly cringed in pain, and let out a hiss. Frea stiffened, Aisha was getting worse, and so was Solana, she needed to do something quickly.

"Teach!"

"Frea!"

Frea glanced over her shoulder to see Moon flying toward her, with the rest of their small team following. Frea frowned upon seeing Solana unconscious in Loke's arms, and sweatdropped.

What the hell _was_ she gonna do?

"Are you ok?" Moon asked, Frea nodded.

"I'm fine, but I'll be better once all this is over." She answered lowly, then turned to her gaze to Loke.

"She's getting worse." Loke murmured.

"I don't think she can last much longer.." Lucy put in with wide, watery eyes, "Its getting harder to keep her in this World.." Lucy mumbled and Frea gave the blonde a sympathetic look once she realized how much energy it must be taking out of Lucy to keep Solana here in the Human World. Frea was impressed Lucy had lasted this long, especially since she had the feeling that regular Mages were beginning to be affected by the Balance Shift now.

Frea looked toward Chase, who only frowned slightly, and moved past her to approach Aisha. "Your getting there too.." Chase murmured, coming to a stop in front of Aisha and crouching down so he could be level with her. Aisha's head snapped up to look at him, and she didn't scowl, or frown at him, instead she just looked mildly surprised.

She looked away from him with a huff, "Tch... whatever.." she broke off in the middle to stifle a wince, and Chase let out a low sigh. Aisha moved her gaze to Solana, and for the first time, she looked sad, with a touch of fear in her deep purple eyes. No matter how much of a horrible demeanor Aisha had, she still cared for Solana, it was clear.

Frea looked up at the sky, eyes lingering on the red moon above their heads. She knew she needed a plan, she needed to do something fast... but what was there to do? How could she restore Balance between the sun and the moon...?

_There must be a way... the sun and the moon are connected in some way... most things are connected, but they are connected in many different ways..._

"Moon, you said the sun and the moon are connected spiritually, right?" Frea asked, she didn't drop her eyes from the sky.

"Theoretically yes."

"Spiritually..." Frea mumbled, eyes tracing the edge of the moon slowly. _Spirits... no, Souls..?_

* * *

_"Yes, souls, Frea." Chaitanya said softly. The opalescent Dragon's head was resting on the soft grassy ground in front of the girl. Her purple were eyes half way closed, as she gazed steadily at her adoptive daughter calmly. An almost 12 year-old Frea sat on the grass in front of her, arms resting on her knees and head slightly tilted._

_"What do souls have to do with anything?" Frea asked, she was looking confusedly at her Foster Mother. Chaitanya let out a low, long sigh, her eyes falling closed for a moment. Shadows were beginning to spread out across the grass, cast out by the setting sun._

_"The nature of Energy is directly related to the nature of Souls." Chaitanya started out slowly. "Souls and Energy have several things in common, but they are also different from one another." Chaitanya's eyes opened again to rest on Frea. "But they are both very powerful things, and should not be taken lightly." Chaitanya lift her head up, and Frea tilted her head back so she could still see the Dragon's face. The shadow of Chaitanya's face and long neck cast down upon Frea._

_Chaitanya's eyes looked toward the sky where it was beginning to turn indigo, already the stars were beginning to come out, while the sun set behind her._

_"There was a time... very long ago, where the two came hand in hand. But that time is lost, its knowledge is lost to all but those who were there to see it." Chaitanya murmured. "The study of Souls, human souls, animal souls... Dark Souls... These are things that humans no little of, things that even most Dragon's know little of... It was never something my kin wanted to learn, they never saw the point... Their abilities were not determined by souls, their Magic was not affected by souls... so why learn of it?"_

_Chaitanya let out a heavy sigh, and Frea blinked. There was an air of sadness and... regret about her Foster Mother, that she had never felt from her before. Even as the Dragon spoke, Chaitanya did not seem to be talking to Frea directly, rather it seemed she had trailed off to her own thoughts, her own memories, and she was only recalling times of the past._

_"The last of my kin to have taken any interest in souls, and all that comes with them... died long, long ago. After him, no one took it upon themselves to learn. No one could learn, we don't know enough about it..." Chaitanya paused for a moment. "I am probably the only Dragon that knows any information about Souls, and even I know very little."_

_"If the other Dragons didn't want to learn about Souls... why did you?" Frea asked and Chaitanya glanced down at her for a moment._

_"...I know ancient Energy Magic, that works only, if I am in possession of a certain amount of knowledge of Souls." Chaitanya answered after a lengthy pause. "At the time, I was unaware of how important knowledge on Souls is... so I only took time to learn what I wanted to know."_

_"...I'm still a little confused..." Frea admitted quietly, and Chaitanya nodded slightly._

_"I'm afraid that I can only explain it so well... Frea, as you know, almost everything has Energy, animals, humans, plants, the land..." Chaitanya told her, and Frea nodded. "This is very much the same for Souls. Almost everything has a soul, whether it is small, large, dark, or light... I'm sure you are aware this sounds very much like something, or someone's Energy Signature, yes?" Chaitanya asked and Frea nodded vigorously._

_"This is another way in which Energy and Souls are very much alike. But while you can see someone's power, their life-force, and their Nature as a being, seeing someone's soul is both the same and different."_

_"How?"_

_"I am not entirely sure, I regret to say..." Chaitanya sighed. "I am fairly certain that if you are able to see souls, you will see very much what you and I are able to see. But, there is something else, something only a true reader of souls can see, something you and I cannot, though I know not what it is." Chaitanya murmured. "But I can tell you this. Both Energy and Souls are connected, whether to each other, or to other things of their own kind. Everything is connected to something, some even say that everything is all connected to one single point." Chaitanya looked back up toward the almost dark sky. "Everything has connections, not every thing connects in the same way everything else does, sometimes connections are very different, and unique. But in very rare instances, the connection between things can be broken, and than the two halves will cease to exist, if the broken connection is not mended. But it is very rare for connections to be fixed, it is almost impossible." Chaitanya went on in a low voice. "If you try to find a connection between two or more things or people... well, you must first connect yourself with whoever, or whatever you are trying to find the connection between, before you can begin to mend the broken connection."_

_"How do you connect yourself with someone?" Frea asked, head tilted. She looked genuinely interested now, and Chaitanya frowned a little._

_"There are a few different ways to connect your soul to someone else's. To connect your Energy Signature, or being to another's... The only way I would ever be able to use to connect myself to someone else's soul, is a form of Forbidden Magic that I will never use."_

_"What is it?" Frea asked, eyes shining._

_"Its **Forbidden**," Chaitanya reminded sternly. "I will not teach you, nor should you learn any form of Forbidden Magic. **EVER.** Do you understand?" Chaitanya asked, Frea was slightly taken aback by the Dragon's attitude toward Forbidden Magic, but nodded none the less._

_"I understand.." Frea mumbled, head lowering. Chaitanya sighed,_

_"My Dear," The Dragon murmured, tail sweeping around and gently lifting Frea's chin so she was looking up at Chaitanya again. "Please understand, I only snapped to protect you. Forbidden Magic is forbidden for a reason, and the use of it comes with risks, even to a very skilled Mage." Frea frowned a little, "The risks of using Forbidden Magic vary, but they are all serious in some way. I do not wish for you to get hurt, and besides.." The Dragon's lips stretched into a soft smile. "Forbidden Magic is Dark Magic, and I would hate to see such a pure soul as yourself succumb to such negativity."_

_Chaitanya moved her tail away and let her eyes drift toward the darkening sky once more, Frea dropped her eyes to the ground again. They fell into silence for awhile, Frea remained sitting, staring down at the grass and letting everything sink in as Chaitanya continued to look up at the sky._

_"Chaitanya?" Frea asked._

_"Yes?"_

_"Can there be... someone like me..?" She asked and Chaitanya blinked, looking down at her with a confused expression. "You know... someone who uses Energy Magic, only its not Energy Magic its... Soul Magic..?" She asked, unsure of how she should phrase it._

_"Yes, there can be." Chaitanya answered, and Frea perked up._

_"Really? Like who? Do you know anyone?" Frea asked hastily._

_Chaitanya did not answer for a very long time, and she only continued to hold Frea in her purple gaze._

_"... Its... rare." Chaitanya told her lowly. "There are no Dragons who can, but I do know that the Celestial Spirit King uses a form of 'Soul Magic', as you put it, though he does not use the original form." Frea's eyes widened. She knew who the Celestial Spirit King was, and she was completely shocked to think that he wouldn't use the original form of 'Soul Magic', he had to have been one of the oldest to know it, why not the first variation of Soul Magic?_

_"It is not called 'Soul Magic', it may have been once, but I have never known it as that name. I remember it as **Tyripsalma**." Chaitanya's voice changed slightly to fit the regular Dragon Language accent as she said the name. "Its true name has been lost... but in this age, I believe it goes by a different name... I do believe there is someone... a human... who uses a form of Tyripsalma that is _very_ close to the original..." Frea's interest was being peaked as the Dragon continued on, but Chaitanya didn't continue or say exactly who this 'someone' was, and she sat in disappointment._

* * *

To this day, Frea did not understand what 'Tyripsalma' really was, or is, if it still existed in the world somewhere. But she hadn't time to dwell on it, she had only needed to remember one part of all that Chaitanya had told her that day.

_"If you try to find a connection between two or more things or people... well, you must first connect yourself with whoever, or whatever you are trying to find the connection between, before you can begin to mend the broken connection."_

She was half-way there with the first step, she was already connected to Solana, because she was the 'GateSentry' who had turned her into a Celestial Spirit. All she would need to do now, was find away to connect herself with Aisha, and then find a way to mend the broken Balance between the two, most likely by doing so through herself.

She wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of connecting herself to the most annoyingly rude woman she had ever met, but she knew it had to be done, even if she was going to hate it.

Looking to Chase and Aisha she straightened up and took a deep breath. "Kid," she murmured, gaining his attention from where he had been looking at Aisha.

"Yep?"

"Think you can keep my Seal up?" She asked him, he blinked in shock. "I can feel her Magic pushing against it, and what I plan to do requires all of my concentration, so I can't focus on keep the Hindering Seal from breaking." She explained. He didn't answer right away, everyone had turned their eyes on her, and they looked confused.

"What are you planning to do, exactly?" He asked and she sighed.

"I'm going to build a Bridge." She answered calmly. "I have to mend the broken connection between both Solana and Aisha, that should fix the Balance. In order to do that, I have to connect myself to both of them."

"Your already connected to Solana." Loke put in and she nodded at him, but looked directly at Aisha.

"Yes, and as much as I don't want to..." She muttered through gritted teeth, "I have to be connected with you in order for this to work."

"Your not turning me into a damn Spirit!" Aisha snapped immediately.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Frea replied in a harsh tone.

"Then how are you going to connect with Aisha?" Lucy asked, sounding a little out of breath.

"I'm going to have to use a Spell..." Frea murmured. "One I'm sure Chaitanya would kill me for even considering to use..." She added in, sweatdropping the slightest bit. At some point after their conversation about Souls, Chaitanya had in fact told her a great many things about Forbidden Magic, what types there were, why_ not_ to use or learn them, and specific forms that she should never, _ever,_ learn or even study.

She couldn't say she had always obeyed her Foster Mother.

"Why...?" Several of them started but Frea shook her head and took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter, this needs to get done as fast as we can." She told them. From the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but notice the look Moon was giving her. The Exceed's paws were crossed over her chest, eyebrow raised, she looked as if she didn't like the sound of a Spell even Chaitanya would not want Frea to use. "So kid, think you can keep my Seal up?" She asked again and he nodded slowly.

"Yes, I can." He answered, then looked to Aisha, smiling slightly. "Don't punch me, ok?" He asked, then positioned himself behind the silver-haired young woman, his hands resting on top of her shoulders. Aisha bristled slightly at the action, but didn't move. Chase closed his eyes, and Frea let out a sigh when she was able to relinquish control of the Hindering Seal to Chase, once he had and poured his own Magic into her own hanging over Aisha's body.

"Lucy, I know its hard now that Solana's passed out, but I need you to keep her gate open for as long as you can." Frea said, looking to the blonde, who nodded slowly. It was clear that Lucy was losing strength fast, and Frea felt horrible for putting her through this, though it couldn't be helped.

"Of course." Lucy said, fists clenched and pressed against her chest, eyes shinning with determination she was so used to seeing from the blonde, Frea smiled slightly.

"How are you going to... 'Build a Bridge'?" Moon asked, and Frea looked to her partner. Moon was wearing a neutral expression from where she stood on the ground, she looked a lot more calm now than she had earlier.

"By sending us to... a place I never wanted to go back to.." Frea murmured, eyes dropping to the ground. "The only truly _neutral_ place I know of, and going there won't require us to move, we can stay right here."

"And where.. Tch... Would this 'neutral' place be..?" Aisha asked in a low growl, breaking off to wince harshly.

"The White Plane." Frea replied. "That's what I came to call it anyway, its where I used to speak with both Shadow and Winter, when they were still around." Aisha raised an eyebrow at this, while everyone else sweatdropped a little. "Its borderline on the edge of my mind, and yours too, if you knew how to sense it. But it exists in between this world, and the Spirit World." Frea explained. "There's nothing there, but I can probably set up a foundation there, its closer to the sun and the moon than here is, probably closer than the Celestial Spirit World is to them." Aisha's eyes narrowed at the explanation, she looked as if she was about to say something, but stopped herself. "That's where I am planning to send us, or rather, or minds and beings."

"From there, I'll set up a foundation to fix this, and mend the connection between you and Solana."

"Grr... go ahead, lets get this over with." Aisha growled, eyes closing and Frea nodded.

She held her hands out to either side of her and let her eyes fall closed, her Magic began to spiral up around her feet, it also began to spiral up around Aisha.

**No One POV**

They stood in assembled silence as Frea went to work. The soft silver waves of her Magic began to spiral up around both the Energy Dragon Slayer, and the MoonLight Mage on the ground before her. Everyone blinked in shock, as her Magic started to spin faster, and it faded from silver, to a deep, sickly _black_ color.

They had never seen Frea's Magic be any other color than silver before, and the black it was now sent a chill down their spines. What kind of Spell was she using? It didn't look like anything they had ever seen before... it looked almost _evil._

_"From the times of old,_

_When Dragons ruled,_

_And humans obeyed,_

_Hear now my voice,_

_Keeper of sin."_

Frea began to say the words under her breath very lowly, and immediately Moon stiffened, eyes growing wide, before she scowled at her Partner.

_"Let two beings unite,_

_Bring us together as one,_

_If only for one night..."_

Frea continued on and paused, taking in a deep breath,

_"Let us unite,_

_Share each others pain,_

_Pay for our mistakes,_

_Blend our lives together,_

_Our emotions mix,_

_Our sins add up,_

_Connect us now,_

_Beings unite..."_

Frea's hands clapped together before her, and her Magic, which had continued to grow darker, and spirled higher and higher, suddenly sprung up toward the sky, taking on a reddish hue toward the edges.

_"Drenim Lenkarron!"_

Her Magic faded, and Aisha blinked at the pure black mark that appeared, circling her arm. It looked like barbed wire with horrible creatures dancing around the edges, the same mark appeared around Frea's arm.

Frea's eyes scrunched closed harder, a bead of sweat dripped down the side of her face, Moon's ears perked to hear her Partner let out a low hiss of pain.

A Magic Circle appeared under her feet, it being her normal silver this time, and it spread out to reach underneath everyone within their group. Two runes made of Frea's Magic appeared before Solana and Aisha,

**Aisha POV**

Aisha blinked at seeing the rune, eyes growing wide, and sweatdropping for the first time. The mark appearing on her arm had not hurt in the slightest, but she couldn't ignore the feeling that had swept over her, as if someone had dumped a bucket of warm water over her. It was refreshing, but she frowned upon realizing the feeling must be her being connecting to Frea.

Frea murmured some words under her breath that no one caught, but Aisha's body went rigid, as her mind was pulled away toward an empty space filled with dim white light, and she found herself standing before Frea, who stood between herself, and Solana, who was looking at both of hem with wide confused eyes.

Aisha scowled once she realized where they now stood,

They were in the White Plane.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Long time Since I updated, huh? Sorry for the long wait, and just because you had to wait so long, I made an extra long chappy for you! I hope you guys dot get to confused with any of this, if you do, you can always write your questions down in a review, or just pm me, I promise to try and answer any and all questions as best I can!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it! And thank you to everyone who have followed, faved, and reviewed for the story! I really appreciate it!**

**Please, follow, fav, and review if you can! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11- Bridge

**Chapter 11**

**Bridge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

"Frea...?" Solana murmured, emerald gaze sweeping out around the dim emptiness cautiously. She was sweatdropping, her gaze not actually landing on said Dragon Slayer she had addressed, or her sister as she continued to look around. "Where in the hell are we?"

Silence passed, Frea didn't answer, and finally Solana looked her way. Frea's head was hanging, her body was heaving with the heavy breaths she was taking in, as sweat poured down her face. Her eyes were closed, and Solana sweatdropped upon seeing how worn out Frea seemed to be.

Aisha quirked an eyebrow at the Energy Dragon Slayer, thoroughly confused as to why she seemed to be struggling so much. She was even more confused when she saw the blonde stiffen in pain.

The pain Aisha had been feeling herself had dulled considerably, though she didn't know why, and looking to Solana, she was a little relieved to see her sister seemingly not in as much pain as she had been before.

"The White Plane." Aisha spoke up, when it was made clear Frea was too out of breath to answer. Solana's green gaze landed on her, and Aisha crossed her arms over her chest upon seeing the look of sadness appear across the Sun Dragon Slayer's face.

"Aisha..." Solana murmured, but Aisha ignored the fact she had spoken.

"At least that's what she calls it anyway." Aisha went on, looking away from Solana and tilting her head in Frea's direction.

"Oh... Stop with the attitude..." Frea huffed out, causing the other two to look her way. Aisha scowled, and Solana simply looked the Energy Dragon Slayer over with slight worry.

"Frea.. Are you alright..?" Solana asked, taking a step toward the blonde, but Frea held out a hand toward her.

"Don't move." Frea ordered sharply, and Solana stopped immediately. Frea let out a long, raspy breath and stood a little straighter. "I'm fine... But I can only anchor us here so well..." She admitted, and smiled sheepishly. "It would help me out, if you didn't move around too much... Its getting really hard to use any Magic at all."

"Ok.." Solana murmured, then her green eyes looked to Aisha, and she quirked an eyebrow. "What in the hell is on both your arms?" The Sun Dragon Slayer asked, noticing the jet black barbed band stretching around their arms. Solana sweatdropped a little upon noticing the shadowy figures of the creatures dancing around the bands, she couldn't get past the feel that they seemed... Evil.

Aisha glanced Frea's way slowly, small frown pulling at her lips.

Frea caught the look, but instead looked to Solana, still seeming out of breath. "Its a sort of Connection Link, it had to be done in order to fix this." She explained. Solana raised an eyebrow, still confused as to why the mark looked so much like- "Its temporary," Frea put in upon noticing the look, "Its only going to last for as long as I need it."

"What's your plan then?" Aisha asked, arms crossing over her chest and usual scowl appearing across her face.

"I'm gonna use a Spell to mend the connection between both of you, and the Cosmic Power you represent." Frea answered, irritation lining her voice. "It's sort of like a Bridge, as I said earlier, and it'll probably have to go through me in order for the connection to be stable."

Aisha raised an eyebrow, "And you just happen to know the _one_ Spell that will fix all of this?" She asked.

"No, but I can make a Spell that'll fix everything."

* * *

Silence passed out among the group of six assembled inside of the Magic Circle spanning out around under Frea's feet.

None of them moved, Aisha had blacked out a soon as Frea had pulled her mind into the White Plane, and she was now leaning up against Chase, who had his eyes closed as he continued to concentrate on keeping the Hindering Seal placed over Aisha going. Even if she wasn't conscious, her Magic Power was continually trying to break free of the hold the Seal had it under, and Chase had to use all his concentration to keep it from breaking.

Lucy had slid down to sit on her heels, eyes closed and mind kept on forcing Solana's Gate to remain open.

Loke was standing still, Solana still in his arms. He was getting weaker as time went on, it was becoming harder for him to keep himself in this world, but he fought on.

Moon was standing in front of Frea, arms crossed over her chest and frowning deeply at her partner. Her eyes would not leave the black mark that had spiraled around the Energy Dragon Slayer's arm, the more she looked it over, the more unhappy she became.

Moon could feel herself growing weaker, but she didn't notice it, she was too angry to even care.

Frea was standing in the center of her Magic Circle, eyes closed and still, completely unaware of what was going on around her. Her mind had been pulled away into the White Plane along with Solana and Aisha's, though she seemed to be a lot more used to it then Aisha had been.

Moon's eyes narrowed at her partner, she had not missed the hiss of pain that Frea had let out almost as soon as she finished her connection Spell, and although she hid it well, Frea was still in pain. Whether it was entirely from the wounds she had received earlier, or something else, it wasn't clear, but Moon was not happy with what Frea had done.

She silently promised herself she would have words with the Energy Dragon Slayer when this was all over.

* * *

"Make a Spell...?" Both Aisha and Solana breathed, heads tilted and sweatdropping.

"Don't give me those looks," Frea sighed. "I've actually gotten pretty good at Spell Creation, so... I don't think this'll be that hard." She explained lowly, eyes falling closed. Her body stiffened in pain, and she let out a low wince.

"Then again, I might be wrong."

Both sisters looked as if they were about to say something, but Frea didn't give them a chance to do so.

"Energy Sense!" Frea muttered, hands clapping together. Her Magic rose up around her feet in soft waves, streams of it floating out around her. Two streams of Frea's Magic floated toward Aisha and Solana slowly, causing them to pause. Aisha leaned away a little of the Magic coming toward her, sweatdropping and suspicion lighting up in her purple eyes.

The streams started to spiral around both sisters slowly, their eyes following the silver glow.

Two different streams spiraled up away from Frea, splitting apart in the air and hovering a few feet above both Solana and Aisha's heads.

The world around them went dark, only illuminated by the silver light of Frea's Magic. Solana and Aisha stiffened at the sudden black around them, their eyes turned to Frea who said nothing.

**Frea POV**

_Tch... Come on... I have to..._

Her body went rigid, she was pushing her senses to the limit. Locking on to Solana and Aisha's Energy Signatures had been easy, but trying to find whatever sort of Energy Signature the actual moon and sun may have, was almost impossible.

She had been hoping that while being here in the White Plane, trying to lock onto the Energy Signatures of the sun and moon would be easier, she had been under the impression that they were closer to reach here, than in the actual world.

She was tiring out fast, getting weaker by the second. Using any Magic was hard, very hard. She felt like she was pushing against a force too great for anyone to overcome.

She hurt, both in mind and physically. Her adrenaline had gone down, and she was starting to feel the full extent of the wounds Aisha had given her. The World's Energy was quite literally unbearable now, but she had no choice but to bear with it. She felt sick, felt like she was being spun in circles, like she was drowning in the ocean, waves crashing over her head. It was hard to even breath.

But not only that, she had gambled with so much more by using 'Drenim Lenkarron' at all, and honestly, she was not thrilled with the idea of what was to come as backlash for using that damn Spell.

Its not as if she had much choice though.

She stiffened upon feeling that the space had grown darker. The air changed, but not because of the Balance Shift.

"Jynx?"

**No One POV**

Solana and Aisha's eyes snapped to the side upon seeing the dark purple haze appear there after everything went dark. The figure of a small girl appeared there, blood red gaze set upon the Energy Dragon Slayer she stood directly across from.

Solana sweatdropped at the appearance of the ghost, while Aisha frowned deeply.

"Jynx?" Frea asked breathlessly, she didn't open her eyes to see the ghost, but she knew that she was there.

"Energy Dragon," Jynx murmured, expression serious. "You can't lock on to the Energy Signatures, you don't have enough strength to."

Frea stiffened a little at the words, "...I have to."

"Then let me help you." Jynx murmured, Frea took in a short breath at the words, she was utterly shocked, how could Jynx help...?

"How would you-?"

"Details are not important." Jynx cut Frea off before she could fully ask the question. "Not now anyway." Jynx's eyes narrowed, "You have entered my world, though only a small part of it."

Solana and Aisha blinked at the words, heads tilted and completely confused. An odd look for Aisha, apart from the scowl the MoonLight Mage had continuously been wearing.

Frea frowned slightly, a bead of sweat dripping down her face. She wasn't completely sure how the White Plane could be 'Jynx's World', but then she reminded herself that she hardly knew anything about the ghost girl at all.

"All I ask is that you relax." Jynx went on, expression turning neutral. "Let me do what I need to, I will help you lock on to the ... Energy Signatures, of the sun and the moon." Jynx explained, she sounded as if she had been about to say something different mid-way through her sentence, but she had stopped herself.

Frea nodded stiffly after a moment, and Jynx let her eyes fall closed.

Clouds of purple haze appeared over both Solana and Aisha's heads, as a Magic Circle the same color as the clouds appeared under Frea's feet, blending in with the silver of the Energy Dragon Slayer's own Magic.

**Frea POV**

Frea immediately stiffened once she felt Jynx's Magic appear under her feet. Although she didn't dare open her eyes to look; she knew there was a Magic Circle under her feet now.

She was certain of it, it was the same feeling she had gotten when Kasumi's Magic had appeared under her feet, minus the falling sensation as she was transported then.

She was not clear on how Jynx intended to help her. How could she? Jynx's Magic was not similar to Frea's in any way. Besides, Jynx didn't use any Magic specific for locking on to Energy Signatures.

_But then again, I still hardly know anything about her..._

She had stopped pushing her senses farther once Junx had appeared, and she returned to doing so now. She didn't know what Jynx intended to do, but neither did she particularly care, or even register it.

Her mind was focused on one thing, one task.

She grew weaker as she strained to stretch out farther, her body started to shake, her head began to pound even more. Her stomach twisted and flipped, she was so hot, she was cold.

Her entire body was covered in mud, sweat, rain, and blood. Everywhere hurt, everything hurt, her back and burned arms being the worst.

As she fought to keep her Magic going, to ignore the spinning forces around her, keep herself and Solana and Aisha anchored here, hell; to stay standing, she could feel black waves creeping in on the edges of her mind.

She was panting even more now, this was utterly exhausting.

If she couldn't hardly do this, just locking on to the damned Energy Signatures, how in the hell was she supposed to pull of a Spell powerful enough to mend the connection between the sun and the moon? Between Aisha and Solana themselves?

Let alone actually make a Spell for that specific purpose. Her head was pounding so much she doubted she was thinking clearly enough to even begin to come up with one...

_Damnit!_

The fact that this was so tiring, the idea she may fail... It only made her mad damn it!

_How fucking pathetic am I?! I have to do this, I can do this..! Gah! I can't be this weak!_

_...can I?_

She wanted to hit herself, no, she wasn't thinking straight, that was clear.

The breath caught in her throat, and she froze up once she realized what Jynx was trying to do, and she remembered what the ghost had said moments before.

_Relax_

She could feel Jynx's Magic wrapping around her own, blending with it, combining. She felt an extra surge of Power at the action, Jynx was using her own Magic to help push Frea's senses farther than she could alone.

This was the same thing as when she had combined her senses with Chase's.

But it was different in a way she didn't understand. It wasn't the same, but it almost felt like it was, yet it wasn't... She just didn't know how to explain it.

But without even realizing it, she had tensed up at the contact of Jynx's Magic. She had felt it before... But never like this, she had never gotten such a deep and detailed feel of it before now.

This was the first time she realized she wasn't a fan of the feel of Jynx's Magic.

No offense to Jynx, but her Magic had an inherently darker feel to it. It felt as of some of the world's light had been dimmed, which it had if she had bothered to open her eyes. It sent a chill down her spine, and she sweatdropped.

It wasn't that her Magic felt evil per say... Just like it was a sort of Magic that rarely appeared anywhere. It worked differently than other Magic, and it felt a lot different too.

It reminded her of Edolas and how odd their Magic and Energy Signatures had seemed. Though she knew that Jynx was not from Edolas, the concept was just the same.

She was suddenly hit with the realization, that Jynx's Magic felt_ ancient_, just as much as Solana and Aisha's Magic did, Dragon Slaying Magic too.

Where did her Magic come from anyway? And what was she able to do with it?

Again, she had never gotten to know Jynx very well. The only instances of the ghost's Magic she had seen... They had all been mixed. Jynx used a lot of different Spells with completely different uses and abilities.

She was able to place a Magic Limiter on whomever she wished to.

She moved around rapidly and at her own will, to anywhere she wished, like she was teleporting

She dealt with Spirits, at least Frea assumed so.

And, Jynx had been the one to wipe the memories of everyone within Black Chimera after everything had happened.

With such mixed abilities and Powers... How was she supposed to know exactly what Jynx was capable of? She was certain the ghost could do much more than she had let Frea see so far.

She scrunched her eyes closed harder as Jynx's magic continued to push her senses out farther, by now she was reaching a lot farther than she had ever done in her life. Like she was casting her mind out leagues upon leagues... Only she had no idea how far the White Plane actually stretched.

There was something else about Jynx's Magic too... And Jynx herself.

Despite the obvious difference between the ghost and her Magic, to other people and other forms of Magic...

There was a familiarity

She could feel it, just slightly. She hadn't time to actually really look into Jynx or her Magic at the moment, but she could feel that there was something similar about the Magic... About Jynx...

...They were both similar to Frea herself.

_How the hell does that work? She's so different... We couldn't possibly have anything in common with our attitudes... Let alone our Energy..._

Despite her reluctance to actually let Jynx help her, once she had felt her Magic... It would seem her own Magic had done things on its own, it had perfectly combined with Jynx's Magic without her willing it to do so... Like her body and Magic had wanted to combine with Jynx... They were coming together almost on instinct, and they were not wavering, they were not uneven or unaligned, they were perfect together.

But that didn't make any sense!

Frea's stomach flipped again, and she let out a low moan at the feeling. Shadows were wrapping her mind up now, and she was fighting to keep them at bay. She had to do this...

The image of a blazing orange sphere of light suddenly flashed through her mind, with the help of Jynx's Magic, they had locked on to the first Cosmic Power, the sun.

Frea's pressed her hands together harder, creating a stable connection between herself and the sun, her Magic having gone almost as far as it could go. As soon as she did so, she felt as if warm rays of the sun were raining down on her.

But the shadows in her mind darkened even more.

She started trembling more as she made one last push, searching for the moon's Energy Signature.

Once she had found it, a glowing blue sphere of Power appearing in her mind's eye, she felt as if someone had dumped ice water over her, and she shivered involuntarily at the feeling. The moon had an evil feel lingering over it, it was out of control, it was wavering badly and the force of its power hit her like a slap in the face, a shadow had seemed to pass over her own Magic once she had locked on to it.

This feeling, it was almost exactly what it had felt like when she had connected herself with Aisha, and she didn't like the feeling_ at all._

The glowing orange symbol of the sun appeared over Solana's head, having formed from the streams of Frea's Magic that turned from their silver to the orange of the Symbol.

Over Aisha's head, the glowing blue symbol of the moon appeared over the silver haired woman's head, having been made from Frea's Magic and changed colors just as it had with the sun symbol. But it didn't remain entirely blue, around the edges the tint of red was still visible.

But both Symbols were wrapped in the purple haze of Jynx's Magic as well.

Frea swayed on her feet, but caught herself before she would let herself fall over. The second step was done, she had locked on to the Energy Signatures of the sun and the moon, albeit if it would have only been possible with Jynx's help.

She was breathing harder, Magic was exhausting to use at this point, she was getting tired, she was getting weaker.

"Energy Dragon," Jynx spoke up and Frea listened in. "The connection between things is like a rope tied to both ends. A rope that is woven from the lives of the ones connected. Memories, strength, emotion, all of these things make the connection stronger." Jynx murmured. "In my world, connections like these are amplified. Being here, will make it significantly easier to mend the broken rope between them."

"You can fix it, mend it, weave it back together... Or build a bridge to use your own words." Jynx explained. "But a bridge needs a base, supports to hold it up, without them, it would crumble and fall." Frea frowned slightly, she had been aware of that before now...

"I believe in your Power." Jynx told her and Frea stiffened in surprise. "You will be able to mend the connection, fix the Balance... You already know what you need to do, you have already sacrificed a lot to fix things."

Frea couldn't help but go rigid at the words, _Jynx knew more than she was letting on..._

**Jynx POV**

"I will keep all of you anchored here, so you may focus on other things." Jynx went on, she had more control here in her own realm than she did in other places. She could easily keep the three of them here, and that would give Frea more strength to do as she needed.

She fell silent, eyes resting on the Energy Dragon Slayer.

_Show me your Power... Energy Dragon..._

**Frea POV**

Frea felt as if she could let out a long breath she had been holding the entire time, once she could stop anchoring everyone here within the White Plane through use of her own Power.

She knew, that in order to fix the connection, that bridge, the rope, it had to be woven through her own body. She had to be the base, the supports for the bridge, what would keep it from crumbling.

If what Jynx said was true, that the elements that make up the connection between things was amplified here, that would make her job so much easier.

She may not be able to use her own Magic to do anything with memories, but she could use strength and emotion to her advantage.

Both Aisha and Solana were strong, and their emotions were a lot stronger. Despite the obvious dislike Aisha had, Frea could feel the love the MoonLight Mage had for her sister, likewise, she could feel the love Solana held for Aisha.

Love was a very strong emotion, and in this instance, it was perfect for using it, along with the inner lying strength of both Cosmic Souls, to mend the connection between them.

Through herself of course.

She was slightly flustered by the confidence Jynx had seemed to have in her, yet she wasn't able to really think about it now.

With the pounding in her head, it took a few moments for her to even begin to come up to the start of a Spell, let alone the rest of it.

Usually, once she began to think of a Spell, the words and verses clicked together in her head almost automatically. In this instance though, her mind was slow, refusing to do what was normally so very easy and natural.

_Screw that damn Energy Shift!_

She couldn't keep herself from hissing lowly once a very strong surge of pain swept through her body. She ground her fangs down, she was going to regret several things later on... Hell, she was regretting them _now!_

Taking a deep breath, she let her mind fall away from the everything but what she needed. Things fell silent, all she could hear, feel... Was the moon, the sun, Solana, and Aisha..

She could literally feel everything crumbling around her, and she knew she needed to do everything _now. _Before it was too late.

She would believe in Jynx's faith in her, not sure she could trust in herself. Frea knew how weak she was right now, how fast she was tiring out...

Jynx was trusting her right now. People were counting on her fixing things!

With a deep breath, she smiled slightly once she felt her thoughts coming together. It was through sheer willpower she found herself able to do the most impossible things. Willpower, not her strength alone.

That was what her Magic was, it wasn't solely strength, it relied on both physical strength, and pure willpower _equally._

Her Magic shot up around her, weaving its way around both the symbol of the sun and the moon, making a sort of figure 8 in the air above their heads.

_"Connections made of memory,_

_Of strength,_

_Of emotion,_

_Ones that have been severed,_

_Either by death,_

_Or intervention,_

_Make them whole,_

_Mend the tear,_

_Weave the rope,_

_Build the bridge.."_

Frea spoke lowly, voice echoing oddly around them, her Magic growing brighter within the darkness around them.

_"Fragments of the bond,_

_Pieces of the parts..."_

Frea's body tensed up again. She could feel it, in her mind's eye, she could _see it._

The bonds between the four of the beings she was trying to reunite. The bond between Solana and the sun remained intact and whole, likewise for the bond between Aisha and the moon.

But the bonds between the sun and the moon, the one between Aisha and Solana, they were shattered. Where they had once connected they had snapped, been torn, destroyed, and she sweatdropped slightly to feel her own lingering Magic Imprint on the broken bonds, another reminder that this was all her fault.

She could mentally picture her Magic wrapping around the shredded bonds and pulling them together, weaving through them..

"_Let emotion and strength be the tools,_

_And I will be the base!_

_Build the bridge through my body,_

_Mend the connection,_

_Fix the Balance...!"_

_"Healing Link: Balance Restore!"_

**No One POV**

While Frea had been reciting the lines of her Spell, her magic had only continued to grow and burn brighter and brighter.

Aisha and Solana's eyes fell closed, they could feel something tugging at their bodies, their Magic, their beings. They got the feeling of being pulled into clearer, cooler air. They felt themselves strengthening, their pain was receding completely...

* * *

Frea's Magic seemed to explode, though it didn't bring any force behind it. It passed over their group of six harmlessly, hardly even stirring their clothes or hair as the light of it engulfed them, and everything around them.

It rippled out around Frea like a stone being thrown in a pond. A massive, sheer, see through wall of pure Magic that spread out over everything, rushing out over the land around them.

The Magic rippled out for a few miles, before it arced upward toward the sky and the mass of dark clouds covering the entirety of Fiore. The wave of silver faded as it reached the clouds, until it disappeared.

For a few moments, the entire world seemed to grow silent, nothing moved, nobody moved.

Then it seemed, and felt as if everything was being rewound.

The winds died down completely, the rain stopped, the temperature stopped changing, the air itself stopped shaking. The lightning and thunder didn't show again, and the moon faded from sickly red, to its normal appearance.

The oceans calmed, the fires died down, and the earthquakes stopped.

For the people of Fiore, they suddenly felt stronger, they weren't growing weaker anymore. The Mages let out sighs of relief at the feeling.

Cracks of glowing silver suddenly appeared over the mass of dark clouds, as of they were a concrete wall in the sky. All eyes turned toward the sight, as the people and Mages of Fiore stood in awe.

For the second time, something utterly shocking was happening all around Fiore. This was the second Magic Anomaly to happen in the course of only a few weeks.

Though no one was around to see the wall of Frea's Magic spiral out around where she stood, having been fairly far from anyone but themselves, everyone could see the silver cracking across the clouds, until the glowing light engulfed the dark clouds entirely.

They seemed to burst with a small, low whistle, carried around by a none-existent wind, and the clouds that had been there, fell to the earth in millions of shimmering silver pieces of magic.

The pieces sparkled and fell to earth over everyone within Fiore, leaving everyone speechless as it fell around them harmlessly.

The deep black of the unnatural light began to brighten as the sun appeared and the moon left, the first rays of the sunlight shimmering across the fragments of silver, lighting everything up in a spectacular way.

The sparkling fragments beautifully contrasted with the sky, and the people of Fiore who had been in panic and disarray for hours, they suddenly smiled at the calm beauty of it.

They cheered, laughed, and applauded as they stood underneath the rain of silver falling around them slowly, like soft snow.

The chaos was over, the Balance had been mended.

**Frea POV**

Frea's arms fell to her sides as her mind left the White Plane, and she let her eyes open halfway to see the the rain of Magic falling toward them from the sky, where the moon was leaving and the sun was returning.

She was breathing even harder, she was shaking, covered in sweat.

All in all? That had definitely been a lot harder to do.. Than she thought it was going to be...

She swayed on her feet, unaware of anything as her vision darkened, and her mind was completely engulfed in black.

* * *

**Hey Guys! What's up? Its been like... a week, huh? Sorry for the wait! But I did manage to post another chapter for my Soul Eater FanFic first, I hadn't posted anything for that one in a looong time**!

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it! And thank you to everyone who have followed, faved, and reviewed for the story! I really appreciate it!**

**Please, follow, fav, and review if you can! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12- Speak No Evil

**Chapter 12**

**Speak No Evil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

A few minutes.

She had only blacked out for a few minutes at best, only five or so... But she still felt like she was going to pass out again.

She didn't like blacking out, especially not around other people. It was a sign of weakness, and she didn't like feeling weak in any way.

But if there was ever a time she felt weak, it was now.

She was hurting, the pain from her wounds had begun to throb horribly, and the mental and physical strain she had put herself through was slowly taking its toll.

Not to mention the after affects of the World's Energy wavering as much as it was... And the backlash from Drenim Lenkarron.

Frea frowned down at her legs, eyes half-way closed and closing more every minute. She was slouching heavily in the seat next to Moon, in the very front of the MagicMobile, arms crossed over her stomach, shoulders hunched, chin resting on her chest and legs propped up on the guardrail in front of the drivers seat.

Moon was sitting beside her silently, paw resting on the control module for the car, armband securely around her arm, pale blue eyes fixed forward as the Exceed drove the MagicMobile back to Magnolia.

Moon had been the only one of their team to hardly use any Magic Energy at all, and so she had insisted to take the wheel so everyone could rest a little.

This was fairly ok with the rest of them. Lucy and Chase were tired, not wounded though.

Aisha, she was exhausted, and not without her own wounds.

Frea... Well, she was the worst off of all of them, to say the least.

Lucy, Aisha and Chase were inside the car, completely silent. Lucy had dozed off on one seat, while Aisha and Chase had dozed off on the opposite the blonde, Aisha leaning against Chase as she slept on peacefully.

Chase hadn't seemed to mind having Aisha sit with him, and Aisha likewise hadn't seemed to be so tense around him.

They were all tired, and Frea didn't blame any of them for falling asleep. She herself wouldn't mind falling asleep... But she couldn't.

Solana and Loke had gone back to the Celestial Spirit World, so they could rest there. Solana had been doing considerably well after the Balance was fixed, and the connections mended. The red-head had promised to come back fairly soon, Frea had no doubt the Sun Dragon Slayer wanted to talk with her sister.

Frea winced silently. She was still bleeding a little, but she hadn't let anyone worry about her before. All she needed was to go back to Magnolia and sleep... For a very long time.

Her arms hurt, her back hurt, her whole damn body hurt, inside and out. Her head was still pounding and she felt sick. It felt like she was going to throw up, and she was fairly certain she was going to end up staying home sick for a few days after this...

From the corner of her almost closed eyes, she noticed that Moon was giving her a very... Angry look?

"Frea." Moon murmured lowly, low enough not to wake anyone in the back up, but Frea did not miss the slight venom in the Exceed's voice as she spoke her name. She had noticed it before, but Moon was definitely angry with her for something, she just didn't know what.

She looked Moon's way from the corner of her eye. Moon didn't look at her, instead she kept her focus on where she was going.

"I cannot believe you even dared to consider using that Spell." Moon hissed, Frea blinked at the words.

_Spell...?_

Moon looked her way, eyes narrowed and glinting with barely controlled anger. Frea wasn't sure where... She stiffened once she realized, Moon... She must be talking about...

But how would she even...?

"Don't give me that look." Moon growled, Frea stayed silent. "If you had forgotten, I spent more than half of my life in a Dark Guild." Moon said lowly, her eyes narrowed more and Frea sweatdropped slightly.

"I know what Forbidden Magic looks like when I see it!" Moon snarled, voice still low.

Frea looked away quickly, suddenly unable to meet her Partner's gaze.

_Fuck... I forgot about that... I suppose Chaitanya wouldn't be the only one mad at me then..._

"Its dangerous to use it!" Moon went on. "It can kill you if your not strong enough to handle it!"

She dared a small glance at her Partner, but Moon had let her eyes closed, teeth gritted and paw grasped around the control tightly.

"No wizard, Dark or Light should ever use Forbidden Magic. It doesn't matter why you used it, you shouldn't have!" Moon hissed. "I am so ashamed of you! Do you even realize what its going to do to you?!"

Moon's eyes snapped open to set a deadly glare on Frea, who only stared back calmly, saying nothing. Moon narrowed her eyes at the Dragon Slayer,

"I saw you wince before, and it wasn't because of the wounds." Moon growled, "You better hope that the backlash isn't too bad, because I'm going to hurt you myself!"

Frea slightly flinched, Moon's tone was icy and filled with deep set anger. Apparently, Moon had a deep set hatred for anything Dark Magic related, understandable on all accounts... She had the feeling Moon wasn't going to let this to for a very long time.

Frea looked away, letting her eyes drop to her legs again and she could hear Moon let out a low hiss of irritation.

She returned her blue gaze to the road ahead. "This is going to be a stain on your being, on your Magic, one I doubt will ever go away." The Exceed went on, forcing herself to calm down slightly. "Please, don't ever use Forbidden Magic again." She muttered. "... If the backlash is very bad, please don't try to handle it alone. I don't want to risk you getting any more hurt than you are, or worse..." Moon added in after a moment.

Frea appreciated the fact the Moon was worried about her safety, something she assumed was the reason she had been so mad. She loved the Exceed for the compassion, and she would admit she would feel the same way of Moon had put herself in harms way as she had.

She understood why Moon was mad, accepted it... She just wasn't going to be happy about being scolded for a very long time to come.

Frea let her eyes fall closed, a wave of tiredness passing over her. She barely stopped herself from letting out a hiss of pain when a particularly large wave of it passed through her entire body.

For a split second, flashes of fire and blood appeared within her mind. Memories she didn't want to see, or experience...

Memories that were not her own.

**No One POV**

Moon glanced Frea's way again once the Dragon Slayer didn't say anything in return. She could had snapped at her Partner more than she had, but she knew no amount of yelling or scolding would have stopped Frea from what she did.

Why would she? Frea hadn't even been deterred from the idea that Chaitanya, _a Dragon_, would have been furious with her having used Forbidden Magic. If Frea wouldn't have stopped knowing that, nothing Moon could have said would have made a difference.

She sighed silently at the sight to her Partner, the blood that covered her. How wounded she was, how exhausted she was.

It didn't take an Energy Mage to know that Frea was void of any of her Magic Power right now, she had spent it all. How could she not have? Moon was fairly certain that they were bound to hear of the 'Second Magic Anomaly' by the time they made it back to Magnolia.

She looked away, Frea was going to have to explain everything now, there was no way she could get out of it at this point. People would want answers, the Guild... And the Magic Council.

She was fairly certain Frea would not want to speak with the Council, based on her history with them, and she didn't want to be around when she was forced to, it was not going to make her happy.

She was pushing the MagicMobile to go as fast as she could manage, wanting to get someone, preferably Wendy, to look Frea over and start to heal her wounds.

For the backlash from using the Forbidden Magic, no amount of Healing Magic was going to help Frea with it, something both Moon and the Dragon Slayer knew fairly well.

Moon flicked her ears a little, the silence seemingly heavy and she closed her eyes, before looking Frea's way again.

"Hmm..." She murmured, realizing for the first time since they had begun to make their way back, Frea had not said a single word.

Frea had her eyes closed now, and Moon looked away with a heavy sigh.

"... Speak No Evil then..?"

* * *

Frea sat on a stool behind the bar, hands resting on the seat in between her legs, and head hanging, shoulders hunched and eyes closed. Her bag had been dropped down beside her on the ground, and her hair pulled out of the ribbon, so it could fall around her shoulders loosley.

The entire Guild was fairly silent, apart from a few hushed whispers, all eyes turned toward her.

Her back was turned toward the rest of the Guild, shirt pulled up so Wendy could work on the very serious burns and wounds on the Energy Dragon Slayer's lower back.

Usually this would have been done in the infirmary, but Frea had not wanted to take another step, and had just opted for sitting down where she was, she was too tired to even think about walking to the infirmary.

Wendy had her eyes narrowed in concentration, but she could not hide her shock.

Hardly anyone could, they were speechless.

You would be to if you saw your Guild-Mate come back as wounded as Frea was.

Moon, Chase, Aisha and Lucy sat on the same side of the bar, only they were facing the Guild, and a little ways away from where Frea and Wendy were behind them. Chase, Lucy and Aisha were slumped over and completely exhausted, the sleep they had gotten on the ride back had done them good, but they were still tired as hell.

Moon sat atop the counter, Master sitting next to her, both their eyes closed and arms crossed over their chests.

Natsu and Happy were hovering around Lucy, casting looks back and forth between the blonde and Frea, still trying to come up with what to say.

Many people had noticed Aisha at the bar, her arms crossed on top of the counter and head resting in her arms, purple eyes narrowed suspiciously at all of the Mages in front of her.

Carla was standing beside Wendy, eyes narrowed and a bead of sweat dripping down her face at the sight of Frea. The memory of the Dream still fresh on her mind. She had been assuming it was Frea who was in that dream, covered in blood... But looking toward the stranger in their midsts, who had completely silver hair... Her suspicions of it being Frea in the dream were beginning to fade.

Magnolia was glistening in the sunlight, the rain in the streets and on the buildings shimmering in the light. Though, the water paled to insignificance of the earlier sparks of the silver pieces that had fallen from the sky an hour or so earlier.

The townspeople, not including those hundred or so who had gotten hurt, were left relatively unscathed despite the damage some of the Buildings around town had taken.

Magnolia had all in all fallen back into a calm state, people beginning to repair what had been destroyed. It would take time to fix everything, and for everyone to heal, but things could have been much worse.

Several of Fairy Tail's members were tired, though since everything had calmed down, they had felt themselves grow a little stronger.

Mirajane had come up behind Wendy as she worked, a role of bandages in her hands as she gave the Energy Dragon Slayer a look over, worried frown pulling at her lips.

It was Mira who spoke first, eyes scanning over the wounds slowly, "How did all of this happen?" She asked lowly.

Frea's eyes opened at the voice, and she glanced over her shoulder at Mira slowly, and said nothing, but she did look toward Aisha, slight scowl pulling at her lips upon laying eyes on the silver-haired young woman.

Aisha seemed to sense Frea was scowling at her, and simply let her eyes fall closed with a huff.

Mira noticed the look Frea gave the stranger, as did several others, including Master who had opened one eye to look Frea's way when Mira asked the question.

Several eyes turned to Aisha, all of them burning to ask questions, but not doing so quite yet.

"Hmm..." Master sighed, "May I ask, who you are?" The Old Man said calmly as he looked to Aisha, who opened her eyes to look his way slowly. Master had his suspicions of who she was, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"I'm Aisha." She answered lowly. "Cosmic Soul for the moon." She added in a quieter voice, and Master nodded in understanding.

"Cosmic wha-?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Where did all you run off to?"

"What happened?"

Several questions were suddenly voiced after they had heard Aisha's name. They poured out all at once, Frea let her eyes fall closed again, hardly listening to them.

One voice in particular caught her attention though, being able to hear it clearly above most of the others. "Would you like to explain why your Magic was coming down from the sky?"

Laxus called the question out, he was leaning against the wall of the Guild, arms crossed over his chest and eyes directly locked on to Frea.

Several people stopped, eyes growing wide. They hadn't realized it before Laxus asked... But that _was_ Frea's Magic! But... How could she had cast so much? And why?

Frea knew the question was directed at her, and she knew he was looking at her. Looking over her shoulder again, she blinked once.

Wendy had stopped what she was doing, the reality of the question stunning her.

Frea didn't answer though, and Laxus raised an eyebrow at her silence.

"She can't answer you." Moon spoke up suddenly, eyes opening to rest on Laxus. "At least not for a few days."

This caused a few people to gasp, and they all turned confused looks on both Moon and Frea, who had turned away again and let her eyes fall closed once more.

"And why the hell not?" Laxus asked.

Moon looked away and sighed, everyone looking to her for an explanation. Master Makarov was glancing at her from the corner of his eye, eyes narrowed.

"Side affect of using a certain type of Spell." Moon answered simply. "She won't be able to talk for a few days," the Exceed's eyes switched to Frea, "Or use any Magic." She added in, earning a small nod from Frea.

People blinked, not fully able to understand. What kind of Spell would keep Frea from talking or using Magic for a little while? Let alone, what had she needed a Spell for anyway?!

Master Makarov's eyes narrowed more at the vague explanation, and he briefly set a stone cold glare on Frea, before looking away from her again.

Frea sighed upon sensing Master had glared at her, _yay... Add Master Makarov to the list of people who will probably lecture me about using Drenim Lenkarron... Damn it..._

"... Then would someone like to explain what happened?" Gajeel spoke up gruffly, taking into consideration Frea would not be explaining anything without argument.

Moon paused, not sure if it was her place to explain anything. She looked to Frea, who gave her a small nod, and Moon took in a breath.

"Alright; if I'm going to explain things, we're doing it my way." The Exceed explained, letting her eyes close and lifting a paw out in front of her. A golden Magic Circle appeared before her paw, and everyone blinked.

A few people jumped back when the floor of the Guild Hall fell away, leaving it to look like trees beneath them. With the floor seemingly gone, they did not fall, and people cast weary looks at Moon.

The walls of the Guild Hall were suddenly gone too, giving way to rolling hills and a deep night sky stretching out all around them. Looking to the left, the sight of Crocus could be seen, where many of its people were up late, drinking, laughing, celebrating.

Everyone looked to Moon, eyes widening once they realized what she was doing.

Chase glanced Moon's way, blinking a few times before looking toward Frea, who had her eyes closed. He looked away, knowing all to well that Frea would only be seeing the Guild Hall, not what the rest of them were seeing.

"This is the memory of the first night of the GMG." Moon explained. A few people nodded, others just looked around the sky they stood in.

Lily crossed his arms over his chest, everything within this memory was so detailed... Looking to Moon he smirked slightly, she definitely had a lot more skill and Magic Power than she had let on before.

"This is the night the first Magic Anomaly appeared."

The huge beam of silver light suddenly shot up into the sky, the Magic Circle stretching across the clouds and sky for hundreds upon hundreds of miles.

They all remembered seeing it, how could they not?

"Frea was the one to cause it." Moon went on, ignoring the shocked faces and gasps, "It was her Magic over half of Fiore saw, just because of the Magnitude of the Spell she was using." Moon's eyes opened to rest on them. "The same goes for what you saw today."

"... N... No way!"

"That's not possible! That thing was huge!"

"Why...? Would she have...?!"

Bewildered shouts were thrown out among the crowd of Fairy Tail Mages, all of them sweatdropping, shocked beyond belief at what they were hearing. Several of their gazes had turned to Frea, who they knew couldn't answer any of their questions.

Wendy had paused in her work and turned to see the memory too, eyes wide and arms pulled to her chest.

"Let me explain further." Moon told them, though, she didn't look as if she believed she should be the one explaining this. If anyone should, it should have been Frea, but she couldn't, not for a few days anyway and none of the Guild was going to wait.

Moon's swiped her paw to the side out in front of her, and the scenery changed again.

The roaring of crowds rose up around them, and they were left to see the very end of the Naval Battle of the GMG. They looked behind them to see all of their Memory-Selves standing there, and sweatdropped.

That was sort of weird.

_"Sorry, but I won't let you touch my KeyHolder."_ An all too familiar voice reached their ears, and they looked toward the water to see a young woman with fiery red hair.

This caught Aisha's attention, and she opened her eyes to see the Memory of her sister.

_"It seems Lucy had one last key still in her possession after all! Now one of her Spirits have come forth to protect their Master!"_ The announcer's voice rung out around them.

"What does Solana have to do with...?" Natsu murmured, looking toward Moon with a confused expression.

"Solana is the reason she caused the Magic Anomaly." Moon replied evenly. "It was Solana's life that Frea was saving, the Spell she used... It turned her into a Celestial Key."

"WHAT?!"

Shocked shouts and gasps echoed over everyone again, this time even louder at how incredibly unbelievable the words were.

**That. Was. Impossible.**

"That can't be right..."

"That can't even be possible...!"

"Its very possible." Moon continued. "Usually, you have to have a special gift in order to create a Celestial Key, be given permission by the highest power, the one who allows you to change a human soul, into that of a Spirit's."

The Exceed's blue gaze landed directly on Gray, Natsu, Happy and Erza. They all stiffened upon seeing her looking at them in particular.

Wendy cast a nervous glance at Frea, sweatdropping with wide worried eyes. She could not see the Energy Dragon Slayer's face, but she could feel the tenseness coming off of her.

It seemed like a chill had fallen over the area around Frea, and both Wendy and Mira shivered involuntarily upon feeling it from her.

"The ability to create Celestial Keys has been named as a very powerful form of Maker Magic." Moon went on, eyes narrowing.

Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy visibly froze at the words, eyes growing wide and looking almost horrified.

They understood why Moon had been looking at them, understood why her words had such an impact. They had heard of a wizard like that, heard her voice, and worked against all hope to try and save their Guild-Mate from her grasp, trying to save Frea before she was killed.

Many other members were starting to piece together the information as well. The mention of it bringing them to a darker time of their lives, a time they had mourned the death of one of their Family members.

Sevaral people's eyes dropped to the ground, beyond shocked, their minds working sluggishly as they tried to fully understand what they were being told.

A few of the more perceptive members had turned their sights to Frea, and they could almost literally feel the cold sheet of frost that had fallen over the silent Dragon Slayer.

"Wizards who use this sort of Magic are called **GateSentrys**. They are chosen and given their Power by the Celestial Spirit King himself." Moon said, eyes falling away from the four.

"Frea... Used the Magic that... Kasumi...?" Natsu mumbled, voice low and barely audible. Unfortunately, even if he was speaking quietly, Frea could still hear him clear as day.

"Not entirely." Moon told him, chasing everyone to blink. "Her Magic is not inherently dark as Kasumi's was, and Frea is not a true GateSentry." Moon's voice dropped slightly as she said Kasumi's name, almost as if it was taboo to do so.

In all honesty, it might as well be taboo with Frea around, someone she knew all to well did not appreciate bringing the monstrous woman up for _any_ sort of reason.

Moon looked to Frea, smiling sympathetically. "From what I understand, she was only able to use the Spell through sheer stubbornness alone."

The words caused a few people to smile a little bit, finding it slightly comforting that Frea was still so stubborn, she was able to break the rules of the Celestial Spirit King himself, and use a Spell so unique she would have never been able to use.

"Why did she need to save Solana's life?" Lisanna asked, head tilted.

"Because she went and decided to try and get my sister killed."

It would seem Aisha couldn't remain silent when the question was asked, and all eyes turned on her.

Aisha still had her head resting in her arms atop the counter, she was glaring daggers at Frea's back from the corner of her eye.

Many people sweatdropped at the amount of pure hostility in Aisha's gaze toward Frea, the Energy Dragon Slayer seemingly aware of the glare, but not bothering to move or react to it.

"Your... Sister...?" Natsu and Happy breathed, blinking rapidly at Aisha, completely thrown off guard by the statement. Master Makarov quirked an eyebrow at this, slightly confused as to why Solana wouldn't have mentioned her sister earlier... He would need to get the full story later.

"Teach did save her though." Chase reminded her softly, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck, eyes closed.

"By turning her into a damn Spirit!" Aisha snapped up at him, gaze torn away from Frea.

Chase seemed to pause, and let his eyes open to rest on her, calm and completely neutral. "Would you rather she be dead?" He asked in an even tone, causing Aisha to stiffen a little.

"She wouldn't have needed to be saved, if she had just left Solana alone!" Aisha growled, not willing to back down. "She wouldn't have nearly died!"

Everyone cast nervous glances back and forth between Aisha and Chase, all of them very confused, not knowing all the details.

Moon sighed, letting her Magic drop once she realized she didn't have anyone's attentions any longer. The familiar walls and floors of the Guild Hall came back into view with a soft flash of Moon's golden Magic.

Chase set a steady and level gaze on the seething Cosmic Soul next to him. Aisha's temper was slowly rising, a temper that seemed to be considerably short.

Chase did nothing to react, he didn't even blink. He was not seemingly bothered with her anger in the slightest, instead he just soaked it in silently.

"Your not entirely angry." He said simply, the words causing Aisha to blink, recoiling from him slightly, eyes wide. Whatever it was about him saying that, it had hit Aisha in a whole different way than what she had been expecting.

Chase smiled slightly, "You know I'm right." He told her, looking away and letting his eyes close. "I can feel your emotions you know." He pointed out gently.

Aisha frowned at him, not really looking so much angry now as she looked annoyed at what he had said.

"You... You little-!" She growled, her head lifting up from her arms.

"Alright, that's enough!"

Aisha froze at the voice instantly, not ever believing she would hear _her_ say anything in such a tone, a very angry tone.

In a shimmer of yellow and orange, Solana appeared just behind Aisha, hands on her hips and scowling profusely. She was glaring at Aisha with an angry look, something she wouldn't have used on her recently found alive sister had Aisha's hate-filled words had not been relentlessly tearing at Frea.

She was done with Aisha constantly snapping at Frea, tired of her sister taking her anger and hurt out on the Energy Dragon Slayer.

"You and I, need to talk!" Solana snapped, grabbing on to the back of Aisha's shirt and dragging her from her seat, toward the back doors of the Guild Hall. Crackling orange light was flickering around her body out of pure agitation and anger,

Aisha wasn't able to do anything other than let herself be dragged outside by Solana, for once, looking relatively scared.

Solana seemed to hold an authority over Aisha they had not seen earlier.

**Frea POV**

Frea smirked a little; she was under the impression the mood swings Solana was prone too, was something Aisha had actually come to fear.

Through her travels with Solana, she had become aware of just how fast the red-head's attitude could change from one thing, to something entirely different the next moment. Solana could be scary if the moment was right for it, and she couldn't say she wasn't happy that Aisha might actually get hounded by the extremely pissed and almost demonic personality of an angry Solana.

"Moon, you have my memories, continue one with explaining while we talk, won't you?" Solana called behind her in an almost sickly sweet voice, causing said Exceed to sweatdrop.

"Alright..."

The back doors slammed shut behind the two sisters, leaving the rest of them in a stunned silence.

Frea let her eyes fall closed after a moment when the doors were slammed shut. Moon hesitated a moment before continuing on with the explanation, telling everyone how Solana had been being chased by the Magic Council, and Black Chimera all at once. How Frea herself had decided to help her, while Solana helped her train for the GMG, and all the things that happened after with the battle.

She didn't listen to her Partner's words though, and she was faintly aware of Moon's Magic enveloping everyone as she replayed Solana's memories one after the other, explaining things as she went along.

She did not hear the voices of the memory, and she would not see the memory were she to open her eyes.

Moon's Magic would not work on her under any circumstance, so she was left to search out the voice of Solana and Aisha in relative silence.

She silently thanked Moon, glad the Exceed was willing to explain everything in her place, though it may not be as detailed. She was sure to have to answer in more detail once her voice came back, and she felt considerably better...

For whatever reason, she sort of felt it was better this way, to have Moon explaining it all.

She hadn't been looking forward to it.

"... S... Solana..." Aisha's voice stammered from somewhere outside, Frea having to strain her ears just to hear her.

"You need to stop." Solana growled. "Stop blaming Frea for everything, if you hadn't noticed, she did save my life, she did fix everything, she mended the Balance!"

"You wouldn't have almost died if she hadn't helped you to try and fight Black Chimera." Aisha said lowly, "I was going to handle it."

"How?" Solana asked. "Aisha, I haven't seen you in years; I thought you were dead..." She paused for a minute. "What happened to you?" Solana asked quietly. "What happened to make you like this? You are not the Aisha I remember."

"People change." Aisha murmured.

"Why?" Solana pressed.

Silence.

"... I'd rather not go into it." Aisha said after a very long time.

"You don't need to tell me all of it." Solana told her, "I only want to know some... Just help me understand... Lets start with why I never knew you could use Magic?"

"... My Powers developed after our Village was attacked." Aisha said. "When I had gained my abilities, I had fought my way out of captivity with Phoenix Tear." Aisha's voice dropped a little. "I'm guessing my Powers only emerged when the previous Cosmic Soul for the moon died."

"Alright... You were a prisoner to Phoenix Tear?" Solana asked, "How... How long..?"

"A month or two." Aisha answered simply, not seemingly willing to go in to detail about her time with the former Dark Guild.

"After that, I've been traveling and collecting information. Making connections with several different places and people... As an Independent Mage."

Frea sighed a little, so Aisha was working along the same lines as Jellal, being Independent... Only not with other people, she was all on her own.

But she couldn't be all alone, she had said she had made ties and connections.. That meant she had other people helping her from time to time.

"Keeping tabs on people close to you." Solana murmured. "Why didn't you ever come to me, if you knew I was alive?"

"... I never thought I should." Aisha replied quietly, so quite that Frea had a hard time hearing her. "Things... They were complicated after Pheonix Tear... I had my own things to worry about... You had your own things to worry about... I would have just gotten in the way..."

She was faintly aware of Chase taking over the explanation about the Balance Shifts.

"I didn't let you know I was alive because... Because things can never go back to the way they were before we were separated." Aisha's voice suddenly got a lot stronger. "Like you said, I'm not the same as I was before, and I never will be again. I couldn't give you hope things would go back to normal, they can't. I'm not who I was before, and I didn't want you to be crushed in hoping for things that can't happen. So, I stayed away."

Frea let her eyes open, and she stared down at the floor.

She'd give Aisha a little credit, she was definitely a lot more concerned for Solana than she had originally thought.

How painful could of have been? Forcing yourself to stay away from your sister for years on end? Just because you were the one thing that might hurt her?

She cast a glance behind her once Wendy went to work healing her wounds again, before turning her attention back to Solana and Aisha.

"... Aisha..." Solana murmured, not seeming to know what to say in response.

"You wanted an answer, that's it." Aisha went on. "Before you ask, I know your going to want to know how I planed to take care of Black Chimera."

"Well... Yeah..."

"One of my connections was inside of Black Chimera, a spy who had infiltrated their ranks." Aisha explained. "He fed me information, information I in turn fed to the Council."

Frea stiffened a little at the words, this just got a whole lot more confusing.

Black Chimera had a mole in the Council...

And the Council had a mole in Black Chimera...?

She was surprised the two hadn't caught each other at some point along the way.

Wait, who was Aisha giving information to within the Magic Council?

"I work as an Information Broker to the Council." Aisha explained. "They don't know my name, they don't know who I am, they have never seen me. Instead I work under a fake name and in the shadows, merely passing along what I have learned." Aisha sighed. "My plan had been to get enough information on Black Chimera, all their illegal business and actions, gaining the Council's attention so they would act."

"You and Frea took matters into your own hands before I could finish."

Frea sighed a little; it would seem she had also finished Aisha's job unintentionally by giving the book of records on Black Chimera to DoranBolt, exposing all their activity, and even the few choice details of a mole within the Council.

But; Aisha's plan had been more or less solid, despite the fact she probably had not been aware there was a mole within the Council for Black Chimera itself.

_Well damn... It looks like the Council is just a bit more sneaky than I thought it was... Who would have thought?_

"I was never sure why I had such a hard time clearing your name." Aisha admitted. "I never figured it out until I found out that there had actually been a spy for Black Chimera within the Council..." Aisha trailed off. "... It would seem that Frea... Exposed that spy..." Her words sounded as if they had been said through gritted teeth, like she hated to admit that Frea had actually outdone her in her own territory, so to speak.

Frea couldn't help but feel like she had earned a point against Aisha in that instant.

Frea +1 - Aisha 0

"What are you going to do now...?" Solana asked.

After a few more moments of listening, Frea found herself scowling once the end of the two sister's conversation came to a close, and she ground her fangs down on one another in annoyance and slight anger.

That point she had won? Well Solana just gave Aisha two more to trump her.

Frea 1 - Aisha +2

* * *

**Hey Guys! Finally got another chapter posted, sorry for the wait!**

**I would like to thank all of you who have followed, faved, and reviewed for this story! It means a lot!**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Please, follow, fav and review if you can! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13- Stunned

**Chapter 13**

**Stunned**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

The explanations came to a close, sending everyone within the hall into a dead silence.

They were beyond shocked, beyond stunned... Beyond _everything!_

All of it was just so much to take in, how could all of this been happening right under their noses?! And how in the hell could any of it even be possible?!

Frea... She couldn't be as powerful as what was described! She couldn't have been strong enough to pull of two different Spells that almost all of Fiore saw!

_No one_ could be that powerful! No one could have that sort of power or skill!

This... This was the moment it actually hit all of them. The moment they began to finally see just how strong Frea could be.

To them, Frea had always been strong. She had always been one of the top Mages in the Guild.

She'd been the one everyone knew could go head to head with Laxus, the one who fought him for fun.

She was the one who blocked impossible blows, from other Mages and Dragons alike.

She was the one who continually surprised them with everything she did.

To very few of them, they had seen her do the impossible first hand.

But until now, they had never actually given her credit for her strength. Never taken into account hat she could do.

Frea was the one who did well under pressure, the one who prospered under harsh conditions. This was the same for most of the Dragon Slayers, the ability to rise when someone was pushing them down.

But Frea... She could very well have hit a whole new level of strength with what they had just learned.

But in time; they would all come to realize that what they had seen; the amount of Frea's Magic that had shown up each time, it was really more of an exaggerated lightshow.

More like special affects than a measure of real power.

For all the Magic they had seen, how massive it had looked, it was never really meant to be taken as a measure of how powerful someone would need to be to cast the Spell. Nor was it a measure of how Powerful the caster or the Spell were. In the long run, she had actually been pouring a lot more effort into the Spells than she probably would have needed to; had she known how to properly execute them. Nothing Frea could be blamed for really, she was more or less improvising the whole time, and she had done exceptionally well for not having any sort of regular guidance.

After a moment, they started to shake off their shock, and they smiled a little.

They were impressed.

Frea slowly got to her feet, Wendy and Mira having finished doing what they could for her. Bandages were wrapped around her arms and back, Wendy healing the burns as best she could, though she wasn't up to full power having been healing the injuries of the townspeople for the better part of the day.

Frea picked up her bag, and gave Wendy and Mira a little nod of thanks.

She grabbed something from behind the bar, a LightPen.

_"I'm going home before the Magic Council shows up wanting answers. I'll probably just stay home for a few days, see you guys later."_

She wrote the words in big letters so everyone could read it, and placed the pen back behind the counter.

She paused a moment when the back doors opened, and Aisha and Solana came in.

With that, Frea walked out of the Guild Hall, a few people calling out things like, 'see you!' Or 'hope you feel better soon.'

She waved behind her as the doors shut, and they turned their attentions to Solana and Aisha.

"What can I do for you, child?" Master asked, upon noticing Aisha was looking his way a little nervously.

"Uh... Well..."

* * *

Frea walked through the streets slowly, eyes closed. One hand holding on to her bag, the other hanging at her side limply.

She could hear the townspeople moving around, brooms sweeping against floors and roads, hammers knocking against nails. She could smell paint and fresh cut wood, metal being cut and melted.

"What the-?" She opened her eyes to glance sideways. A young man was moving a destroyed beam to a scrap pile, he had paused to stare at the bites within the metal. "It looks like somebody started eating it!"

Frea smiled a little, and kept walking.

The citizens of Magnolia were slowly putting the town back together...

She sighed and frowned, they wouldn't have needed to be doing this had none of it happened in the first place.

She veered down the road that would lead up to Fairy Hills, more or less assuming it had remained free of too much damage. There were some minor enchantments placed over the building to keep it from too much harm, and hopefully those enchantments would have down their job.

When she reached Fairy Hills, she found it free harm, and silently breathed a sigh of relief. She really was just too worn out to have even tried dealing with the any damage the building might have taken. All she wanted to do was sleep, for a very long time.

But unfortunately the idea of sleep wasn't entirely appealing, she wasn't looking forward to going through the memories that had been crammed into her head.

_Aisha's memories_. Another backlash of Drenim Lenkarron.

She would be forced to sift through Aisha's worst memories as a result of using Forbidden Magic. She would be forced to feel every emotion Aisha would have felt at the times the memories occurred; and she was fairly sure Aisha had a lot of bad memories. She didn want to see any of it. Hell, she didn't want to have anything to do with Aisha at all.

But this was the price she would have to pay, and she wasn't going to like it.

She wasn't exactly sure how clear the memories were going to be, if anything they could just be fragmented pictures, and she may only feel the emotions.

Aisha would not have the same problem, only Frea would have to relive the silver-haired Mage's life. Frea's own memories were safely kept away from Aisha, she had no intention of letting anyone ever look at her past.

She made her way up to her room, pushing the door open without needing to unlock it, she hadn't locked it this morning when she had been rushing to get going.

Or was it yesterday? She couldn't even think about what day it was, her mind was refusing to function.

Sleep first, thinking later.

Dropping the bag in the chair at her desk, she stumbled toward the bathroom.

No matter how much she wanted sleep, no later how much her body was yelling at her to do so, there was no way she would fall asleep in the dirty, blood stained clothes she was wearing now. Even a shower wasn't out of the question; but she let out a groan.

There was no doubt in her mind, the next few days, even possibly the next week were not going to be any fun.

Pulling some pajama's from her drawers she slowly made her way into the bathroom and turned the shower on, leaning against the counter for a minute, letting her eyes close.

Her mind flashed back to the conversation that Aisha and Solana had had. It had been educational; it definitely straightened a few things out, and let her know that the Council was definitely not as straight forward then she originally thought.

They got outside help; and help from Aisha no less... Even if they didn't know who she really was.

She groaned again, speaking of the Council, she was almost completely certain that someone would be sent down to look for whoever caused the 'Second Magic Anomaly'. They would come to Magnolia, question the Guild...

Or; they could be a lot smarter than last time. They may have actually figured out that she had been the one to cast the first and second. It was possible, considering more than a few Rune Knights had actually felt her Magic before, been affected by it.

Yes, one of the relatively _smarter_ Council members might have recognized her Magic.

Either way, she was in for a visit from the Council, something she never enjoyed, whether or not it was the Old version of the Council from when she had still been labeled as a Demon; or this new, slightly less annoying version.

Though; the new Magic Council had definitely lost points with her because of the whole Tenrou Island fiasco.

She shook her head a little, better not to get worked up about it now.

She sweatdropped slightly, she was not looking forward to going back to the Guild,

_Damn it Solana... You just had to suggest that didn't you...?_

* * *

Master Makarov blinked once at the request, holding Aisha in his gaze steadily.

She was staring at the floor; not seemingly comfortable with meeting his eye.

Solana was standing beside her, looking to him a little hopefully. It was clear to him that this was more Solana's idea than it was Aisha's.

Chase was stunned, as were Moon and Lucy.

How in the world could Solana possibly think that was a good idea?

Yeah, this was _definitely_ not Aisha's idea, she in all honesty probably would have never considered the idea had her sister not mentioned it.

Or, Solana was forcing her to do it.

...it... It was risky, irrational. Who knows what Frea would do if she knew about this?

_Probably tear the Guild apart fighting with her..._ Moon thought; sweatdropping a little as she imagined the damage her Partner would do to the newly reclaimed Guild Hall.

Master would not be happy.

But, Master did not know that Aisha had attacked Frea. They had left that part of their explanations out, deciding it probably be better to keep the Guild from pouncing on the silver-haired Mage should they come to realize she was responsible for Frea coming back as injured as she was.

Then again... He might actually know after all. If they recalled, he had caught the scowl Frea gave Aisha when Mira had asked her how she had gotten hurt.

If that was the case; then he was seemingly willing to let it to for now. He probably understood why Aisha would have attacked Frea, any rational person would had they come face to face with the person who had almost gotten your sister killed.

Though, if he decided yes to her request, they assumed he would speak with both Frea and Aisha when he had the time, referring to the matter of _not_ trying to kill each other.

The Guild had gone silent again, everyone looking between Aisha and Master. Some looked a little enthused, while others held Aisha in a serious gaze, feeling something was a little off about her. Most of them were those who had seen Frea's scowl at the silver-haired young woman. They were putting it together in their heads, and starting to believe that Aisha had been the one to wound Frea; and that need left a good impression on most of them.

But they would all wait for Master's judgment; it really was up to him after all.

Besides, if he said yes, that would definitely give them some time to question Aisha themselves.

"If that is your wish, so be it." Master said at length, causing several people to blink in surprise.

"After all, Fairy Tail is open to all who wish to join."

* * *

**Posted! Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows it means a lot! Sorry this chapter isn't so exciting or lengthy, but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway!**

**Please follow, fav, and review if you can! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14- Sick

**Chapter 14**

**Sick**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

"Frea?" Moon called out softly, paw resting against the closed bathroom door.

She didn't get an answer; but she cringed slightly at the noise of someone retching inside.

Her ears folded back against her head at the noise, sweatdropping slightly. She sighed; letting her eyes fall closed for a moment.

More retching.

"... Frea..." She mumbled under her breath.

It had been three days since they had gotten back to Magnolia after everything that had happened with Aisha and Solana. Three days of silence from Frea. Three days the Energy Dragon Slayer had not gone back to the Guild, had hardly ever left Fairy Hills.

Three days since Master Makarov had allowed Aisha to join the Guild.

But Frea wasn't getting better any time soon, and her voice and Magic still had not returned. She was starting to get sick, an effect of using Drenim Lenkarron.

Moon allowed herself a little hiss of anger, she was still not happy Frea had used Forbidden Magic, but her Partner was really not in any condition, nor was she probably in the mood to be lectured again.

The room was dim, the light from outside trying to get in past the closed curtains. Frea's bag was still in the chair at her desk where she had left it, as was her cloak from where it was hung over the back of the chair.

The toilet flushed; and Moon's ears perked to hear stumbling footsteps approaching the door.

She stepped away, and the door opened. Frea slowly made her way out, head hanging and eyes closed.

"Frea?" Moon murmured, following the Dragon Slayer across the room, where her Partner collapsed on top of her bed, arms sliding under the pillow, chin set atop it and laying on her stomach.

Moon hopped on to the bed beside her, but Frea's eyes were still closed. She set a worried glance on her Partner, Frea definitely did not look good.

"Would you like me to get Wendy?" Moon asked lowly. "She might be able to help."

After a very long pause, Frea cracked one eye open to look Moon's way.

Silence.

Not for the first time, did Moon wish she could read Frea's mind, she wouldn't have to rely on silent signals that way. Frea couldn't answer the question, well not unless...

Frea drew a hand out from under her pillow, and reached toward the windowsill, where a notepad and a pen sat.

Moon blinked, Frea had thought ahead.

The Energy Dragon Slayer wrote down a few words on the paper, and slid it across the bed to Moon, before burying her face in her pillow with a low moan.

Moon looked to the writing,

'Don't bother, we both know there's nothing Wendy would do that would help me. I'm just going to have to suffer through it, until it clears up.'

Moon glanced from the writing to Frea, who still had her face in her pillow.

Of course she knew Frea was right, she just didn't like it.

Due to the nature of any kind of Forbidden Magic, the backlash's of using it were often severe. But, no matter what anyone tried to do to prevent being hurt, there as nothing to be done.

With the amount of strain Frea's body had been out through in the course of just a few hours, it was more surprising she wasn't in worse shape.

Frea had already been affected by the World's Energy wavering so much, the extra stress of fighting, using Forbidden Magic, and using Spells so powerful any normal Mage wouldn't have been able to pull them off, it had done a number on her.

Aisha had too. At the time, it hadn't seemed like Aisha had done any serious damage to Frea, even after she had been caught under the 'Cosmic Impact' Spell. But, she had in fact taken quite a bit of damage from it, despite her efforts to shield herself as best she could.

Her entire lower back had been hit with an extremely large amount of concentrated, fiery hot power. The burns and impact wounds were serious, and they were going to be the ones to take more time to heal.

While the rest of Frea's body had been hit, her arms burned considerably, along with a shallow scratch she had gotten from one of the MoonLight beams, those were fairly mediocre to the damage on her back.

Wendy had been great help in healing Frea's wounds the first day, and Moon would like to have the little Dragon Slayer come by again, but she knew Frea didn't want to see anyone right now, and while she didn't agree with it, she wasn't going to push Frea into doing something she didn't want to do.

But Frea was, in Moon's opinion, suffering from two other things despite her wounds.

Using Forbidden Magic was putting a mental strain on her Partner, Forbidden Magic was Dark Magic, in most instances, if someone were to use a Magic that was opposite their own, or come into contact with it, they would succumb to some Negative effects, such as fatigue, physical pain, or a mix of the two.

Frea's Magic was not inherently 'dark', it was for that reason, Forbidden Magic such as Drenim Lenkarron was having such an adverse effect on her.

Moon had seen the Mages in the Dark Guild she had served for years, use Forbidden Magic all the time. Mages in Dark Guilds were almost always inherently dark or evil, so the effects Forbidden Magic had on them were not as serious should a 'light' Mage have used it.

Though, there was always a price to pay for using Forbidden Magic, but for Dark Mages, the price wasn't as bad as it would be to a 'light' Mage.

The second thing, she was a little concerned that some of this sickness; despite being caused by Drenim Lenkarron, she thought it might actually be Magic Power Deficiency Syndrome.

A little less likely, but not impossible. Frea had used up Massive amounts of Magic Power all at once; spending large chunks of her supply over and over until she was completely out.

Frea had not felt like this when she had used her Celestial Key Binding Spell on Solana, and not so much when she had her Magic Power stolen by the Eclipse Gate... But given the fact that Drenim Lenkarron had already weakened her, she may have developed MPD a lot easier for those circumstances.

Moon sighed again and let her eyes fall closed, she hated seeing Frea so sick and hurt, and she hated knowing there was nothing she could do to help.

Frea was strong, she didn't doubt that she would get through this alright; but she just didn't know how long she would be feeling like this.

Frea looked to her after a moment, one eye halfway open. The Dragon Slayer slowly lifted a hand up and placed it on top of Moon's head, smiling slightly.

Moon blinked a few times in surprise at the action, not understanding what Frea meant by it.

**Frea POV**

Frea rubbed the top of Moon's head gently, whether or not she was able to say it, she really was thankful to have Moon around. She was very glad she had met the Exceed, and even in their short time together, she was already very protective of her Partner.

She wished she could say it aloud, but her voice was gone,

_Thank you, for everything Moon... I'm so very glad we became Partners... And friends..._

She rubbed the top of her Exceed Partner's head once more, still smiling, before she pulled the notepad over and wrote down a few words again.

'Head over to the Guild, relax, have some fun, I promise I'll be fine.'

Moon read the words, eyes narrowing as she looked over worriedly, but Frea just smiled in reassurance.

Moon hesitated, before giving in, "You sure you'll be ok?" The Exceed asked quietly,

Frea smiled and nodded, she pushed herself to sit up, and pulled Moon toward her.

Hugging Moon to her chest, she held her close for a few moments. Moon stiffened slightly at the action, before relaxing and smiling a little.

Frea placed Moon down on the floor, gently nudging her toward the door, still smiling.

Moon started walking, and cast one last look behind her, only to see Frea waving at her, small smile crossing over her face.

_Have fun.._

* * *

Moon walked into the Guild Hall slowly, a little worried but becoming more relaxed when she heard the sound of conversation floating from inside.

A few people glanced over when she came in, many called greetings.

"Moon!" Happy cheered, floating over with Lily and Carla in tow. Moon smiled and waved a paw at him,

"Hey guys." She smiled; the three other Exceeds landing in front of her, their wings disappearing.

"Good morning." Carla smiled,

"We haven't seen you in forever!" Happy said with a cheeky smile.

"Its only been three days." Moon reminded him with a smile.

"How are you?" Lily asked, Moon shrugged.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"How's Frea?"

They glanced up to see Wendy walking toward them slowly, Gajeel and Levy following slowly. Moon sweatdropped slightly at the question, but kept a neutral expression.

She wasn't going to tell Wendy that Frea was sick, she knew all to well that the little Mage would want to go help. But Wendy wouldn't be able to help, Moon would have to tell her that, and then there would be more questions. Moon was fairly certain Frea would not want hardly anyone to know she had used Forbidden Magic.

"She's ok." She replied calmly, "Still exhausted, she's sleeping right now." She explained, that was more or less true.

"What's she been doing? Sleeping everyday away, just like after the Dragon Fight?" Gajeel huffed, arms crossed over his chest.

Lily shot Gajeel a scolding look at the same time Levy did, causing the Iron Dragon to sweatdrop and look away.

Moon sighed silently, _no,_ after the Dragon Fight, Frea had slept through two full days. Frea however, was not sleeping non-stop this time, she was too sick to continually sleep.

"Something like that." Moon answered.

* * *

Frea stared at the curtains pulled over the window, eyes halfway closed. She lay on her side, facing the wall, comforter pulled over her halfway. She had opted for not laying on her back for a few days, it hurt too much to do so, with the wounds and all.

She was tired, super tired, but sleep wasn't necessarily enjoyable right now, with having to sift through Aisha's memories every time.

For what it was worth, the memories she had gotten from using Drenim Lenkarron to connect herself with Aisha, had not been very detailed so far. It was all fragments of unrelated parts, all the details were missing, none of it made any sense.

She was assuming this lack of detail with the memories were due to the fact that any mind related Magic _usually_ did not work on her.

Frea sighed, letting her eyes fall closed.

_Now if only it had kept the memories from entering my head at all..._

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this is another uneventful, sort of short chapter.**

**I realize that some of you, probably most of you, really do not like Aisha. You may not like that I have added her into the story, and had her join the Guild.**

**I don't want any of you to hate me for this decision, and I certainly don't want you to hate the story for it either. I wouldn't have made Aisha or kept her if I had not planned on using in her in some way.**

**Her role in this story is not over, and I hope you continue to read even if you do not like her involvement.**

**In all honesty, what you have seen of Aisha so far, is not all of her. You all have yet to see her true colors, nor her true importance, and as I said before, I hope you continue to read!**

**I apologize if my decision to keep Aisha around has upset you, but I ask that you not abandon reading the story only for your dislike of one character!**

**At any rate, thank you for reading, it truly means a lot to me. Thanks for all the reviews and favs/follows!**

**Please follow, fav, and review of you can! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15- Why?

**Chapter 15**

**Why?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

A soft breeze blew through Magnolia. Birds glided lazily overhead, the air tinted with the calming scent of water. Sunlight rippled off the newly rained on streets, the breeze making everything smell like rain and wet grass.

The citizens were up and touching up the last few repairs that still needed to be done, everyone smiling, everyone happy.

It was a beautiful afternoon, and most everyone were enjoying it.

Some worked, others talked, some walked around. A few went to SouthGate Park, others sat down by the river running through town, fishing or laughing.

Fairy Tail's Guild Hall was not exempt from the happy moods going around, most noise was actually coming from the inside. A lot of it was laughing and conversation, but the most noise was undeniably destruction.

The Mages were brawling again, and the townspeople passing by sweatdropped and smiled, some of them remembering this behavior from the Guild those Seven Years ago.

This was a very pleasant change from the chaos earlier in the week, about six days ago now.

This time the rain had not been wild, it had been light and soft. The sun was shining, the clouds were wisps of white in the blue sky, the ocean was hitting the shores in calm waves, hardly rising up the sand.

No one was panicking, no one was afraid.

Everything was peaceful.

Frea was laying down on a bench set by the canals on the far side of town, away from most everyone, away from the center of town, away from the Guild Hall.

This part of the town was free of noise, free of people. The water slid down the canals through the spread out houses slowly, rippling slightly every once in awhile.

She lay with her head leaning against the armrest, knees propped up, one arm resting over her stomach, the other on the bench beside her.

She was dressed in simple jean shorts, a loose black tank top, and some flip flops. Her hair was loosely tied back with her usual ribbon from Virgo, some of the strands and her bangs left to fall around her face.

She looked up at the sky as the birds flew over head, eyes halfway closed and silent.

She had come out for a short walk that morning, not feeling up to staying in her room anymore. The fresh air was good, the scent of the rain was the best part.

She was rather fond of the air after it rained, it smelled fresher, cleaner.

The peace and quiet in the part of the town she was in now was relaxing, enjoyable. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to anyone, let alone go to the Guild.

She didn't want to be asked questions. She didn't like questions, and she still did not feel 100% even now. She wasn't sure if trying to deal with the Guild with how she was feeling now was a good idea.

Though, she had gotten a lot better since three days ago. She had stopped retching, her wounds weren't hurting as much, and her head had stopped pounding.

Her body didn't even feel as beat up as it had.

Still... She wasn't 100% quite yet, she doubted she would be for awhile.

She still felt strained, sore, and she was tired as hell. Having to go through those damn fragmented memories every time she fell asleep wasn't helping anything, and she hated it.

She wasn't going to make sense of the memories, she knew that for a fact. They weren't detailed, they weren't whole or complete, just flashes of different things, mostly fire and pain.

Another reason she didn't want to go to the Guild, she knew Aisha was going to be there.

She frowned slightly at the thought, feeling a surge of anger and annoyance. She knew Master would have agreed to let Aisha join, Fairy Tail was open to all who wanted to, that was just the way it was.

But hell of she was going to actually like having Aisha in the Guild.

From what Moon had told her, most everyone was actually getting along with, and warming up to Aisha. She didn't think it was possible personally, but then again...

Maybe Aisha was just going to have a bad attitude toward _her_ personally.

She was sure she would never see Aisha's true attitude, there was a just a huge rift in between them, that honestly, neither of them were probably willing to overcome.

No, they would continued to dislike each other for the rest of their lives.

It did make her feel a little better that some people were at least a little wary of the MoonLight Mage. She had been hoping at least some people would have enough sense to realize that Aisha wasn't all sunshine and rainbows.

Short temper, bad attitude, and trust issues being some of her problems.

Frea had a short temper herself, but it was nowhere near as short as Aisha's was.

Frea sighed and let her eyes fall closed.

She knew she would have to learn to live with having Aisha around the Guild; she was fairly certain Aisha wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon. Plus; she sort of felt she owed it to Solana to try and get along with Aisha at least a little. No, she wasn't going to try becoming friends with the woman, but she would at least try to refrain from fighting her.

A fight between the two of them? She wasn't sure the Guild Hall would be left standing, considering they would not want to hold back on each other, as you normally did when brawling with your Guild-Mates.

On another note, she had not seen Jynx since encountering her within the White Plane... With the ghost's 'domain'.

She wasn't sure what to make of the silence from her to be honest, she had been expecting something... But then she reminded herself, Jynx had not shown up to say anything when she had used the Celestial Energy Key Bind on Solana.

She wasn't about to forget what it had felt like to really get a good look at Jynx's Magic. How foreign and perfect it had felt mixed with her own, how dark it seemed to be... Just how off if had felt in general.

She had been deciding on whether of not she should ask Jynx about it. Would it be a good idea? Or would she end up finding out something she didn't want to know? Jynx might even get defensive about it...

Jynx was quite literally, a complete mystery to her.

She sighed again, she wouldn't figure Jynx out anytime soon, she was sure of that. Well... At any rate, Moon was at the Guild Hall, the Exceed deciding it better to leave Frea alone for the time being. Frea didn't like being hovered around, or worried about.

Besides, Moon liked going to hang out with the Guild, with the other Exceeds. She had certainly warmed up to everyone quite fast, and Frea was thankful for it. If Moon was going to be around any Guild after her past, she was glad it could be around one of the friendliest Guild's in all of Fiore.

Now on to the note of the Magic Council.

She had not been hoping to have them stay away, in fact; she hadn't expected it at all. She knew they would come. She knew they would want answers, and she was fairly certain they had figured out who had caused the two Magic Anomalies.

She just hadn't been expecting them to take this long to actually seek her out.

She knew there was a Magic Council member here in town from time to time, he had been showing up over the last few days before leaving again, she had felt his Energy Signature flare up inside the town. Now, what was he doing? She hadn't been approached... So had he gone to the Guild first? But wouldn't Moon have told her if he had?

And if not, what in the hell was he waiting for?

With yet another sigh, she banished the thoughts from her head. They were getting her worked up, and she really just didn't have the energy to right now.

Think about it later, no use questioning it now, she wasn't going to get any answer anytime soon.

She was snapped from her thoughts when somebody suddenly sat down on the bench at her feet, causing her to pull her legs toward her a little more to make room. She opened her eyes; only now realizing there was a familiar Energy Signature beside her, along with an easily recognizable scent.

But she was surprised that he of all people was here.

_Laxus?_

He didn't look her way, instead he had his eyes closed with his arms crossed over his chest.

Silence

He didn't say anything, and she shrugged slightly, if he was content to just sit in silence, so was she.

She stretched her legs out over his lap and propped her feet up against the armrest on his other side, eyes closing.

She didn't care if he was going to protest, she didn't even wait to see if he would. If he was going to sit down next to her, he was going to deal with it.

She was faintly surprised when he didn't say a word, in fact he didn't even move...

**No One POV**

Laxus opened his eyes to glance her way at the action, but he didn't make any move to throw her off, or argue with it. He wasn't in the mood to argue, and he was sure Frea wasn't either.

He was sort of surprised he had run into her out here, he was even more surprised she was out and about at all.

Frea had not come to the Guild Hall the entirety of the six days since she had come back to Magnolia, since everything was explained.

He wasn't sure if she was avoiding everyone, or if she had actually been in a lot worse shape than she had been letting on... He was assuming a bit of both.

He himself had been walking around the town, not being in the mood to listen to the Old Man yell at the idiots back in the Guild for destroying everything. He hadn't been walking in any particular direction, he had just walking and thinking, until he had run across Frea.

He looked her over slowly, face neutral. She didn't seem to have her usual energy about her, a sure sign that she was still not recovered just yet. And besides, he could smell the sharp tang of sickness on her, so he knew for sure she was still in bad shape.

His mind wondered... Why would she have kept everything a secret?

It hadn't made any sense, Frea had in fact more or less lied about everything since she had come back from her Training Trip. She had lied about what happened, lied about where she had came into possession of Solana as a Celestial Key... She even lied when she told the Old Man she hadn't known what the Magic Anomaly had been.

In all the time of knowing her, he had never considered Frea to be a liar. He had never believed that she lied about anything... Kept anything from the Guild.

And why would she? What had she been afraid of in telling everyone the truth?

He frowned slightly, no he don't like that word; 'afraid'. It didn't feel right to use it to describe Frea in any way, because in all honesty, he had never seen Frea_ truly_ afraid.

'Reluctant' was a better word, so to ask the question again; why had she been reluctant to tell everyone the truth?

His mind flashed back to seeing the Magic in the sky a few nights into the GMG. He remembered standing on the balcony of the hotel he had been in, remembered looking to it as most of the city had.

He remembered the color, the feeling of raw power radiating from it even though he was very, very far away from the source.

It had never occurred to him that it was Frea's Magic, simply because he had never believed her to have that much power. Now, it was easy to see that it had in fact been her Magic... How often did anyone come across a Mage who used bright silver Magic like she did?

However, six days ago he had immediately recognized the Magic spreading out across the clouds as Frea's Magic. He knew it, somewhere deep inside of him. He could feel it, sense it, smell it even. It was her Magic no doubt, though the amount of Power she must have used then, was nowhere near as much as she had used the first time.

He wasn't sure if that was because the Spell had been easier to cast than the first one... Or if she had figured how to use less Magic to do something she didn't need to use an insane amount of Magic for. With that in mind, it was very possible she may have been pouring an excess amount of Magic into the first 'Magic Anomaly' than she would have needed to complete the Spell.

Laxus looked away, letting his eyes fall to the ground.

He was surprised about... Almost all of it.

He was definitely surprised to have found out she had been the one to cause both Magic Anomalies, who hadn't?

But he was even more surprised, at just how strong she had grown in such a short amount of time.

He had known Frea for years, and even though they had been at each other's throats the entirety of their time knowing one another, up until recently... He had thought he knew her. He had thought he knew her limits, knew her tricks, knew how strong she really was.

That idea had been shattered when they had run into each other up on the mountain, when Frea had been tracking down Rified.

He could still remember how shocked he had been to see her, the Mage he had thought dead, and he sighed silently at the thought.

* * *

_Laxus walked along the dirt path slowly, eyes closed and headphones on his ears; playing away his favorite music. His hands are stuffed into his pockets under his cloak, and he only continued to head forward, not particularly caring where he was going._

_This was what he had been doing since he had been expelled, traveling around Fiore, occasionally picking up a few jobs, and taking on a few monsters in his travels._

_Since leaving Magnolia, he had had a lot of time to really think things through, clear his head, realize his mistakes..._

_He came to a slow pause, eyes opening. The trees had begun to thin out, and the land had started to flatten under his feet. He didn't know where he was, nor did he really care._

_He pulled his headphones from his ears and hung them around his neck, trying to lock on to what had caught his attention once more._

_He could of sworn he heard the sound of cracking twigs and rustling bushes, along with a snarl from some sort of animal._

_He perked, a roar pierced the air, but I wasn't directed at him._

_Through the trees, he could make out the outline of someone dodging away from a half wolf, half bear creature, that he was sure had been the thing to go crashing through the trees._

_From where he was, he couldn't get a good look at who was being attacked, but he didn't stop to look._

_He had run across a few people on the road in his travels and had come to helping anyone out who needed it along the way. He was fairly sure whoever was dodging the creature, had no intention of fighting back._

_"Shit!" He heard the person, a young woman from the sound of it, hiss under her breath, the creatures claws almost reaching her._

_He rammed into it before she could be hit, and sent it flying into the trees, coming to a stop a good ten feet from where the person he had just saved stood._

_He paused a moment to make sure the animal wasn't coming back, before letting out a sigh and turning back toward the woman, eyes fixed on the ground._

_Creatures like that were way too easy, he sort of missed fighting stronger opponents._

_"Laxus?"_

_He came to a dead stop, eyes growing wide upon hearing his name. He had assumed she was a stranger... Wasn't she..?_

_He looked up and his eyes grew even wider._

_His gaze became level with the silver eyes he knew so well, silver eyes that had often been narrowed in anger and annoyance at him._

_Silver eyes of the one Mage he had thought he would never see again._

_This wasn't possible, it couldn't be..._

_He had been there, unbeknownst to the entire Guild... He had been at her funeral, standing in the shadows and listening silently._

_She was dead_

_He couldn't process it for a moment, but her voice snapped him from his thoughts._

_"Laxus, what are you doing here?"_

* * *

He couldn't say it hadn't been a nice surprise to find out she was indeed alive, in all honesty he had been happy with it. He hadn't liked the idea that she had died so easily, and he was glad that she hadn't.

He would never admit that out loud mind you.

But that had been the day he had learned the full story. That had been the day, he found out she was a Dragon Slayer like himself.

No, she was not the Energy Mage he had grown up knowing, but the Energy Dragon Slayer she had always been, unbeknownst to him.

That had also been the day she had done the impossible.

The two Magic Anomalies she had caused? The two Spells a large portion of Fiore had seen? He had labeled those as impossible, but he hadn't meant it in the normal way.

Spells like that were not impossible, they had simply seemed impossible for someone like Frea to cast, though that had been proven wrong. They would have needed an extremely powerful Wizard to cast those Spells.

The the Spell she had done that day, no one, not even Zeref or the most Powerful Mage of all History should have ever been able to do.

What she had done that day, was literally, completely and totally _impossible._

What Mage on earth could cast a Spell so powerful, it could save a life? But a Spell they had cast with** No. Magic. Energy. Whatsoever.**

Let's not forget she had been dying at the time.

That was the definition of impossible, yet she had done it.

She was a lot stronger than he had ever known, though he would admit she didn't always seem so. It was only at certain times, she surpassed the vicinity of normal. It was only at certain times she stepped up into the ranks of Wizards who were beyond normal, who are labeled Powerful, who were labeled truly strong.

At any other time? Frea seemed to most to just be a very, very good Mage. She had strength, she had skill, she had power, a power above that of regular Mages sure, but she was definitely not always seen as _extremely_ powerful.

She was not always seen to be as powerful as she had been in certain situations. Such as the two Magic Anomalies, her wide-spread Spell over every Mage during the Dragon Fight, and that day on top of the mountain.

Her true power was hidden to everyone almost all the time, he had come to realize this only in the last few days. Yes, Frea was definitely a lot stronger than he had ever imagined, and he was slowly starting to rebuild his image of her with what he knew know. He was going to understand her as best he could,

She was surprising him more and more very day, he wanted to see how far she could go.

He looked to her again, realizing they had been siting in silence for a long time as he was left to his thoughts. She had not moved, had not opened her eyes to look at him.

He faintly wondered if she had been able to feel his emotions the entire time.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He murmured lowly.

She didn't open her eyes to look his way, didn't move, didn't do anything.

Silence.

He looked away, realizing she must not have her voice back yet.

"I don't know."

His gaze snapped back toward her upon hearing her say the words. She was not looking at him, but she had opened her eyes to look up at the sky.

**Frea POV**

She avoided meeting his gaze upon answering the question. It felt off to actually talk, not having been able to up until yesterday.

But her answer was the truth. She hadn't any clue as to why why she really hadn't wanted to tell the Guild about everything, she just hadn't.

It had been this deep set emotion against the idea of telling the Guild the truth. An emotion she didn't understand. At the time, she had supposed it was because she didn't like the idea that kind of Power... It may hurt the Guild if she ever got out of control.

This had happened before, when Shadow had still been part of her, when the Dark Demon had taken control and went on a rampage through the town. The time it had taken hours to stop her, and injured countless members of her Family.

She didn't like the idea that the Power she had, the Power to pull off two impossible Spells, may she become a threat to her Family in anyway.

But that was not the real reason she hadn't told anyone. It really wasn't, because she knew she would do everything in her power to keep herself from becoming a threat to her Family ever again.

The real reason for her silence was unknown to even her.

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked quietly.

"I don't know." She answered again, feeling a little aggravated at her own uncertainties. "I don't know why I didn't tell anyone, I really don't..." She paused, "... I just didn't..."

Silence

"...In the long run did it matter? Did it really affect any of you not knowing?" She questioned this time, still not looking his way.

"We deserved to know." He answered immediately.

"Did you really?" She asked quietly, and she could feel him tense up.

Had the Guild really deserved to know? Because in truth, it hadn't affected them, hadn't hurt them, hadn't concerned them.

They could have been just fine never knowing.

"None of you would have been hurt had you never known." She told him. "It hadn't concerned any of you." She mumbled. "It had only concerned me, and Solana..." She let her eyes fall closed.

"Not true."

Her eyes snapped open, and this time she did look at Laxus. He was giving her a neutral stare,

"You shouldn't keep secretes from the Guild." He told her. "I'll admit, no one tells everyone everything, but something as big as that should have been shared, because it didn't only affect you and the red-head."

She blinked.

"It affected the world. You did screw the Balance up, you know." He pointed out. "But it affected everyone at the Guild even more." He sighed, "They were worried about you. They are _still_ worried about you." He gave her a hard glare. "This is almost the exact same mess you have yourself in, as the last time."

She blinked in confusion; not exactly sure what he meant by the words.

_The last time...?_

"When you kept the fact that you were dying from everyone." He went on, "You don't seem to realize how much of an effect this is having on all of them. You don't realize how much it hurts them to see you come back so wounded, you don't see how worried they get about you..." He trailed off and looked away. "... Your too worried about keeping all of them safe, you stop trying to keep yourself safe, and it only ends up hurting everyone and you."

Frea stared in utter shock at him, never believing he would ever have been able to read the situation like that, let alone put it into words and actually say it aloud.

This was not something you saw from him everyday, this was the side of Laxus that had been hidden for years. The side that understood, the side that could easily read people, the side of him that always seemed to know what to say.

"Your gonna have to learn that you can't keep everyone from getting hurt all the time, and your gonna have to learn that keeping secrets doesn't help anything." He finished with a finalizing tone, eye closing and she stared.

This... This was the Laxus she wished everyone could see. The Laxus that had learned his lesson, the Laxus that had learned from his mistakes, and become a much better person.

She smiled, her eyes closing and head resting against the bench again.

"Your right..." She agreed quietly.

"Of course I'm right." He huffed.

"Why don't you act this smart all the time?" She asked in a slightly teasing tone.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He growled. She opened her eyes and lift her head to look his way again, still smiling as she gave him a very meaningful look.

"You know what I mean." She replied evenly, and he blinked, before looking away quickly, not seemingly comfortable with the look she was giving him.

"Tch.."

She let her eyes and head fall back again, feeling rather successful, upon feeling the flustered and embarrassed emotions start dancing off of him at her words.

Oh yes, he knew very well what she meant.

She sighed, _Thanks for... Just being you, Laxus..._

**No One POV**

They fell into silence again, the sun had started to sink by the time they had finished their conversation, neither one of them moving or saying anything. They just remained in content silence, both thinking what the other said over, before Laxus broke the silence again.

But this time he didn't do it with words, he instead had found himself looking her over slowly.

Frea had actually looked to have dozed off a little, and he was hit with the realization of just how tired she had looked. He had noticed it before, but for Frea to actually start to doze off? It wasn't normal.

Then he thought back to the scent of sickness hanging over her.

No energy, falling asleep... She was sick? Like_ seriously_ sick?

Without even stopping to think about it, just because his own curiosity got the better of him, he reached an arm forward and pressed his hand to her forehead before she had any time to react.

Frea's eyes snapped open at the action, staring up at him in shock.

She was hot to the touch, and he frowned slightly at the realization. "You know you have a fever, right?" He asked, drawing his hand away. She looked away,

"I'm very aware..." She mumbled.

That was surprising for him. In all the years he had know her, he had never once seen her get sick, never have a fever, nothing. Not even once.

Then she really did get hurt a lot more than he had thought..

"You think its a good idea to be out of bed when your sick?" He questioned, face neutral.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. "I'm just tired is all, and I couldn't stay in my room anymore, I have been there for the past six days straight." She sighed at the skeptical look he have her,

"Did you think about asking Wendy to help?" He asked and she shook her head. "And why not?"

"Because Wendy won't be able to help." She replied honestly. "I'm sick for the same reason I lost my voice, its an after-affect of using a certain Spell." He quirked an eyebrow, "Its not something Wendy's Magic would be able to fix, and I thought it better to just get over it on my own."

"And what Spell would that be?" He asked, and she looked away, falling silent for a long time.

"... I used Forbidden Magic..." She mumbled under her breath, and he perked upon catching the words.

Forbidden Magic? He wasn't even under the impression Frea would know any... Let alone could ever use it.

However, Forbidden Magic would account for the sickness, and losing her voice. Laxus himself had never used Forbidden Magic, or bothered to learn any, he didn't see the point. But he did know of it, and he knew the basics of what would happen to any Mage who used it.

On the account of losing her voice, it was more or less a choice of four;

**_-Hear No Evil_**  
**_-Speak No Evil_**  
**_-See No Evil_**  
**_-Do No Evil_**

It was one of there four choices a Mage would have to choose as a sort of 'punishment' for using Forbidden Magic, especially for a 'light' Mage like Frea.

She had clearly chosen **_Speak No Evil_**, considering she hadn't been able to talk for awhile.

But he knew that there were other backlashes to using Forbidden Magic that were more specific to the Spell in which someone would use, and although he didn't know all of them specific for the one Frea had used, he guessed her getting sick was a part of it.

If that was the case, then she was right, and Wendy's Magic would not help her.

"...are you ok?" He asked, he felt he should considering using Forbidden Magic was dangerous for anyone, and she was clearly not doing so well.

Frea blinked in pure surprise at him, jaw dropping slightly and he quirked an eyebrow at the expression, not sure what to make of it.

"Your not going to lecture me?" She breathed, and he shook his head a little.

"No... Why would I?" He replied, "Its not as if I can keep you from doing stupid shit."

Frea stared, seemingly both shocked, and maybe a little relieved she would not be receiving a lecture, though he had to wonder who had actually given her one..?

She let out a sigh after a moment, and dropped her head to rest against the bench once more, eyes closing and smiling slightly.

"I'm ok." She replied quietly, "I'm actually doing a lot better, earlier this week... Well, not so much."

He nodded and glanced away, figuring that Moon hadn't been telling the truth of how Frea had been doing. The dark grey Exceed had come to the Guild Hall on occasion throughout the week, and when questioned of her Dragon Slayer Partner, she had remained vague.

He assumed Moon had been trying to keep everyone from worrying too much, and probably was trying to keep them away from a very sick Frea; who would want nothing to do with them.

He shook his head at the thought, before glancing toward the sinking sun, and darkening sky behind them.

"Come on." He murmured, causing Frea to open her eyes again.

"Hmm?"

"Its time you went home." He told her, "Its almost dark."

Frea paused a moment, before giving in and sitting up, removing her legs from his lap.

Laxus stood up and turned toward her, holding out a hand to help her up. She took the offer and climbed to her feet with a pull from him.

With that, they both headed back into the town in silence.

* * *

**I posted so quickly this time, aren't you proud! AND its actually a long chapter too!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support guys! I just wanted to let you all know I wasn't upset about you guys not liking Aisha, actually, I don't like her every much all the time either, and I completely understand why you reacted to her that way!**

**Please, follow, fav and review if you can! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16- Favorite Element?

**Chapter 16**

**Favorite Element?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

"What's up?" Frea smiled, standing in the entrance to the Guild Hall, one hand placed on her hip, while the other waved at the members already inside. Her smile grew wider at the surprise looks she got from everyone, before they all smiled.

"Welcome back!"

"Good to see you got your voice back!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Been awhile!"

Frea chuckled slightly at the shouts going out around the Hall; she could immediately feel the mood lighten, and the Guild's positive emotions only helped to make her feel a lot better.

Right now, she didn't care she was going to be questioned, she felt a whole lot better now, she felt like she could handle anything.

Two days ago had been when she had spoken with Laxus; and in the day that had followed, her fever had gone, and she didn't feel sick anymore.

She and Laxus hadn't talked while they had walked back into the center of town together, rather they had only continued along in content silence, both of them seeming to feel they had said all that needed to be said.

Now, she had felt today was the day to go to the Guild, answer any remaining questions, and spend some time around the people she loved.

"Frea!"

A blob of blue fur ran into her chest, smiling widely and looking overjoyed at her appearance. She hugged Happy a little, smiling a bit more at his antics. "We missed you soooooooo much!" Happy told her, and she tilted her head.

"I didn't leave you know." She reminded, "I was just home sick for a few days."

"More like a week." Moon reminded gently from where her Exceed Partner stood beside her.

Frea nodded a little to show she had heard, though she didn't look Moon's way. Happy released himself from her grasp and floated in front of her, smiling from ear to ear.

"How are you feeling?" Wendy approached her slowly, with Mira and Carla in tow.

Frea looked to the small Dragon Slayer and smiled at her, "I feel a lot better." She replied truthfully, earning a relieved smile from Wendy and Mira alike.

"That's good to hear." Mira smiled,

Frea looked around the Hall, she had noticed it before she came in, Aisha was not here. This did nothing but make her happy, she hadn't been looking forward to seeing her today. But now that she payed more attention... Chase was missing too.

"What happened to Chase?" She asked, eyes sweeping the hall. She didn't know why she bothered looking, she knew his Energy Signature was not in the Hall.

"He went on a mission with Aisha." Mira replied and Frea stiffened in surprise, gaze snapping back to the white-haired Mage. Moon's jaw dropped a little, and Frea stopped her jaw from doing the same.

"Seriously?" Both Frea and Moon asked at once, the statement seeming to shock both of them beyond belief.

Mira nodded.

"I couldn't believe it either." Lucy sighed, appearing beside Frea within moments, sweatdropping slightly. "But... Chase does already seem to have a knack for getting along with Aisha." The blonde admitted.

The statement from Lucy had less of an impact on her. Frea knew first hand that Chase was rather good at getting along with all sorts of people; and if she was being completely honest, she wasn't surprised that he may actually get along with the MoonLight Mage fairly well, even despite what had happened between Aisha and herself.

She was just shocked he would _want_ to try and get along with her, let alone go on a job with her.

With a shake of her head, Frea let out a low sigh and did her best to push the thought to the back of her head. She didn't want to think about it, and she wasn't going to.

With a shrug she walked forward and took a seat down on top of the bar, turning to face the Guild. She took notice that Master Makarov was not where he usually sat on the bar, she guessed he was in his office.

Fixing the Guild in a steady gaze she tilted her head toward them.

"Alright, let's answer all of your questions now, shall we?" She invited. She wanted to get this done as fast as she could, so they could really start to move on.

She was not surprised at the amount of questions still left, and she tried to come up with a way to answer them to the best of her ability.

* * *

As the questions came to a close, things in the Guild went back to how it normally was; rowdy.

Gray and Natsu were brawling in the center of the hall, though she had opted for staying out of the fighting for now, not exactly feeling up to it.

She had actually moved to a table beside Gajeel, Levy, Moon, Wendy, Carla, Lily and Lisanna siting at the same one, with Cana on top of a table behind them drinking a barrel of liquor.

Lisanna and Levy were talking away happily, while Moon and Lily did the same, Wendy and Carla listening in with small smiles and adding their own words occasionally.

Frea was listing to the conversations silently, feeling very content to just sit there and listen. But she did cast a glance sideways at Gajeel, who sat beside her with a plate full of different types of metal parts,

Gears, scraps, springs, bolts

He was eating his meal in silence, eyes locked on to Levy's conversation as he continued to chew quietly.

Without a word, she reached over and snatched a gear from the top of his plate,

Gajeel stopped chewing immediately and rounded on her, "What the hell do you think your doin'?!" He snapped, and she glanced his way calmly.

"Does it matter? Its not like this is the only one you have." She replied calmly.

"So?! What the hell do ya want it for?!" He snapped again, by now earning everyone's attention at the table and nearby. "Its not like you can eat it!"

Frea blinked once, before she smirked at him.

She bit down on the gear, her fangs easily sliding through the metal, and chewed, giving the Iron Dragon Slayer and amused look once his jaw fell and hit the table top.

This reaction was duplicated by other Members who had glanced over at the commotion, two people being Natsu and Gray who had seemed to forget they had previously been fighting.

"WHAT?!"

She finished chewing and swallowed, looking to Gajeel with an even more amused smirk, because he had been left speechless, unlike others.

"Why can you eat it?!" Natsu demanded, appearing beside the table in an instant with Gray and Lucy following closely.

"I thought Energy was your Element..?" Wendy asked in a low, awed voice.

Frea looked to Natsu, eyebrow quirked. Had he already forgotten what she had told him..?

_What an idiot._

"I thought I already told you, Natsu." She sighed. "I can eat more than one Element." She shook her head at the bewildered look he gave her, "Remember? I ate your fire when I was fighting Senna, and I explained it to you after I woke up?" She reminded, and he finally remembered.

"Oh yeah!" He grinned, "I didn't think you could eat iron like the Metal-Head though!"

"I didn't know you could eat any other Elements..." Wendy breathed, before giving Frea a very impressed and awed look, her eyes wide an shining. "That's amazing Frea!"

"I agree; even other Dragon Slayers get sick when they eat something that isn't their Element!" Levy smiled, with a look at Gajeel and Natsu. Both male Dragon Slayers looked away with huffs.

Natsu had become quite sick after eating Laxus' Lightning, and even Gajeel had been sick to his stomach after eating Rogue's Shadows.

Frea shrugged, "I can only do it because Chaitanya made me practice eating things besides Energy." She paused, "And because my Magic allows me to." She added in, just in case Natsu or any of the other Dragon Slayers decided to do something stupid.

She glanced to Gajeel, who had not said a word, but she had been aware of him glaring at her. Upon seeing her looking at him, he spoke up. "Just because you can eat it, don't mean ya get to go stealing my food!" He told her firmly and she smiled softly.

"I was hungry." She replied. "As I said, you have plenty. Can't you learn to share?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Hell no! Its my food and I'm gonna eat it!"

She sighed and shook her head, "Tch... Fine, but you don't have to keep yelling." She muttered, not in the mood to argue back and forth with him, when it was clear he wasn't going to let it go.

With one last huff, and in an act of stubbornness, Gajeel stuffed all of his food, plate and all, into his mouth, like he was preventing her from snatching away any more. She shook her head at him and rolled her eyes, he was really touchy about his food, she would remember that in the future.

Because in the future, when she finally felt fully healed, she was gonna steal some of his food again, and then she would fight with him over it.

She didn't plan to fight now, so she decided to give it up.

"I've always wanted to ask," Levy spoke up, and Frea turned her attention on the Script Mage. "Does Energy occur naturally like fire or iron does?" Levy asked. "I've never seen you actually eat any Energy."

"... Not in the same way." Frea told her slowly. "It does exist on its own all over the world, but its never in physical form where I would be able to eat it." She tapped her nails to the table a few times. "Everything has Energy in some form, Magic is an example of Energy... But its not pure Energy." She took in a breath. "I can eat all sorts of Magic, and other Elements because of the Energy inside. But there isn't any form of Energy in the world I could just go out and find like Iron or Fire. My Magic, and Chase's Magic however, are pure forms of Energy in a way. Its still Magic, but its still Energy.." She smiled sheepishly. "Its a little confusing, I apologize."

"So your Dragon was making sure you could eat other things to gain Power, by making you eat other Elements?" Carla asked. Frea nodded,

"Yep, that was her plan." She told the Exceed.

"And you don't get sick from eating any of the other Elements?" Wendy asked.

"Not entirely." Frea admitted. "I can only eat some, I can't eat them all. Some of them just don't agree with me, and if I eat them, I will get sick. But, I tend to keep from eating things that'll do that to me." She said with a meaningful look at Gajeel and Natsu.

"That seems to be an advantage." Lily commented. "You would have the opportunity to regain your strength in battle more often than other Dragon Slayers, and with the risk of it hurting you being considerably less." Levy, Wendy, Gray, Cana, and Lisanna agreed, with a few other people spread out around the hall who were listening in.

Natsu tilted his head, "So what's your favorite thing to eat?" He asked.

"Energy, obviously." She answered with a look that seemed to say,

'What a stupid question'

The look was duplicated by many of the others, but Natsu didn't seem to care about it.

"I meant other than Energy." He continued. "What other Element besides Energy do you like the best?" He seemed considerably interested, and so did many of the others once the question was asked.

All eyes turned toward Frea, and she sweatdropped slightly, not particularly sure she liked the question.

She knew what her answer was; almost immediately and without having to think about it... But she didn't actually want to tell them what it was.

**No One POV**

"I... Wouldn't know, I haven't tried all of them." She replied after a moment, earning a disappointed look from several of the members.

Moon looked toward her curiously, being attentive enough to have seen how uncomfortable her Partner had become at the question. She wasn't sure what Frea had become so tense, and when she looked at her closely, Frea almost seemed...

Embarrassed?

**Mira POV**

Moon was not the only one to notice the sudden, yet subtle, nervous behavior of the Energy Dragon Slayer.

Mira, who had come to stand behind Lucy was watching Frea with narrowed eyes, knowing very well that the Energy Dragon Slayer was avoiding answering, for whatever reason. She would like to know why, but she knew asking Frea directly may not be the best idea.

Mira tapped a finger to her chin, thinking of what she already knew. She had seen Frea eat both fire and iron now, and she had never seen her eat anything else. That meant whatever her answer might have been, would have to be something Frea had probably eaten before joining Fairy Tail... The answer being something that would effectively make her nervous about doing the truth...

Mira smiled a little wickedly when one thought popped into her head.

_Oh..._ She was certain she knew what Frea's answer was going to be, and she knew what she hadn't told them what it was...

Mira couldn't keep herself from giggling a little, feeling rather amused by the Energy Dragon Slayer. She would never understand why Frea had such a hard time showing her feelings about most things... But she only found it funnier.

**No One POV**

A certain blonde haired man was leaning against a pillar on the second floor, looking down toward the table where Frea had just quickly changed the subject. He had his arms crossed over his chest, one eyebrow quirked at the Energy Dragon Slayer.

He had been listening to the conversation at the table for awhile now. It both confused, clarified, and amused him.

He wouldn't forget Gajeel's expression when Frea had eaten the iron gear; but at the same time, he had been shocked she had done such a thing.

He had not known that she was able to eat other Elements before this instance, having been absent for when Senna had attacked Fairy Tail so long ago now.

He was surprised, and at at the same time he wasn't. It wasn't hard for him to understand that Frea was not like all other Dragon Slayers, that had become increasingly clear to him.

So why wouldn't she be able to eat other Elements with ease?

He had been a little surprised that she had given up arguing with Gajeel so easily, but he was sure she wasn't in any mood, or condition for that matter, to argue or fight with the Iron Dragon Slayer.

But it was her reaction to Natsu's question that intrigued him the most. The way she had become nervous about it, embarrassed even, he had to wonder what had gone through her head to make her react that way.

Though she hadn't actually given an answer to the question, he had the feeling she had kept herself tom saying what she really felt.

But... Why though?

* * *

**Alright guys! This is gonna be the last chapter I post for a while, I have neglected my other two ongoing stories and I need to get some things done with those first.**

**So next update will probably be some time far from now, just until I catch up a bit with my other two stories.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and thank you all for the favs, follows, and reviews, it means a lot to me!**

**Please, follow, fav and review if you can! Thanks!**


End file.
